Controlled differently
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones. "...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..." "I don't need help, I need you by my side..."
1. Prologue

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**_Notes:_ Everything happen (Cell saga) Continued after this chapter.**

* * *

_Prologue..._

_The whole office was in ruins. Papers scattered everywhere as the wooden desk was flipped and thrown to the side of the over large room. It was past midnight when this ordeal occurred and it only took seconds to get to the point where they was. Just with a touch on the shoulder, he didn't know what took over him. How dare she do this. Doesn't she know who he was or where she stands when it came to them? He made sure of that last time when things almost got out of control between them. Did she like seeing the reaction she got from him when in this state? He wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure what was going on with himself!_

_His eyes was hard and blazing with anger as he stared down at the female Saiyan in his clutches. Her once curly hair was a mess over her shoulders, her Work uniform torn in several places. Her heel had broken off in the middle of this and laid lost within the room._

_Her breathing was a little uneven as she had trouble holding off the angered Prince. She didn't know how this was going to end but as far as she could tell, it wasn't going to end good on her part as for he still had the upper hand in almost everything. She didn't know how to control this demon that remained trapped in his body that was of no reserve for the near future. It was like something was taking over his well being._

_She sat on the floor with his hand clutching the front of her Blouse tightly in his fist. His clothes was a small fraction to what she and her clothes was._

_Her eyes remained glued to his face as the anger in side was still boiling. She needed to calm down soon before they have a round two..._

_His eyes was covered behind his bangs, the moon light that seeped out behind the torn curtains, dancing on his face. His mouth formed into a frown, but in seconds turned into a sarcastic grin as he chuckled darkly._

_"Your a sneaky little Bitch, aren't you?" He hissed, clutching her shirt eve tighter, if that was possible._

_"I had to do what I had to do! And besides," She gave off a small smirk. "I learned new things about you, most of your secrets, your hidden past. It's just a matter of time until I figure out the last Piece..."_

_"You will know nothing because there is nothing to begin with! Just what are you trying to get at anyways?"_

_"All answers will soon be revealed as soon as we get you some help."_

_"Idiot, I don't need help! Stop trying to solve problems when there not even there! What the hell are you trying to prove?"_

_"I'm trying to prove that your sick! A fucked up man who's mental Ill-!" A loud sound caused the young female to cut her sentence short. Her face was turned from the impact, her cheek burning._

_His hand stung slightly from slapping her. He didn't mean to do it but she was just talking nonsense. He...He just had to make her stop talking. He was positive, if there was something wrong with him he'd be the first one to notice, not her. And why would she say something like that? How would she even know something was wrong with him? Just then, something came to mind..._

_"When you said you learned new things about me," His eyes met hers, "Was you just using me too get closer to me?" Her eyes widen slightly before hesitatingly drifting to the side._

_"No..."_

_"Liar!" He screamed in her face. She jumped slightly, her eyes widen more. She tried to move back but he just yanked her forward, her face even more closer that there nose's touched. "Then why else would get back into my life?! I thought you didn't want nothing to do with me!"_

_"I don't!...I-I mean I didn't at first but..Ugh, this isn't about me, this is about you!"_

_"This is about both of us! Stop trying to switch things on me!"_

_"How can I not?! You cause problems for everyone around you!" She yelled, silencing them both. They stayed in the same spots for who knows how long as they stared into each others intense eyes. Slowly, he let her shirt go and backed up. He watched as she slowly stood to her feet. She started to take off her shoes, tossing them to the side of the trashed room without a care before crossing her arms over her chest._

_He kept backing up until his back hit the wall. Running a hand through his tasseled hair, he licked his lips before saying, "So..was getting with me a lie too? Did you want to just throw what we've been through away?"_

_"At first, I-I...After...A-a-after..." She took deep breath as she tried to control the emotions she was feeling at the moment. "After, the Incidents, I hated you. My hated towards you grew every Single Day. But as I soon came to realized, I have a thing to do with that anger. Heh," She gave a small bitter chuckle. "It's not like I could let it out on you, now can I?"_

_"Pan..."_

_"Just the thought of Her, Of all of them!"_

_He gritted his teeth hard, feeling his anger rising. "Just get over it!"_

_"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..." She started, backing up. She turned to the windows and prepared to fly off._

_"No...I don't need help," He started, walking towards the smaller Saiyan. "I need you by my side..."_

Twenty four years earlier, March 28...

It was one of those days where the Brilliant scientist, named Bulma decided to have one of her known cook-outs. It was March 28 and she was having a wonderful day. She rubbed her swollen stomach as a small smiled grazed her face. She was due any day now and she couldn't wait. She wanted the gender to be a surprise so here she was, sitting on one of the many lawn chairs, quietly talking to her soon-to-be-born. The kid was a fighter, Caused her all sorts of pain. She guessed it was because it was half alien. Alien or not, she or he would be born into this world with great care and a great title to it's name.

She watched as everyone enjoying themselves before her eyes drifted over to her Husband. She laughed to herself as she watched him argue with her best friend who kept talking with his mouth full. _'Oh Goku...'_

Her eyes drifting back to her husband, her thoughts rolled back, recalling all the moments they've shared together. She could admit, in the beginning was a little hard. The first time they've made eye contact to the time they was making love. Throughout those years was a tough one, but there's nothing that could stop the way they function.

"Bulma!" Came a voice, knocking the scientist out of her thoughts. Turning her head in the direction the voice came, she seen one of her good friends, ChiChi coming towards her. She took a seat next to the Pregnant Women and smiled kindly as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"How's the little Trooper?" She asked, giggling.

Bulma gave a smile back in return. "Just fine, A bit fussy but fine. He's been throwing kids everyday but now, he just seems to settle down all of a sudden." She explained, trying to sway a small lady bug out of her face. She took a glance down at her stomach and gave it a curious glance.

"What's going on in there, Buddy?" ChiChi just smiled at her friend.

"Well are feeling up for dancing?" ChiChi asked. The party started four hours ago and she remained seated. The only time she ever got up was to go to the bathroom.

"I don't know Chi..." Bulma said a little unsure. She really wasn't in the mood for dancing. After thinking about it for a bit, she didn't see a reason not to and smiled. "Fine,"

ChiChi then Proceeded to drag the Pregnant Women to the dance floor, which was the middle of the backyard.

As the two got on the dance floor, they both started to dance. Bulma, trying to go along with the beat of the music when she suddenly stopped as a look of shock came across her face. ChiChi seen the look and stopped dancing.

"Bulma..."

"Get..." She spoke lowly, her voice shaking.

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

"GET VEGETA! My water just broke!" She yelled. and in an instant, she grabbed her stomach in pain as she slowly fell to her knee's.

"Oh My God...Everyone, stop what your doing!" ChiChi yelled, her voice going above the music. Krillen who was the closes, turned the music off.

"What's going on?" Yamcha asked.

"Bulma's water Broke." After that sentence left her mouth, it stood quiet. That was until a certain Blue haired Women that was kneeled down on the ground yelled,

"Would someone get me to the damn hospital!" That's when everyone scurried around like cockroaches. Goku appeared at her side and lifted her into his arms.

"Hurry everyone, Grab on. I'll transport us there to make it quicker!" He informed the other. Quickly, they formed a line, a hand touching the shoulder's of the one in front of them. Goku placed two finger's on his forehead and in an Instant, they was gone.

At the Hospital...

After they brought there Pregnant friend to the hospital, the nurses quickly took her away, leaving all in the waiting room. It was quiet until a certain Saiyan broke it.

"This is scary but exciting!" Exclaimed Goku, who had on a smile on his face.

"How the hell is it exciting or scary?" Vegeta questioned. He stood on the opposite side of everyone else.

"Well, when ChiChi was having Gohan, Whew! It wasn't pretty." He said chuckling. "ChiChi squeezed all the feeling out of my hand. Her screams wasn't too great either." ChiChi glared at him. " But the Birth of Gohan, that was the exciting part. Don't worry Vegeta, you'll soon know the feeling of holding your first born, and who know's, there's more where that came from, right?" This caused the Saiyan Prince to blush slightly. He turned his head away from the Saiyan he call Moron.

The room was soon filled with laughter. "Well hey, if Bulma's that great of a Women, why don't you let me get a turn at her." Master Roshi said, now the only one laughing but stopped as he heard a loud growl escaped the Prince's throat. "Eheh, just kidding there, Vegeta. No need to have a heart attack, eheh." He slowly backed away.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku started, trying to change the subject off his old Sensi. "How come your not in the room with Bulma?"

"Because as you claim it to be "Horrible," Why on Earth would I want to go in there?" They all sighed.

After hours of waiting in the waiting room, many of the Z-gang was asleep, the only ones being Vegeta, Goku, and ChiChi. ChiChi was on her way there when the door suddenly opened.

"Are all of you here for Bulma Brief?"

"Yes we are," ChiChi quickly said. "How is she?" She asked worriedly. The look on the nurses face gave them the answer.

"Would the Father please step up." She said. Vegeta pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of the smaller nurse.

"What is wrong with her?" He question, hiding the small fact that he was a little worried about his mate.

"Um, come with me please." She started, walking away. They both made there ways behind the door and down the hall. ChiChi glanced at Goku with worried eyes. He pulled her into a comforting hug before kissing the top of her head.

"Bulma would be alright. Remember this is a Saiyan child that's being born. It wasn't easily delivering Gohan." He reminded. She slowly nodded her head and let him guide her back to the seats. She just hoped her friend would be alright.

It was only an hour until the nurse came back, and this time a smile was plastered on her face. By then, mostly everyone was up. ChiChi quickly made her way towards the nurse. "Is she..." The nurse's smile only grew and she nodded her head.

"Follow me."

The nurse opened the door for the Z-gang and stepped to the side. ChiChi quickly made her way to the bed where a tired looking Bulma laid. She gave off a tired smile when she seen them.

"I'll leave you to her," The nurse said shutting the door behind her. But no one paid her any mind as they focused on the new born.

"You wanna hold him, Chi?"

"It's a boy?" She said shocked. Bulma nodded her head and slowly and carefully handed her Son over to her friend. ChiChi smile grew as she seen his face. "My god, Bulma. He's so Beautiful." She cooed. He was sleeping soundly in her arms. "Goku, Gohan. Come look at this." The two Son men did as they was told and came behind the Women and peered over her shoulders.

"Hey there, Buddy." Goku said softly.

"Welcome to the Z-gang, Um..." Gohan started but then looked at Bulma to complete the sentence.

"Trunks. Trunks Vegeta Brief." She stated proudly.

"Trunks...I like it." Goku started. Vegeta only let out his usual "Hn's" at his comment.

"I just knew today was going to be good day," Bulma said to herself, closing her eyes. She was glad that the pain was over and know her child was born. Her Son.

"So what was the problem?" ChiChi questioned, shifting her eyes over to the Prince who stayed farthest of them. He had his arm's crossed over his chest while leaning on the wall beside the window.

"That Nurse was a fool to begin with. There was nothing wrong with her, The delivering was only hard for her because she was a Human giving birth to a Saiyan but of course the Brat had to increase the problem because he wouldn't move."

"So there was a problem." ChiChi said, her voice rising slightly.

"Only because they wasn't doing it properly." He answered. ChiChi stayed quiet as she knew she shouldn't talk back when at this matter as he know's more than her about Saiyans.

A knock on the door stopped their small conversation. All head's turned to the door to see a Somewhat short old man with long grey hair enter. He had on a face mask. He had cold blue eyes with hoop earrings on, he held a small frown.

"I'm sorry to disturb all of you but I need you all to clear out." He ordered. ChiChi quickly handed Baby Trunks over to Bulma before following everyone else out. But Vegeta stayed rooted in his spot. The doctor glared at him. "I said-"

"I ain't going anywhere with out my mate." He hissed. "Not after the pain you weaklings caused her, you can forget it!"

"Fine!" He hissed back. Bulma blinked at the docotr both tiredly and yet a little confused. Why was he in a pissy fit? "You can stay as long as you want, I just need the boy." He stated taking Trunks from Bulma's grasp.

"Wait, can't I just hold him for a few minutes-"

"No! You need your rest. You'll be able to see your son when you fully recover." He informed her.

"But..." She looked towards Vegeta, her eyes pleading. He walked up to her and grasped her hand in his.

"Give my mate her Son. What could possibly have you in a hurry with my Brat?" Vegeta questioned. This just caused the doctor to hiss in annoyance.

"Would you two just give it up, you'll see him when you'll see him, Good day!" He said, slamming the door shut behind him.

Vegeta quickly let go of Bulma's hand and started to head towards the door, enraged. How dare some old bag try to take away his Brat without his console. His hand's gripped the doorknob with such force and barely yanked the door off it's hedges as he pulled it open. He took one step out of the room and his brows furrowed deeper.

Bulma looked as he suddenly stopped in his tracts. She started to get worried. She quickly sat up from the bed. "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"I can't feel his Ki. I can't feel neither of there Ki's!" He growled, his Ki flaring up.

Just then, Goku came bursting through the door's, feeling Vegeta's energy just flare up. He knew something was wrong.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" He asked, all happiness removed from his features as it was replaced with seriousness.

"Son of a Bitch!" Vegeta roared. His hair turning Golden as his eyes turn turquoise. Bulma screamed as wind blew rapidly every which way. And in an instant, he was gone.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled. He didn't even give the black haired Women a chance to speak as she opened the door. "Watch over Bulma, I'll be back." And with that, He also vanished into thin air. ChiChi looked into the room to see her friend in tears on the bed. Quickly, she made her way into the room to comfort her friend the best way she could.

He caught up with him in time. He had to power up to super Saiyan to catch up with the pissed Prince. Goku suddenly vanished once more only to reappear in front of the Prince, causing him to come to a stop.

"Kakarot..." His hands balled into tighter fist as he growled in frustration. "Out of the way!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on? Why did you storm out of the hospital like that?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Kakarot! Now move!"

"Vegeta, you know I can help you if you would just tell me." Goku tried to reason.

"That stupid Old man. He took Trunks!" He yelled. He powered up and was getting ready to fly off when Goku just stood in his way.

"Why didn't you just locate his Ki?" Goku questioned calmly.

"That's the thing, I can't!" He growled, this time successfully flying passed the Taller man, but he didn't get too far as he reappeared in front of him once more.

"Well just running around blindly won't solve anything, now would it? Calm down first, and let me see if I can get a lock on him." He started. Vegeta just crossed his arm's over his chest ans he huffed angrily at his stupidity. If he just said He couldn't locate his Ki, what make's him think he would be able to do it? Was his way of saying he was weaker than him?!

It was only seconds when Goku looked in a different direction. "Hm, I can't locate him either..."

"Your just wasting my time-" He started but Goku cut him off.

"It would be best if we get everyone else to help us instead of us two."

"Who said I needed your help? I can't handle on finding my Son on my own."

"And how would you do that, you wouldn't know a single clue to look for to go back on the right tract in finding him." After finally getting the stubborn Saiyan to come to agree with the other Saiayan, they quickly headed back to the Hospital. They quickly explained the situation and was about to take off when Krillen brought up a good question.

"If if you say you wasn't able to Locate the Doctor's Ki, why not locate your Son?"

"You don't think I'd tried that!" He snapped. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off, not caring who it was.

"Okay," Goku said, not bothered with Vegeta's rued gester, and faced everyone else. "ChiChi and Gohan would be watching over Bulma. They would Inform us if anything came up." He said. "If anyone of you finds something out leading to where the Doctors' whereabouts, quickly inform us. Who know's what he could be doing..."

Somewhere far away...

He was quick on his feet. This was a dangerous plan, but what ever it takes to see how they work to bring them down, he would follow through no matter what.

He held the Bundle in his arm's carefully, not wanting anything to disturb the being. He took a quickly glance at the bundled up infant and made a face of disgust. He couldn't wait to see how there mind works.

The thought excited him. With all the pro's con's between a human and a Saiyan, it gave his minds a huge Imagination to wonder about. Would the mind be different than the human's? Would the body structure be the same? He knew the DNA was different from the Human's. He just wondered what else could be different.

Could he find something to make him or his Inventions stronger? Perhaps. Or may'be he could transform the Brat into one of his Inventions like the other two back in the lab...

The thoughts of him becoming stronger made him increase his speed.

It was minutes later when he heard the cries of the infant. He stopped in his tracts and glared down at the covered up bundle. He removed the small baby blue blanket's from his face and glared down him. "Stupid Brat. Your lucky none of those weaklings are here or else you'd be finish!" He hissed. This only seemed to upset him even more as he wailed in the cyborg's arm's. "Shut up, you insolent Brat! I said shut up!" He growled. He had to restrain himself from choking the infant to death and he reminded himself that this would probably the only chance he got to experiment with Saiyan nature.

With one more sigh, he covered the face with the Blanket, making sure he could breath before taking off once more. _'Hm, It'll be dark by the time I reached the lab.' _He thought.

And he was right. It was past midnight when he finally reached his destination. Quickly putting in the codes for the door, the door slide open and he stepped it. The door's automatically sliding close behind him. He walked in and gently placed the infant on a cold metal table, and instantly his cries filled the room. He hissed in annoyance before leaving him alone. This only caused his cries to get louder as he thrashed around, kicking the blanket off his form, leaving him in his cute baby blue pajama's.

The man came back now in a different wear of clothing. He wore a black vest with a striped orange-yellow shirt, a red waist band that started his brown pants. Lone White socks with black and white shoes. A black hat to complete his original look. On his hat and vest wore the RR symbol. Yes, he was known for Dr. Gero, greatest scientist ever known!

He angrily walked up to the table and picked up the screaming child. Just what did this troublesome child want?

As he held the child at arm's length, his eyes lowered to the thing that hung loosely behind the infant. His eyes stared in shock.

"A-a-a tail!" He exclaimed. His eyes then looked back up at the child that suddenly stopped its wailing to stare at him in confusion. There he could see his Father's face, eyes, and skin structure. While he had his Mother's eye color. But where did he get his hair color from?

"I'll have to do more research on the Brief family." Yes, he did know of the Brief's. He caught a glimpse of the Weakened Women in bed as she watched him take her Son away. He was aware of who she was. The richest Women there was. And there, she just had to have a kid with one of the strongest Male's alive. Them being a Saiyan, but to be blunt, A Saiyan Prince who was superior to all!

So with the Brains of his Mother and the strength of his Father, does this make this child another enemy of his?

Of course it does! If it's the spawn of the Saiyan prince or anyone who stands in his way of concurring the world then yes.

He watched as he started scratching at the Ki detector around his wrist, letting out little baby noises in frustration. He laid the Trunks back on the table and just watched him. He would have to experiment soon. It's just a matter of time until they find him.

He smirked to himself.

That's if they knew the right course to take, leading them to him. So with that taken care of, he was free to do anything he want, he just had to be careful of the time. Who know's, With Bulma's Father also being a genius, he probably know's about his secret laboratory and could easily spread the news. So time wasn't really on his time. He needed to get started soon.

"And what's a better time then now?" He questioned himself, smirking down at the boy who was still focused on getting the detector off. He gently picked the boy up and held him up high. "Come, my boy! We have a lot to do!" He exclaimed, walking off.

It was an hour later when he put the Saiyan infant into deep sleep. All his material's was at his side, for any case. He had the boy on the table, a small blanket covering everything but his neck and up. Finally putting on his latex gloves, he was ready to start.

But before he could get started, he then remembered something...

"The Ki detector..." He quickly searched for the other's Ki's and couldn't detect not one. _'That far, huh? I suppose I could take it off the Brat for a little bit...'_

He took the Ki detector off and tucked it into his pocket quickly before getting ready once more...

It was 3 hours since he began his experiment on the young boy. He placed camera's inside him to check out everything before continuing. Everything looked to be the same..so, does that mean only the DNA was the change? Impossible! There had to be something else to cause them to be different. The reactions that they get when turning Super. Something!

It was then he just decided to transform him into his new project. An Android, much like himself.

He walked to a desk on the farthest left and opened it. Inside was two tiny chips. Gently, he placed them both on the desk. He grinned an evil grin as he stared down at them. But that all suddenly changed when the everything started to shake violently, causing an nearby water bottle to spill, water getting on one of the chips slightly. Quickly, he wiped it on his lab coat before carrying each carefully over towards the table. Each chip held different uses for them. One of them held data to be under His watchful eye as he could see all that he could see, Giving him the exact location he's staying for the time being. While the other held the data of the ruthless monsters he collected throughout his studies of Son Goku.

It took him little time to put in both chip's inside the infant's head, securing both in different places of the head. He was almost done when a loud bang startled him.

"Open this damn door!" Came a familiar voice, followed by more bangs on the metal door. Dr. Gero looked up and in the direction of the door. But how?! How was they able to find him so quickly? It hasn't even been a day-

The Ki detector...

But even when it's not activated, the Brat was asleep! How was this even possible?!

_'Unless there more capable in doing things then I thought. Ugh, There's no time to test out the chip's! Grr! Curse you, Vegeta!' _He sworn as he watched the metal door slowly be busted down. Quickly, he tried to finish his experiment when Vegeta stormed in, But stopped in his tracts as he looked on what was being taken place on his Son.

What the hell was this?! Was this Nutcase really experimenting on his Son?!

Growling, His hand's glowed as energy filled his hands, His hair and eyes still different colors as before. His Ki sky rocketed as He started to advance him. The force of energy he gave him, destroying everything from the sidelines.

When the other's shown up, they was already too late. The place was in ruins. Wires misplaced, hanging everywhere as electricity shot up on the side. All that was heard the heavy breathing's of the Saiyan Prince.

Krillen whistled loudly at the sight. "What happened in here?" But Goku Ignored his friend and took a step inside, the first to notice the Saiyan on the floor, clutching his only Son dearly.

"Vegeta..."

"Stay back!" He roared, His energy bursting to it's limits. Everyone flinched from his sudden out burst except Goku who only took a step closer, ingoring his demands.

"Get up." He said in hard tone. "If you want to save your Son then let's hurry back to the hosptial, they'll handle it from there-"

"Are you that stupid, Kakarot? I'm not letting him get taken away from me again!"

His eyes remained on him. He didn't understand how he was feel as this never happened to them. Gohan getting taken away by his only Brother was nothing compared to this.

"You can stay with him to make sure nothing goes wrong. I promise you this won't happen again, you have my word." He spoke softly. Goku then smirked to himself as he watched the Saiyan Prince stand to his feet. "I'll I.T. Us there to make it quicker." He glanced down at the little boy in his arm's._ 'Just hang in there, Trunks' _

And with that, they flashed out.

Krillin and Yamcha stood there confused except for the tall green man who heard all. He also didn't miss the tear that escaped the Prince's eye just before they vanished.

"So Umm...We just fly back...?" Krillin asked out loud.

It was hours since they got back. Vegeta stayed with his newly born as he watched the doctors carefully operate on him. They scurried around the room, trying to get everything in order as there lives was on the lines.

_"You got 24 hours to fix him or it's our life!" Vegeta roared._

_"Well do our best, Sir but you must understand, you can't be here- oh my!" Vegeta gripped the front of his shirt tightly, lifting him off his feet. _

_"Instead of worrying about me, how about you fixed my Son and fast!"_

_"Y-y-yea Sir!"_

Bulma was devastated and was struggling against her friends and doctors as she tried to go see him but they forced her back. That was her baby boy who was just experimented and now is going into operation and they just want her to sit back and relax? Hell no!

And the worst part was, ChiChi was helping them. "Bulma I'm sorry but even you know you can't, it's forbidden until now. Just hang on in there." The Women tried. Bulma was in tears. How could this happen so quickly?! An in a matter of two days too!

Still rejecting the doctors order's, they was forced to put her to sleep.

ChiChi watched her friend finally sleep. She pulled her Son close to her and kissed him on top of the head. She couldn't imagine being in her shoe at the moment. It was taking everything in her not to break down in tears herself. Imagining her Gohan being tested on like some creature, it was just crazy!

"E-excuse me, Gohan." She started as she turned away. The tears started to come out. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She needed to leave this place and soon.

She covered her mouth to try to contain her sobs but every time she looked at her friend...

She reached for the doorknob when she was suddenly stopped. Gohan quickly pulled his Mother into a comforting hug as they both slowly sunked to the floor. She cried into her Son's chest. _'Please, Please Please let that boy be alright...'_

The operation was over and he was in the room with all the other Babies lay. Vegeta stood outside of the room, looking through the window and at his Son. He was just recently informed that a chip was placed inside his head but they got it out. They was going to send the chip to experts on finding out what the information had on the chip, and may'be the reason why he planted inside the boy's head but he quickly stopped them. If they was going to do information it was going to be them. He'll have the Women's Father do the research instead. He didn't want his business being spread to the media.

It was quiet between the three. She laid emotionless in her bed as she blankly stared at the wall opposite from her. Gohan and ChiChi sat next to the door, watching her. They've tried getting her to speak but nothing work. She didn't respond to anything they've said.

But of course, they could be the same if they was in her shoes, probably worst.

The door suddenly opened and ChiChi gasped. Vegeta slowly closed the door with one free hand as he carefully balanced his Son in the other. Slowly, he made his way over towards the bed sitting on the edge, slowly crawling next to his mate.

ChiChi, seeing that they need some alone time gently pushed Gohan out the door, but before she finally stepped out, she looked back to the family that's just recently joined the gang and gave a small smile before finally leaving them to themselves.

He adjusted the child in his arms so he was facing his mate before looking at her. "Bulma," He said softly. She slowly gave in and turned her head towards the two. He could see the newly fresh tears in her eyes and they quickly stain her cheeks. He gently put the sleeping Infant into her arms before kissing her passionately on the lips. They stayed like that before he broke it, there forehead's touching.

"Tell me." She said softly. "What happened to him?" He stayed silent, debating on iif it a good time informing her or later. By the looks of her, she doesn't look good. Her skin was a little paler and he could feel her energy. It was still weak.

"Please..."

With one more kiss, "Let's wait until your out of this damn place before I tell you anything," He started, looking around the room in disgust. Never again would he ever leave his Son unsupervised by him. "Your still weak, and I doubt you'll be able to handle what I'm about to tell you."

"Is it that bad?" She asked, her tear filled eyes. The tears just daring to drop.

"Hn."

"What does that mean?"

"Women, spend as much time as you can with the brat. Soon I'll have to return him to the room until tomorrow or so, depending on how your feeling."

"But-"

"Not another word on the matter, Bulma." He said sternly. He then got up from the bed and headed out the room. And just as he predicted, she bursted into tears. He didn't want to be there when she was like that. It pained him enough to know what took place of his Son.

He laughed bitterly to himself. Just what was that psychotic robot trying to do anyways? It doesn't matter now, it was all over. He made sure of it.

He smirked as he recalled him ripping the cyborg into bits.

It was at mid night that he came back. He knew she was up by this time, and even if she wasn't, he would of still came.

Closing the door behind him, he slowly made his way to the bed. Getting under the sheets, he pulled her closer to his form.

"I'm fine if that's what your wondering," Bulma softly said. She cranked her neck to look at him. "Please tell me what happened, I need to know!"

"Fine..." He shifted them so that he sat against the head board and she was in front. Wrapping his arm's around her waist securely, he started to talk.

"Long story short, the crazed Human operated on Trunks' head."

"What?!"

His arm's only tighten around her form. "With the time we took searching for him, it was enough to plant some type of device in his head, for-"

"He chipped my baby boy?! But-"

"Would you listen! They got it out but they just want to keep him over for a few nights to make sure nothing goes wrong. You'll be able to go home tomorrow they said, and while your home, I'll be with the Brat, making sure nothing else happens to him."

"Vegeta, you need your rest. It's not good for you to be up like this."

"Don't worry about me, just focus on getting the heck out of here." She heard him sigh in irritation. He really hated this place.

"So it was just only a chip? Nothing else?"

"They clarified it." He said.

"I don't want no marks on his head. I want you to-"

"Already did, Women." She turned her head to look at him shocked.

"You mean you-"

"Yes, Kakarot made sure the wish just hours ago." He informed her. She sighed in relief before now relaxing against his chest. She suddenly looked up into his dark coal eyes.

"I know you'll make a good Father..."

"Hn." She then kissed him once more before cuddling up with his chest and falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~n.n

With Goku

He stood outside the hospital as he waited for the three to finally return once more. Just as the three came back, Goku informed them that they had to go back to completely destroy the entire laboratory once and for all. So here he was now, waiting on there return.

It was only minutes until he felt familiar Ki's nearing. When the three landed in front of him, Krillin spoke first.

"There was an underground Lab hidden under his main lab. We destroyed them both but um...Okay I don't know how to say this but-"

"The androids that Future Trunks warned us about are gone." Piccolo informed quickly.

Goku's frown furrowed. "How are they gone? They've wasn't even activated!" He exclaimed. "Vegeta defeated Dr. Gero before he could activate them!"

"Well somehow they was turned on and they suddenly left." Yamcha stated. He crossed his arm's, pouting. "And just when I got with Kimi, this has to happen." He said to himself. The three just ignored him and continued there conversation at hand.

"So what do we do now? Without a glance of them, how are we suppose to figure which one are they? They blend in with the rest!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Well first, we get Bulma into safety. Then we'll just pick up from the information Trunks gave us." Goku informed them.

"If you haven't noticed, he only gave us little detail. There twins: Boy and girl. Cold blue eyes. The male, long black hair that shoulder length. Orange bandanna around his neck. The Female, Blonde hair that reaches just above her shoulders. If she wasn't evil, he Might call her cute." He stated, words from Future Trunks.

"Well if there destructively active as He claims them to be, we'll notice if there causing havoc around the city, so keep your eyes open." Goku informed before giving them his back. He walked backed into the hospital with the two following closely behind, while Yamcha still remained talking to himself.

They followed the Spiky haired man to the room where he knew the Saiyan Prince would be. He told them to stay to the side, knowing Vegeta, he wouldn't want anyone to see how he let his guard down only for his mate.

He knocked gently on the door and waited for a response. Once he got a faint "Hn," He slowly opened the door and entered. Once in, he closed the door behind him. Slowly, he walked further into the dark room as made his way towards the bed.

"We need to talk," He whispered in the Saiyan's ear. Sighing in annoyance, he slowly pulled away from his clinging Mate and stepped into the bright hall with the other two.

"What is the meaning of this, Kakarot?" He hissed.

"Well..." After explaining the whole ordeal to the Prince, they was shocked to see the smirk plastered on his face.

"Good. It'll give me a chance to show them what I'm truly made of!" He smirked, thinking of ways to torture his newly found enemies. He almost laughed at the thought.

"Are you nuts?!" Krillin yelled but quickly covered his mouth as he realized Bulma's door was just outside. "Are you nuts?!" He said in a much hushed tone. He was staring at the much taller man like he's grown two heads. Well he minds well since he's talking nonsense!

"He's right," Piccolo spoke. "It would of been best for all of our benefit's if we just killed them from the start but now our choice's had limited to where were forced to go hunt them down."

"Another chase!" Krillin whined. "It was bad enough Dr. Gero escaped. What if something happened with these two?"

"I doubt it'll happen twice." Piccolo informed the smaller man. "The time change as it is and if Trunks said they was ruthless as he detailed it, then they wouldn't hide. They'll probably be thrilled to fight us."

"Oh great...Just when we got back from one, Bulma get's pregnant, then we find out that he's still alive! This is going great!" He sarcastically yelled.

"Quiet, little man! My mate's still sleeping!" Vegeta hissed, causing Krillin to shrink back.

"I kind of agree with Piccolo and Vegeta. The time is now different then it's suppose to be. The heart disease never came, and thinks are changing but it's hard to tell if it's for the better or for the worst. And then there's where Vegeta comes. It would be great to show them what were really made of! Krillin, you have to agree it would be a good experience."

"I'm sorry but I don't agree." Krillin stated.

"Well we have no choice but to go along with it." Piccolo said. "Things are falling differently and it's our job to make sure it lands in the right direction. Starting tomorrow we inform the others and we'll settle it from there."

"Agree!" Goku said, nodding his head.

"Hn"

"I have no choice but to agree." Krillin sighed. "Fine..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's it! Tell me what you think of it! I've stayed up for this chapter. I've been thinking about this a little and just wrote a small paragraph guiding me on who to write this chapter, and to me...It turned out pretty great...And long too! Lml. Please read my other stories if you haven't and I'll see you next time!**


	2. The funeral: Anger

******kaitlyn: It's nice to know that I caught someones attention, thx for reading.**

******Loreena: Thx and here you go!**

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 1: The funeral: Anger_

"Good Evening, West city. I'm Makishi Okito," Said a man with dark brown hair who looked to be in his late thirties.

"And I'm Chizumi Sachi." The Women claimed. She had fiery curly hair that went down her back with dark blue eyes. "Coming up on ZZTV This late afternoon, as the exclusive story is reporting, we bring you new's on the Brief's family." An Image of C.C. was shown. An Ambulance was parked just outside the dome residence "Home alone, The daughter of the worlds famous inventor, Bulma Brief discovers the founder of Capsule corporation, The brilliant and eccentric scientist, Dr. Brief and his wife was found beaten and murdered in their home sometime around 3 A.M. "

"We have no suspects at this time."Said a police man. He had dirty Blonde hair with light Purple eyes. He looked to be in his early-twenties." But I want to assure the West city that we will use every resource at our disposal to catch the killer. This unthinkable crime will not go unpunished!"

Goten turned the T.V. off and sighed deeply. He sat in his temporary room in the Brief household. Since yesterday, Him and the Son family stayed over and would continue for a few more nights to help around the Huge dome home, and to give the needed comfort for the sadden family. The Funeral was just two hours ago and hear he was boredly watching the news. Why, he didn't know. He just found himself staring blankly at the flat screen in front of him. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. His face didn't show any hint of dried tears or any emotion. He had shed his tears already that day for the loving couple and now he just wanted to be left alone. It wasn't everyday someone that was close died of a murder.

Now even if he wasn't too close to the old couple, they was still part of the Z-gang which mean they was part of the family.

It would be weird not seeing their face's around anymore and with the Dragon Balls gone, he was positive that he'll never see their faces again.

He sighed as he laid back on the bed, his hands behind his head as he glared up at the ceiling. It didn't make any sense. Who would want to kill Innocent people like them?

Well he couldn't play dumb, there was lots of people who was jealous of their wealth ans success but still. This place had high tech. and security. There must of been an alarm that went off or something. But the shocking thing was, the Guards told them that no one was seen or passed them by that time. They stood in their post all night long. And when they checked the camera's, no evidence was shown. This just didn't make any sense.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as a thought came to the young Hybrid. If the married couple was murdered in the same building they was staying at, why stay here and change location? Sure they was Saiyan's, not excluding his mother, Videl and Bulma. So they could handle anything that came their way, and if the murderer somehow managed to break in, why only target them two? Bulma was the daughter of the Genius, making her a useful target too.

He had to say, he was doing much better than his next door neighbor. With his Saiyan hearing, He could hear her weeping through the walls. Even with the door tightly shut, her cries was making his ears ring slightly.

It was when he heard a loud crash that he abruptly stood up and made his way to the door. Opening the door, he stepped into the hall and quickly made his way to the source of the crying.

Without bothering to knock, he opened the door and walked right in, only to stop in his tracks. His mouth was slightly ajar as his eyes widen as he took in the sight of the room.

Everything was turned upside down. Glass was shattered on the hard tiled floor with other expensive Item's he recalled being in here. Everything was out of order from the flat screen being destroyed down to the teen on her knee's with her back turned to the doorway.

"Bra...What did you..." But he didn't get to finish his sentence as a small fraction of a broken lamp was thrown, aiming at his head. But with his quick reflexes, he easily caught the glass and dropped it at his side.

"Leave me be!" She yelled, now on her feet. Turning her back to him once more, she raised a hand aiming her window.

Goten could feel her Ki slightly raising as she charged a Ki blast and in an Instant, she shot the Ki blast at the window, shattering the glass into pieces that was sent flying everywhere. She prepared to fly out when two strong arms came around her waist tightly, holding against his built form.

He heard a low growl escape the smaller teen as she struggled against him but no matter how hard she tried, it was futile. He was much more stronger than she was.

She clawed at his hands that remained around her, swearing to be let go. Her sobs only gotten louder as she screamed in frustration. He didn't say anything but kept her in place.

"Bra, calm down!" He said, yelling over her threats to be let go. Never in his life has he ever seen her like this.

She didn't even realized that her face was pressed into his chest as he hugged her tightly. She struggled to break free of his Iron grip but soon gave up as she found herself crying into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his form tightly as her sobs was drowned by his chest. Her body shooked violently against him.

He easily lifted her into his arms and made his way out the damaged room and headed back into his. Once inside, he places the tearful girl on his bed and laid beside her.

Well it was clear that when frustrated, she take's her anger on anything insight.

She sobbed into his chest, clutching on his shirt in a vice grip in the process.

"You know what might help?" Goten asked. She only sighed in his chest. Nothing could help her.

"Come on, get up." He ordered. He pulled the girl to her feet. She wiped one eye with the back of her hand as she watched him walk to her closet. He dug through the racks of clothes before pulling a specific piece of clothing out. Tossing the Item in her hand, he said. "Get dress and be down stairs in 10 minutes." And with that last prescribe, he exited the room. She sighed once more before complying.

It was minutes before she was done and came down the stairs. He was waiting at the foot of the stairs, leaning on the wall, his arm's crossed.

Noticing someone's presents, he turned his head and gave her a small smirk as he watched her descended. She wore a royal blue spandex that clung to her form perfectly. Her blue hair falling down her shoulders to sit on her chest. Her eyes was still slightly puffy from all the tears she's cried.

His eyes trailed her form once more before he made a face of approval. His first time ever seeing the Princess of an Instinct race taking part of her culture.

She followed the teen as they headed out to the backyard where the Gravity room was located. Once inside, Goten was shocked to see the room was evacuated. Strange.

She moved to stand in the middle of the room as he changed the gravity. He turned back and smirked. She could already stand 400, Impressive. Turning it to 600, he watched as her brows furrowed slightly. So she noticed.

"First time stepping into the G.R.?" Goten questioned, his arm's crossed over his chest as he held a smirk. She turned her head away sharply, her glaze to the tiled floor. This just caused him to smirk even more. "Strange to see the Princess of all Saiyans wants nothing to do with fighting." He chuckled to himself.

"Why bring me here if you know I hate training." She snapped.

"Beat's destroying everything in your room. Seem's like you needed to take your anger out on someone, why not me? But then of course you wouldn't do serious damage as to what you did to that room of yours..." He trailed off.

He easily dodged the punch that was aiming towards his face and grabbed her fist in his. She was quick, he noted.

She lifted her knee, aiming for his stomach but he easily blocked it with his own. Swiping his foot under hers, she found herself looking up at the ceiling of the gravity room. Her back hitting the floor too hard for comfort. She growled lowly as she sat up, just in time to see him on the other side of the room, the smirk from his face never wavering.

"Throwing petite punches and kicks won't get you far, specially if your coming at me in one angle, try a different perspective why don't you." Standing up, her lips was perched together as she glared at him. Was he trying to get on her bad side, because if he was, it worked.

She charged at him with such speed and landed a punch to his stomach. She was shocked she was even able to land a hit on him, but it was then she noticed he wasn't even trying to move out the way. Stupid bastard.

When she looked up, the smirk just increased and before she knew it, she was rolling on the farther end of the room. Did he just...

Slowly, she stood to her feet and glared daggers at him. His arm slowly fell back to his side as he turned to look at her. Anger visible in her eyes as she hissed out at him. Her cheek stung slightly and she was seeing red. Okay, he went too far now!

The lights died down quickly as her fist glowed at her side. With her hair falling over her her shoulders, the dangerous look that resemble her father's, he had to admit she looked incredibly hot.

He smirked and crossed his arm's over his chest as he watched as she stomped towards him. This would be interesting...

~~~~~~~~n.n

He stood in the clearing of the training ground, staring up at the gray sky as it poured down hard. He was soaked from head to toe. His hair plastered to his forehead as he stood unmoving. He didn't care.

He felt his hand being squeezed slightly and turned his head to glare at the smaller teen. His icy cold eyes bored into her Innocent ones.

"Trunks, Let's get out of the rain." She said lowly. She jumped slightly when he yanked his hand away from her.

"Do as you wish but I'm not leaving." She hated when he used that tone in his voice.

"Trunks..."

"Go home Marron."He ordered. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill and backed away from him. With one more look at him, she blasted into the air. As she flew, the tears finally spilled from her eyes. Even though today was too sad to think about, he didn't need to take his anger out her. She was just trying to take his mind off of the death of his Grandparents.

She knew it wouldn't work but she gave it a shot.

She didn't miss the energy flying at top speed, heading in her direction. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She knew that energy anywhere...

She slowly came to a stop, closely followed by the person. When they was floating in front of each other, they both locked eyes with each other.

"What are you doing here?" Marron questioned softly.

"I came to check on Trunks..Unless..." Pan trailed off, pointing behind her, signaling that she would just go back until they was done doing whatever. Marron shooked her head.

"Oh, I was just leaving. He's pretty upset about the whole ordeal and he just wanted to be alone." She said looking at the Demi Saiyan. Pan nodded and located her glaze somewhere off to the side as they fell into an awkward silence.

Marron looked at the girl's outfit. She wore a strapless black dress that she thought was too small for her as it stopped at her mid thighs. She wore Black flats, having to changed them, knowing she can't stand to wear heels for long with finger-less hair was left out, her bangs on one side, matted to her forehead.

"Well you shouldn't of left him there by himself. You needed to comfort him-"

"You don't think I've tried that!" She suddenly yelled. Pan was taken back slightly but soon recovered and glared at the girl. Marron doing the same.

"I'm going to see what's up, later." Pan swiftly moving to the side of the Blonde. Marron's hand shot out to grip the Dark haired Saiyan's arm.

"I just told you to leave him alone." Her head hung low as she spoke.

"Well excuse me for caring about him. He is my best friend and I can't just leave him while he's down."

"But I'm his girlfriend and I know what's right for him." Marron bit back. "And I think it's best if you left him alone-"

"Take your hand off me..." Pan muttered, dangerously low. Marron complied but still held her glare.

"Why is it hard for you to comply order's for once!" Marron snapped.

"Are you jealous because I'm much more caring and out going instead of being a hard core bitch 24/7, knowing that's what he probably like's in girls?" Pan's smirk grew as she seen the shocked look on the other's girls face. She barely had enough time to dodge an upcoming punch.

The Blonde hissed in frustration as she kept attempting to land a hit on the Saiyan girl as she kept moving out of the way.

Pan ducked as her arm swooped over her head and frowned. "Enough of your childish games already, there getting old." The Dark haired Hybrid informed. "I'm going to see him no matter what you say." She said, giving the other teen her back. It was only a matter of seconds before she blasted off.

Marron watched as her retreating back grew smaller. She was shaking in anger by now. How dare she. Energy surrounded her form and she quickly flew after the teen.

Pan rolled her eyes as she felt Marron's power level spiked up. 'When would she ever give up?' She questioned herself. The second she turned her head to look back, a fist collided with her face, sending her down to the ground harshly.

Marron floated above her, her brows furrowed deeply on her face as she glared down at the Saiyan. She watched as she slowly stood to her feet before her eyes met cold Onyx.

She was shocked to see the smirk upon the girl's face. Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, her fist still balled up tightly. Pan chuckled a little.

"If you think a little punch is all it take to get me rile up then your sadly mistaken." She wiped the dirt off of her form the best way possible before looking up at the darken sky. She Ignored the rain that poured down on her face as she let a smirk break free on her face before glancing at the teen before her.

"You know, I find it quite amusing to see you all shaken up when I'm around you and Trunks." She tilted her head in the girl direction. "Trust me when I say this, If I wanted him, I would of been had him. I'm giving you this because you need it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said, her voice hinted in somewhat hurt.

"Oh come on, Marron. You might be a Blonde but even you could understand that you don't trust anyone alone with him. I'm not a threat to your relationship so just chill." Pan assured her.

Marron brows remained furrowed as she glared at the teen. Where did she get the Idea she was a threat to her and Trunks' relationship. She couldn't do anything to reak them apart, and as far as she know's, Trunks is madly in love with her. He told her so. She was just being conceded as usual. It's no wonder she barely socialize with anyone.

She;s always trying to spend time with Trunks. She know's her type. Her motive, Trying to break them up so she could have him for herself. What a selfish Bitch! She didn't know what's gotten into her lately. Ever since they was little...

Her thoughts was shattered when she heard a small sneeze escape the Saiyan child's mouth.

Pan rubbed her nose with her finger before looking up at the sky. "I don't think it'll stop raining anytime soon," She spoke loudly, watching the rain come down harder. By now the two was soaked to the bone but neither of them cared.

"Well, I'm off!" Pan suddenly announced. She started to levitate off the ground when Marron called out to her.

"I don't know where'd you get the Idea that I'm over protective of my relationship, but I can't help being like this when your around. I..I can't trust you. Not after the-"

"Yeah I know," She held her hand up, cutting her off. "But you can't be mad at me for that stupid reason. We was kids!"

"It Doesn't matter! You betrayed me..."

Pan was laughing now. "How did I betray you. By tell you later on in life about it? Real mature, Marron."

"You might not care but I do, and that hurts Pan. It really did!"

She placed a hand over her heart. "Well I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"Don't give me that crap!" Marron hissed. "Just say it, what are you planing?"

"Well I'm planing to see my best friend but his whorish girl friend is interfering." She said as a matter of fact. It almost took her everything to not laugh in the girl's face as her mouth hung open. "If that's what you wanted to hear, I'll be going," Pan informed the girl, blasting off in the direction she knew where The boy would be.

Seconds later, Marron blasted right after the Saiyan child. No Brat would come between them, she would make sure of it.

Pan shooked her head as she knew Marron would follow her once more. And as if she knew, She quickly speeded up in time to miss the Ki blast aiming for her head.

She flipped over so now she was flying backwards. She glared at the Blonde who flew above her and before she even knew it, Pan shot an energy wave. She knew Marron wouldn't be able to dodge the blast. She put much effort to take the girl down. And she was right. Marron flew down at top speed to the ground. Pan watched as she made harsh contact with the ground before smirking. Serves her right for messing with a Saiyan. She didn't even have to use that much energy to take her down. What a weakling!

Powering up once more, She took off, leaving the girl on the ground.

Pan laughed to herself. She couldn't believe she was ever friends with her, let alone, labeled her as one of her best friends. Sure, friends have there up's and down's, but she just twisted it and caused a huge problem that not only affected them two, but affected their group.

She couldn't stand to be near her now. Always whining when she never got what she wanted. She would always complain to him and honestly, he didn't know what he seen in her. She was just like one of those screaming fan girls that flaunt him around.

'She just An Idiotic girl in love, don't stress over it. One day he'll come to his sense's, _Hopefully_.'

Shaking her head once more, she looked straight ahead. It was then she spotted a tall figure with dark purple hair standing in the middle of nowhere.

'Trunks...'

By his body structure, she could tell he's been here for a while.

Slowly, she powered down as she neared the ground. Trunks turned his head slightly, glaring at the person who dared to interrupting his tranquility.

Pan stopped in her tracks as she seen the look he gave her. "Where are your shoes?"

"Wha-?" She looked down to finally notice she was barefooted. 'Probably lost it from her attack, oh well.'

"And why are you here out in the rain?" His tone was hard.

She raised an eyebrow at him. He was scolding her like a child. "I should be asking you the same thing." She gave a small laugh as she walked up to him. His expression didn't seem to lighten up as she wrapped her arm's around him but he did wrap his around her in returned, pulling her closer.

His head lifted up so he was looking back up at the grayish sky.

She looked up at him in wonder. She didn't know how to help him, she didn't even know what he was feeling. He had mixed emotions that was so confusing to understand.

"You still didn't answer my question. Where's you shoes and not that I see, your covered in mud," He said, his turn of raising an eyebrow.

"You know, Got into another argument with someone..." Her voice trailed off. She turned her head in the other direction to avoid his glaze.

He turned her head to reface him as he looked down at her. He could see a faint blush on her cheeks but pushed that aside. He wanted to know who caused her trouble.

"Who was it, Pan?"

She rolled her eyes before pushing his hand away. "Alright it was Marron. She was being stingy with you." She smiled, hugging him tighter. She could hear his laughter rumble through his chest.

"Pan, you gotta stop beating her up. One day you might go too far and really hurt her."

"What if she hurts me? I don't see anyone worrying about my safety."

"I only care because she's not Saiyan." He muttered in her ear. She Ignored the chills that was sent own her back as she scoffed.

"Saiyan or not, I could still kick her butt any day!"

"I know you can but she Is my girlfriend and I can't let anything bad happen to her, not even letting you pound her to the ground, no matter how much she deserves it."

"Yeah I been meaning to ask you this. What do you even see in her anyways?"

He smirked down at her. "Jealous perhaps?"

"As if!" She said making a face. "Bur seriously, you guys have nothing in common! Your cool and collective while she's...Ick! and snobbish!"

"She is not snobbish," He said rolling his eyes.

"But she Is annoying, is she not?"

"Well..."

"See!"

"But it doesn't matter, I like her and she likes me. You should be happy for me."

"And I am, I just..don't think she's the right one for you."

"And who's the right one for me?" He asked, looking down at her in her dark mischievous eyes.

"Anyone then her."

"You gotta be specific, Pan. Not Anyone is the girl for me.." He said turning so she stood in front of her. He gently placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Pan didn't say anything as she let do what he wanted as stared up into his ocean baby blue eyes. She swear she could get lost in them.

"You know..." She dropped her glaze for a bit as Her voice trailed off.

"Interesting..." He murmured. His hand rosed to cup her face. "But you know who I think would be a perfect math for me?"

She shooked her head, not able to say anything else.

"It's-"

"TRUNKS!" Both their heads turned to see a mud covered Marron stomping over to them. He felt Pan tensed up slightly as she let a small growl out as she made an attempt to meet the Blonde half way but Trunks pulled her to his side.

He held up a hand to stop the raged girl. "Marron, stop."

She did but crossed her arm's over her chest and glared at the girl in his arms. "What is she doing in your arm's like that?" She questioned.

"I already told you I'm-" Trunks covered her mouth from saying anything further as he glared at his girlfriend.

"Didn't I tell you to go home? Your gonna get sick!"

"And why didn't you send her off either, she could get sick." Marron said. "Or you rather have the Bitch stay by your side?"

He put more pressure on her mouth as she started talking through his hand. He turned to Quickly silencing her before looking back at the Blonde. "Saiyan's rarely get sick and I'm concerned about you." He said.

"Then prove it! Come with me,"

"Marron-"

"Honestly Trunks, it's not that hard to pick. I can't believe you would even hesitate to be with her then your own girlfriend!"

"It's not like that Marron. I-"

"Just forget it," She said, backing up. Tears was streaming down her face by now.

"Here comes the water works," Pan muttered in his hand. She finally managed to push his hand away and glared at the girl.

"You are so selfish, Marron!" She exclaimed.

"You shouldn't be talking, Son. You always trying to find a way to be near him so you can seduce him!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Pan yelled. "This is the day of his Grandparents funeral and here you come in and try to make it all about you and I'm tired of it! The word doesn't revolve around your dumb-ass! But you know why I think you act like this, It's either because you never really got that much attention as a child or is it that now that you've finally got a boy that could tolerate you, that you just have to try so hard to keep him. You want him next to you 24/7 to show people that Marron Chestnut isn't single, Isn't that right?"

Marron's eye widen in shock. How dare she try to embarrass her in front of her own boyfriend! She got a lot of nerves doing something like that!

Pan was about to continue telling the girl off when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Trunks shaking his head, "No" as he started to walk towards the girl. Pan blinked in shocked as she watched him. So he was really choosing Marron over her?

"Let's go," He commanded. Marron looked up at him and her eyes brightened up instantly. With one more glance at the Saiyan Brat, she smirked victoriously as she grabbed his hand and took the lead in the air.

It was then before he took air, he turned back around to give Pan one more glance and her before giving her his back. He quickly took the lead in the air as his anger was boiling over. When would this day be over?!

She watched them as they grew smaller in the sky. She looked up into the sky and sighed. Marron might have one this but there would be more battles to conquer. She was sure of it. Neither one would rest until the other is down! She didn't understand how she functioned. It's like it's only when she get's near him that she starts going crazy, but if it's someone else, she'll react, but just less. She didn't understand that one bit.

"I better get out this rain," She spoke to herself. Sighing, she levitated off the ground and into the air. She powered up and went in the same direction they've took and quickly headed back to C.C...

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's it. Thanks to _kaitlyn_ and _Loreena_ for reviewing. I'll update really soon, laterz!**


	3. Jealousy part 1: Meet Natsume

**Lolgirllisa: Lol, I feel your pain, she is kinda annoying. n srry for putting your name like this, it keeps deleting.**

**SweetenedSky: Nice to know I caught another's attention. :)**

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 2: Jealousy part 1: Meet Natsume_

Tomorrow would be the day the two siblings would be returning to school. They was both grateful to have Pan do all their homework and Goten to try to get their minds off of things, well, for one of them. Trunks was currently busy with Marron for hours, leaving Pan only mere seconds alone with the boy. The only time she seen him was during the middle of the night asleep when she goes to check on them. She could remember one of the times that she went to go check on him, she spotted a hint of Blonde hair next to his figure. She shook her head at this. She was really that desperate, wasn't she?

Anyways, Bulma was getting there. She was starting to get back to her normal self, but they all knew it would take more time. She still has yet to walk pass the lab and her Parents corridor. And even if he might now show it, nor want to admit it, Vegeta was doing his best to get his mate back. He spend less time in the Gravity Room and would be seen anywhere she would be.

Pan was just glad everything was slowly getting back to normal. Well for them anyways. For her, it was hell!

While she was basically the only one going to class, Besides Marron some of the time, She had much homework to do, so many notes to take and copy down. She's been coming home, (Well C.C., which is her second home) late and it's all thanks to her new friend she's made.

She put the combinations to her locker and opened it, sighing. It was now the end of the day and everyone was quick to get their things and head on home. She just wish she was one of them. She threw her book bag inside before slamming it shut. She leaned against it, her arm's crossed over her chest, frowning. She was dressed in her gym uniform which consist of a white shirt, the color and rims is Blue, with Blue shorts like underwear. The school logo on the bottom left of her shirt. Her hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She looked up at the tiled ceiling and pouted slightly.

"Pan?" Her head quickly snapped to the side, not believing her ears.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" She asked, dropping her arms to her side.

"I came to pick you up, is that a problem?" He question.

"Oh no, it's not. It's just that-"

"Son," They both turned their heads to the person who called her, and frowned. Their Math teacher. "Detentions that way," She pointed down the hall with a stern expression.

"You have detention?"

"I had it this whole week," She said truthfully.

He frowned slightly. Why would she have detention. She was too good for that. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You can explain it to me later. Want me to wait until you get out?"

"Um, No it's okay. Your probably busy and-" She was suddenly pushed into the lockers hard by a laughing teen.

"My fault, Son." He fakely exclaimed. He glanced at Trunks for a split second before meeting Pan's once more and walking away.

She glared at the back of his head. "Bastard," She muttered.

"Is he-"

"I gotta go," She said walking passed him and after the boy.

He watched as she chased the boy down the hall and turned the corner. There was something about the look in his eyes that didn't like. The look he gave him, His eyes suddenly harden when his stare met his.

Pan ran down the hall before making a bee line towards the middle door. When she neared it, she slowed down her pace before quickly opening the door and walking in quietly. She look towards the side to see who was on duty for today and noticed it was the E.l.a. Teacher once again.

Sighing quietly to herself, she quickly took her seat in the farther back corner. It was only a matter of seconds until the door reopened to show her number one enemy. She smirked as he glared at her and made his way towards her.

"Now that all of you are here, let me just say, Follow the rules and you'll be able to leave on time, But you two," He pointed to the two in the back, "owe me minutes for your tardiness," He said in a monotone. He then turned and pointed at the board behind him, reading the rules out loud.

The rules was:

No Talking

No Eating

No Playing around

You must stay in your seat

She paid no mind to what The teacher was saying as she heard this all last week. She watched as he made his way to the desk next to her. She smild Innocently at him as he gave her the evil eye.

"It's 4:10 now. Detention ends at 5:10."

'Well, he didn't say I couldn't be on my phone now did he?' Pan thought, smirking.

Burying her head in one of her arm's, she unlocked her phone to see she had a unread message. She then began reading it.

_Hey, me and the guys are going to the new mall that's opening, you coming?_

Pan sweat dropped but smiled nonetheless. 'Well in least she's getting back to her normal self'. She quickly replied back.

**By the Gang you mean You, Trunks, Goten, And Marron, correct? **

She was quick to reply, like always._ Come on, she's not going to be annoying, I promise._

**Yeah, Just like all the other times you promised. I'll think I'll pass. I'm too tired anyways and I'm stuck in detention again. :(**

_Detention again? What did you do this time? And please! Do I have to drag you down to the mall again?_

'Well, I don't want her upset about another thing,' **No, Fine I'll go and yes detention, and it's all because Of Him! I swear If I could kill him, I would!**

_Ya! Okay, get out of detention and meet us at the entrance of the mall!_

**Okay fine, But if she starts with me...**

_She's not. We'll even split the group up. You and me go in one direction while Trunks, Goten, And Marron go in the other. Hopefully she'll get bored and just leave, lol_

**Or she'll beg Trunks to take her somewhere else and leave Goten by himself, No thanks. Why can't she just stay home? :'(**

_Well she is our friend and fine, just this once I'll try to leave her behind. You owe me._

**Correction: She Your friend and thx! Later,**

_See ya!_

She scrolled until she seen Trunks' name before texting him. **Hey Trunks, Go to the mall without me, I'll meet you guys at the entrance of the mall.**

_You sure? And who was that kid that pushed you, I've never seen him before. _

**Positive, and don't mind him, he's new and a jerk. **

_Is that your Boyfriend?_

**Hell no! Never in a million years would I ever like him! Just go.**

_Fine, be safe coming here, Laters_

**Bye**

She mentally sighed as she sat up once more as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. She glanced at the clock and sighed out loud this time. '47 minutes left..'

She turned to see his arms covering his head on the table. Well he's got an Idea.

Pan rested her head in her arms and closed her eyes. A nap would do her some good. Specially if Bra couldn't find a way to stop Marron from Inviting herself again. If she does come, she'll need all the energy she could muster up to deal with her. The little Brat. Who could stand such an annoying child? She just have a feeling Trunks would break up with her very soon, or so she hopes. If she could see Marron isn't the right one for him then how come he couldn't see for himself?

"Hn." Because he's, 'In Love' or so they claim. He's too young for that crap. He doesn't even know what that means! Of course she doesn't know how it feels but she know what it looks like. Take her Parents for example. They both show they care deeply for it, and not because they say it every look they get in their eyes when they talk about one another. It doesn't hold regret or misery, It shows much love and happiness. Now take a look at Bulma and Vegeta. Sure, thy might argue then a normal married couple but it's always the look in the eyes that tells you other wise. Vegeta might be hard to read but if you actually have a really good connection that's enough for the Man to trust you, he'll let you in and you can on a rare basis tell when his emotions change, even if it's only for mere seconds. But Trunks and Marron, you can tell it's not going to last every long. Well for Pan's Point of view anyways. They was just too different! They don't have the sparked that neither Parents have.

May'be it's because she's not paying close attention to the couple. She still doesn't even know why Trunks would want to even go out with her. It was just crazy and confusing. He's crazy and confusing.

She started to let sleep take over her...

But who knows, she might just be crazy for ever thinking they was a bad couple. May'be..Just may'be...They Might actually be the perfect couple...

'Tch. Doubt it,' And everything was slowly devoured into darkness.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan's Dream

_"But why? Why chose her over me?! After all we've been through..." Cried a girl's voice._

_"For the last time, It didn't mean much to me so just leave me alone!" Came another voice. A male voice._

_The girl had light blue hair that came over her shoulders with glasses framing her face perfectly. The Tears was fresh and streaming down her face as she looked up at him. He had his back turned to her with a irritated expression on his features._

_"But it meant a lot to me," She muttered softly._

_"Just stop it! We both knew this wasn't going to last very long so stop crying." What was wrong with him._

_He wore a black button up shirt, an orange shirt underneath with dark blue jeans. He had nicely brown eyes and Blonde hair._

_Was this kid Blind? Why would anyone leave such a girl like this? She gave off that Innocent look, Her big purple eyes shining brightly with fresh tears. She wore a lavender dress that stopped just above her knees with flats._

_"But-" She stopped as another girl suddenly came running up to them. The girl had Orange hair that stopped just in the middle of her back. She was dressed in a dark purple shirt with Black shorts on. Small boots that came just past her ankles. She gave a small frown as she stared at the girl._

_"Masaharu?" She started. "Who is she?" She finished, looking at him._

_"Don't worry," He glared hard at the girl. "She's not Important." He spat. He turned around and began walking away with the Orange headed girl._

_"Masaharu..." She clutched her necklace as she sobbed quietly. "Never again, will I ever fall in love..." She muttered._

End

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Never again...Never again...Noo..."

Wham!

"Ow! What the hell?" She quickly sat up, grabbing her head in both hands, trying to stop the throbbing. Her vision was slightly blurry but she could make out the figure as Him. "What do you want?" She snapped when he didn't answer the first time.

"Idiot, it's time to go." He said in a monotone, before laving ahead. She took a quick glance around the room to see it empty.

"Where's Mr.-"

"Gone." Was all he said as he opened the door. "You coming?"

She slowly stood up and made her way towards the front, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you being nice?"

"Not really," He answered, slamming the door close in her face. She rolled her eyes before opening the door and exiting the room. 'And to think he was actually being nice.' She laughed at her own stupidity.

She quickly went to her locker and put in the combination. Once opening it, she grabbed her book bag and any books she might need and extra clothes to change in before shutting it close. But what she didn't want, need, or knew He would be there leaning on the next locker. She jumped in surprise but once she noticed him, she rolled her eyes before giving him her back as she began walking.

"So your just going to walk away like that?"

"Yup!" He watched as She then made her way to the bathroom to change. As she entered the bathroom, she went to the first stall and quickly changed back into her Uniform.

When she stepped out into the hallway once more, she didn't spot him anywhere. She guessed he already took off to God knows where.

She took out her phone and looked at the time. "Crap, I'm already late." She muttered to herself. And just like that, she took off running towards the main door. Pushing the main door open, she looked both ways, making sure no one was looking before shooting into the air and in the direction of the mall.

It was several minutes when the mall came into view. As she got closer, she landed a block away from the mall and began running towards the mall. When she was just across the street, in from of the mall, she seen everyone waiting for her arrival. Bra had her arm's crossed as she looked every way, with an annoyed look on her face. Goten was trying to calm the teen down, but also laughing at doing so, which irritated her further. Marron was clinging onto Trunks arm as she tried to get his attention as he just stared straight ahead and at Her.

Pan sweat dropped as she laughed a little. That wasn't weird at All!

She quickly crossed the street and greeted everyone. "Sorry for taking too long," She said.

Bra just rolled her eyes and grabbed her wrist, dragging her inside the enormous Mall. The rest followed behind. They stopped to awe at the sight. The place looked bigger on the inside. It had many floors to explore and many people buzzed around, exiting one store to another.

"This is unreal," Pan said with a raised eyebrow. It was Much better then the other mall. She was glad they reconstructed it. This looked high tech. She eyed the huge fountain that was placed in the middle. Someone could really fall in that.

Getting out of her shocked state first, Pan leaned in close to the Blue haired teen and whispered, "So what happen to getting rid of Blondie?" She questioned.

"Trust me I've tried!" Bra said holding her hands up in defense. "But Trunks Insisted we bring her." Pan just sighed loudly as Bra giggled in response.

When they stood in the middle of the mall, Bra turned around to face everyone. "Okay you guys do whatever you do. I need to Take Pan to a special store."

"Sounds like a plan!" Goten exclaimed.

Trunks coughed. "Um, don't you want to take Marron with you guys? Me and Goten was just going to go to the arcade."

"Figures he would suggest that," Pan muttered. Bra elbowed her friend and smiled Innocently at her Brother.

"No it's okay and besides, she would want to stay with her boyfriend, isn't that right, Marron?" Bra started, glancing at the Blonde, only to sigh in irritation as she stared at the jewelry store on the other side.

"Trunks! Let's look in there!" She pointed. Trunks sighed as he was dragged acrossed the mall.

"Well I guess that leaves us three," Goten started.

"It's better then having her with us," Pan said. "Let's just go before they catch up with us."

"Okay let's go," Bra said, taking the lead. Pan and Goten just followed closely behind her.

It was grossly quiet in the back, making the younger teen grow slightly irritated. She decided to speak up. "So," She started. "How was today? Any progress?"

Goten shrugged. "It's the same as yesterday. Marron stayed with Trunks and I stayed with Bra in the Gravity Room. Still seem's like she has some more anger she needs to get out."

"Did she land any good punches?"

"Hardly." He chuckled. "If she ever wants to land a perfect hit on me then she's gonna need training, the hard way."

Pan laughed. "Remember when we had to spar with Vegeta for a whole month? That was torture."

"We basically lived in there with him." He stated. "I doubt He'll even train her like he trained us."

"Your probably right, That's his little Princess,"

"But the weirdest this was that he pushed Trunks too hard. Remember when Vegeta beated him to a pulp."

"A little. I barely remember what he said. He said something about him being weak and...something about some girl I don't know." She then glared at Goten. "And I probably would of remembered if Someone wouldn't just randomly knocked me out!" She raised a fist at him.

He held his hands up in defense and sweat dropped. "Trust me, it was for good reasons."

She crossed her arm's with an eyebrow raised. "And what would that be exactly?"

"Um..Hey Bra, wait up!" He ran ahead and quickly started another conversation with the teen. Pan rolled her eyes once more that day before catching up with the two. She gave Goten the evil eye before joining the new conversation. She wouldn't let this go though. He tried to leave the conversation suspiciously for her Not to ask. And saying he had to knock her out without an explanation was just crazy. She would be getting some answer's later.

"Oh let's go in there!" Bra exclaimed, grabbing the two's wrist and dragging them inside before they could protest.

2 hours later...

The three crashed at the food court with many bags surrounding their feet's. Pan sighed heavily as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Saiyan or not, carrying many bags filled with unnecessary items (Or so Pan believes in ) for hours could get tiring.

"Need food!" Goten said getting up. Bra followed closely behind him.

"Hey, get me-"

Bra held up her hand to stop her. "Everything, I know." Pan smiled at her before putting her head in her hands. She was now alone and bored. She looked across from her and watched more people as they went from one place to another.

Her mind suddenly wandered to the Lavender haired teen. She wondered what could be taking them so long. 'Probably making out,' She shuddered at the thought. 'Her breath probably reeks,' She smirked mentally.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a heavy tray was placed in front of her. She blinked in confusion before looking around the food to see Goten holding to trays full of food.

"Eat up because we still need to do a lot of shopping before we go and the mall closes soon so hurry up!" Bra ordered, taking her seat. Goten didn't need to be told twice. As he took his seat, he automatically began chowing down. Soon Bra began eating,closely followed by Pan. They got many weird looks as they scarfed down their food without a care.

When they was done, they all leaned back in their seats, Pan and Goten rubbing their stomachs in satisfactory. That really hit the spot!

Pan let out a mannish-burp before speaking. "I'll be back, I gotta use the bathroom." She announced, standing up.

"Hurry up, we got lot's of stores to see!" Bra yelled after the girl. Pan waved her off before continuing her search for the bathroom. Hopefully they'll still have it in the same place...

As her thoughts concluded, it was certainly in the same place. She pushed open the door and seen it was sorta packed. And all of them trying to look at their reflection in the mirror. She wasn't surprised to see Marron was one of them. She coughed as the bathroom was already smelling with many different kinds of perfume. It hasn't even been a day and they got it to smell all fruity and crap!

Marron met Pan's glaze in the Mirror and before she knew it, the Demi Saiyan went into the first stall. Marron frowned suddenly. She hoped she wasn't spying on her every move because she was with Trunks. That would be so sad.

Just like that, Pan was in and out in a matter of seconds. She pushed past the over'ed make up Teens to wash her hands. They all glared at her but she Ignored them. She quickly dried her hands and left without a second glance at the Blonde.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she placed her hands on her hips as she looked around the huge place. This really was a big place, anyone could get lost in here. "I wouldn't mind getting locked up in here for a night, could be fun." She said to herself. She shooked her head at herself and smiled.

"I should be getting back, Bra's probably having a freaking panic attack for me being gone too long." She started walking when she suddenly stopped once more to turned her sights left. Her eyes met the fountain and she couldn't resist. Her feet began walking towards the Huge object.

When she stood in front of it, she stared in amazement at it. People was sitting on the edge, minding their own business. She found It was weird of her to be suddenly attracted to such a thing.

She turned to see a small girl run up to the thing. She had dark Brown hair that was in two pony tails and bright Purplish-Pink eyes. She was dressed in a red dress that stopped at the knees. The dress was covered in small cherry Blossoms. White shoes to match. She closed her eyes as chanted some words before tossing the coin in.

Pan looked shocked at the girl, 'A New family? Was she a...A foster kid?' Many questions ran through the teen's mind that she missed most of the commotion that was taking place. By the time she came out of her thoughts, she turned to see the girl suddenly yelling.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried. She was suddenly surrounded by three boys her size, and looked to be the same age.

"Awe, she's gonna cry," One of them taunted.

"No I'm not!" She swatted the one in the middle's hand away as he pulled out her ribbons, causing her hair to fall down her shoulder on one side. "Give that back!" Why wasn't anyone doing anything?

"Who's gonna make me?" He questioned, ripping the other ribbon out her hair.

"Hey," They all turned to see Pan walking up to them, anger written on her face. When she reached the four, she bend down to their level and put on a smile on her face. "You know that's not nice so why don't you just give the girl back her hair ties and leave her be, how's that?"

He eyed Pan up and down before sticking his Tongue out at her. "I don't have to listen to you!" He snapped.

Pan's face fell as her eyebrow twitched in irritation. Apparently this Kid needs to learn some manners for she's not the one to mess with. "Listen Kid, I think you-"

"No I thing you need to listen here!" He started, cutting her off. He snapped his fingers and automatically his two friends grabbed the girls arm as the boy in front of Pan grabbed the front of her shirt in a tight grip, yanking her close to his face. Pan was shocked at his strength but soon glared dagger's at him. No one does that to Pan Son and get's away unharmed!

"I do things my way And I don't take orders from stupid People like yourself, so back off!" He spat, pushing her down to the ground. Pan eyes widen as she stared up at him in shock. The nerves of this Brat! He was just like Marron, may'be worst. He did seem strong for his age...

"And If I want to take her ribbons then I will!" He then went up to the girl and with one shove, she went flying into the fountain. She screamed as the Icy cold water touched her skin, the water splashed, getting some on the floor. The boys quickly ran away before Pan could even get up.

"Hey!" She yelled after them. She would of gone after them but first she needed to make sure the girl was alright. She turned to see the girl softly crying as she remained sitting. Pan leaned over and stretched out her arm. "Take my hand," She offered. The little girl looked up at her and slowly took her hand. Pan easily pulled the small girl up and lifted her out of the fountain. The front of her school uniform was slightly wet but she didn't care. She bend down to the girls height and looked her in the eye. "You Okay?" She wiped the girl's tears away from her face.

"I-I-I Think so...Thank you,"

"No Problem, Kid. Where's your parents?" Pan asked but before the girl could even answer, Pan continued. "Well may'be we should get you out of those wet clothes, can't have you catching a cold now, can we?" Before the girl could protest, Pan grabbed her small hand. "Come, I could buy you some clothes and later you can tell me who those Brats was. I'll teach them a thing or tw-"

"Watch Out!" But before she could even turn to see who it was, a huge force suddenly pushed her into hard, knocking her off her feet. The three of them fell into the fountain together.

Some people turned there heads to see what was going on but shooked their heads as they thought it was just some stupid teens playing in the fountain and continued on their way.

Pan laid under the water as sh fought with the heavy weight on top of her. She quickly pushed it off as she quickly sat up, gasping for air. She turned her had to see the little girl doing the same. She could still feel the little girl's hand in her's.

She quickly stood to hr feet and pulled the girl to hers next. She asked if she was okay and the little girl nodded.

"A+ on my life," Pan muttered sarcastically as she stared down at her soaked form. She then turned to yell at the figure who was stupid enough to push them both in but froze as she stared at him.

"YOU!" He just rolled his eyes at her before standing himself. He started to ring the water from his hair. "What the heck is the matter with you?!" She yelled.

He winced slightly as his ears started to ring a little. "Stop your whining, it's just water. It's not going to kill you," He said slightly irritated.

But she Ignored him and stomped over to him, "You pushed not only me but the girl in the fountain too!" She exclaimed, pointing to the girl who looked down.

He stared past her to see the girl before looking back at her angrily. "It was an accident!"

"How the hell do you push two girl in a fountain by accident?!"

"If you don't stop yelling..." He warned.

"Apologize to her in least!"

"Sorry!" He yelled, glaring at the girl. God she was so annoying.

The girl jumped from his sudden outburst. Pan glare just harden. "That's not how you apologize to someone, jerk!" It was then she tackled him down. She grabbed his head and forced it under the water angrily. No one should even be treated like that, specially if it's a little girl who did nothing to deserve it.

It was only a matter of seconds until his hands came around her wrist and in a blink of an eye, he rolled them over.

"What the hell, Son?!" He yelled in her face. She tried to wiggle her wrist free from his tight grip as she tried to sit up, all the Oxygen leaving her body.

He sighed as he let go of her wrist and sat on his knees. She instantly sat up and spitted the water to the side of her. She turned back to glare at him but seen him staring at something else with a raised eyebrow. She followed his glaze and her eyes widen. She quickly closed her legs and glared at him as soon as his eyes meet hers.

"Perv," She muttered, turning her head the other way.

"Not my fault you like to put on a show," He said in a monotone that she always hated.

"I do not like putting on shows!" She snapped. Then then stood to her feet and gave her back to him.

"So you just open your legs wide for people to sneak peaks?"

"No I don't, you little-"

"Pan!" Pan turned to heard the sound of her name and seen Bra, Goten, Trunks, And Marron running her way. When they reached the fountain, they stared at her surprised.

"Why are you playing in a fountain?" Goten questioned.

"And who's that?" Bra asked, glancing at the boy behind her. He didn't meet her glaze as he was too bust glaring at her Brother who seems to be doing the same. Bra looked confused about this.

Pan just rolled her eyes at them. It was then Bra noticed the little girl. Not too later the rest noticed her too.

Not feeling comfortable with many eyes on her, sh quickly went behind Pan to shield herself. Pan placed a comforting arm around the girl.

She heard movement of the water behind her and turned to see Him getting up himself finally.

Pan picked the girl up easily and held her in place on her hip. "Guys," She made a hand motion to the boy behind her. "Meet Natsume."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**That's it! For now anyways. lol. Read and review please! It would mean so much to m, thx! Tell your friends to read, Laterz!**


	4. Fights: Ditching with the enemy

**GOT THE_ HUNGER GAMES_ ON DVD, BABY! Oh yeah, lol. I can't get enough of this movie and can't wait for the second part! Comes out on my birthday, _November 22_. Hell yeah! I'm Hype to the Max! And it falls on Thanksgiving sometimes, What?! Oh yes, life is too good. Mad food! lol. **

**And Happy Birthday to my Mother, July 7!**

* * *

Lolgirllisa: Yeah, he seems like a real jerk, lol.

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 3: Fights; Ditching with the enemy._

Pan stared up at the ceiling as she laid on her bed. The clock read 12:02 in the morning but she still wasn't able to sleep. Her mind kept wandering towards the little girl she's met-which she learned her name to be Ayume. She also learned what type of foster care Ayume was in. It was called, "Kidspeace," By the way she looked, Pan guess they was treating her right. But looks could be deceiving. It could be a one time thing that some one would look as adorable as her.

Pan turned over on her side and frowned slightly. And who was that kid that pushed her into the fountain? A girl like that doesn't deserve to be treated like that, no girl does! Honestly, what could she possibly have don to get three boys angry?

Well in least she went home with a few bags of her own. Yeah after she explained the situation to the rest, Bra made it her mission to get the girl some new clothes, and just as she predicted, Bra of course when over board once more.

Pan was just glad they ran out of time because she claimed she had to go. Pan was slightly sad because she didn't want the girl to leave just yet. She was too adorable! So innocent and sweet. It made her wonder who wouldn't adopt such a child like her.

'Adopt...'

Her eyes started to close...

She would give anything to see that little girl once more time...

Adopt was the last word her mind whispered as sleep slowly took over...

~~~~~~~~n.n

Students quickly filled in the halls. Pan was at her locker stuffing it with text books and such. She sighed in relief when she put the last book in and slammed it shut before leaning against it, closing her eyes.

"Hey," She didn't even open her eyes as she knew the voice.

"Hey," She spoke softly.

He seen her brows furrow slightly. "What's wrong? Still thinking about the girl?"

She opened her eyes and turned to him. "Her name is Ayume, Trunks." She then looked up at the ceiling. "I don't understand...Why wouldn't someone adopt her? She's sweet, caring, and adorable. Who wouldn't want that?!" She sighed heavily. "People are so stupid!"

"It's okay-"

"No it's not okay! She's in foster care! Who knows whats going on in there, and on top of that, she was getting bullied!"

Trunks grabbed both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Pan, she looked well. She was in good shape, dressed appropriately and looked healthy as ever so I'm guessing what ever Foster Care she's in is doing okay and the boy probably just had one of those kid crushes."

"Okay, I get the teasing a little But pushing someone in a fountain? And I guess he must have a crush on me because he sure made a good Impression yesterday." She laughed.

"I just hope your not into dating people younger than you..."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Anyways, let's go. The bell's about to-"

**Riiiiiiiinnnngggg! **

"Ring," Pan laugh.

Trunks wrapped an arm around the smaller Saiyan, "Lets go," He dragged the teen to their first class, which was History. On the way their they seen Goten at his locker and quickly greeted him before entering the classroom.

Now Trunks was shocked to see that kid, Natsume in this class. His Mood just went from happy to Irritated in a matter of seconds.

Pan must have sensed this because she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and turned to see what he was now glaring at. She glared in seconds as she met his eyes, His cold Blue eyes.

Trunks watched as he smirked at her, "I don't like the look he's giving you," He growled out.

"Just Ignore him," She said as she walked towards her seat, which was right in front of him.

She was right about to sit down when her seat was pulled from under her. She screamed as her as she came crashing down. The room fell silent before all the students bursted out laughing. She quickly stood to her feet and turned around to glare at the smirking teen.

"What the hell?" Trunks yelled. He stormed over to them, anger written on his face. When he stood up to him, Trunks noticed he was about a few inches shorter, but that didn't really matter right now. What matter's was getting revenge on him for hurting his Best friend.

Natsume stared hard at the Boy and stood tall. His face showing no emotion but his Blue eyes was hard as stone.

Trunks equaled his stare, if not, harder. If he thought he could easily Intimidate the young Prince, he was sadly mistaken.

Pan stood in between the two, placing a hand on their chest, pushing them away. "Okay boys, sit down. It wasn't that serious." She said the last part, looking at Trunks, but his eyes remained locked with the other boy.

It was when he tried to take a step closer that she started to get a little worried. She turned to him and started to push him back. "Trunks, it's your first day back, don't get into trouble."

"I don't care, he has no right to treat you like that!" He argued, his eyes now locking with her's.

"Move it, Son." Pan mentally groaned as she glared at the boy behind her. "If he wants to fight me, let him."

Pan turned around, a vein popping out of her forehead as she glared at him. "Would you shut up! He's not fighting you!"

The whole class groaned but she shot all of them a hard glare before her eyes rolled back to Natsume. "Just go sit down in your seat." She snapped, pointing to his chair. She winced when his hand gripped her finger, yanking her towards him. She let out a small scream when her chest collided with his. She blushed when she looked into his eyes that was too close for her and Trunks' liking's. She frowned nonetheless.

"Your not the one who makes the rules when it's comes between us," He muttered, only for her ears only. He smirked when she averted her eyes from his before pushing her away from him.

She stumbled to the side as she watched him take another step towards the angry Saiyan teen. All hell broke loose when the first Punch was thrown.

Everyone moved back as they cheered the fight on. Pan stood to her feet and watched in horror when Trunks had the upper hand. Even though he might deserve what he's getting, She knew he was too strong for Natsume to handle.

Pan ran behind Trunks and wrapped her arm's around his waist, dragging him away from the boy who now had a split lip. "Trunks, stop!" Pan yelled, as she tried to hold him off. She looked to see Natsume getting up and nearing the Saiyan boy who somehow broke her grasp.

With all the shouting's, Many teachers ran into the classroom and towards the fight but stopped in there tracks as the fight started to get a little intense.

"Stop them!" Pan shouted at them. The cheering only gotten louder from the students on the side lines. She rolled her eyes as she realized they wasn't moving any time soon. She turned back to the fight to see Trunks being knock down to the ground, his head hitting the floor painfully hard but that didn't stop him from his ruthless assault on the boy.

"Trunks!" Pan turned her head to see Goten. Trailing close behind was Bra and Marron.

Goten pushed passed everyone and stood next to his niece, his brows furrowed. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, pushing Natsume off his friend and helped him up. He struggled to hold him down as Pan and bra was having the same problem with Natsume.

Pan turned to look at Marron to see her standing there, her hands covering her mouth from shocked. Pan's vein popped out once again. Like she hasn't seen a fight before, let alone Him fight.

"Instead of standing there like an Idiot _'That I know you are,' _Help us!" She snapped.

Marron blinked twice before snapping her head in her direction and glared at her. Pan dropped Natsume's arm that she was holding and faced Marron with an intense stare. This made it much harder for Bra since she was weaker.

And before anyone knew it, they tackled each other to the ground. Everyone who once had their attention on the boys was now watching them. Pan had thrown the first punch, but didn't stop there. Her fist repeatedly hit her face before the Blonde fell down, but not before taking Pan down who quickly got the upper hand, but that all stopped when she felt someone roughly pulling her back. She soon learned that to be Trunks.

She stumbled and tripped back into someone's arm's. She looked up to see Natsume. She looked back to see Trunks tending to his girlfriend. He helped her up to her feet and looked at her face, tilting it to the side to inspect it. She already had a bloody nose and a busted lip. Well now she know Trunks won't be sucking faces with her for a while... She mentally smirked at that thought, but it slowly died down when she seen him turn to her.

He walked towards her. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He snapped. "You know she's no match for you and you still attack her like some animal!"

"Well it wasn't-"

"But it was. Tell me, did you or did you not hit her first?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side, his arm's crossed as he stood in one of indimitading stance. It did little to her though.

"Yeah but you shouldn't be talking, you threw thee first punch at Natsume!" She argued.

"Yes, but for you!" He said. "You know, it's like ever since me and Marron got together, you've been acting weird and causing problems and I'm tired of it so why don't you do us all a favor and just leave!"

The room fell silent as their heads turned back and forth as they watched the two friends argue with one another. Bra slowly came up to Pan's side and tried to pull her away before things got out of hand, but Pan didn't listen as she stared at Trunks with a look that said she couldn't believe him.

Pan didn't say anything as she gave him one last look before smirking. She shooked her head at him before making her way out of the circle, making sure she bumped her shoulder into him on purpose.

Trunks glared at her retreating form and was about to after her when he felt a small tug on his arm and turned to look at Marron. He didn't say anything as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the classroom.

When the class stared at their retreating forms, The Global teacher finally spoke up. "Goten, Bra, if you two don't want detention, then I advise you two to help get this classroom together."

The said teen's eyes grew twice their size. "But this isn't even our class!" Goten argued.

"That's it, you just brought yourself and Ms. Brief detention." He declared.

"What?! That's not fair!" Goten cried. He winced when Bra's fist came in contact with his arm. She was getting stronger...

"Shut it!" She snapped. Goten just pouted.

"But it's not fair!" He whispered harshly to her.

"It doesn't matter!" She whispered back in the same manor. He sighed heavily before helping the rest of the class clean up the mess. Bra rolled her eyes before joining him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Her fist was balled into tight fist as she stomped away from the classroom. She felt like punching something...

She looked to the side to see a row of lockers and in a instant, her fist was engulfed within the locker. She sighed irritated. This wasn't helping! She needed something else, probably something Blonde and that would scream in pain.

'That's not such a bad Idea,' She thought with a smirk. At this moment, she didn't care if Trunks was there or mad. The bitch deserves ever punch Pan lays on her, and he deserves some of it for talking to like that. The nerve of him! She thought sh came first when it comes between her and the Brat. She didn't do anything wrong to deserve this!

She pulled her fist out of the locker and stumbled back into the wall on the other side. She needed to release her anger out soon before she takes out on the whole school.

"So much anger locked inside such a tiny body," She rolled her eyes as she turned her had to look at Natsume who made his way towards her. She glared at his as he stood next to her.

"What do you want?" She snapped. She crossed her arm's over her chest and turned her head away from him.

He looked at her with a blank stare before continuing. "Well I was going to suggest we go blow off some steam,"

"We? As in you and me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her before asking, "Well?"

She looked away in thought. She didn't want to see Trunks' face at the moment and didn't felt like bumping into him later either, and she know's things are going to get much worst if she even see's Marron's face again. And she couldn't forget about Natsume. He'll just get into another fight, and if it's with Trunks, she knew it was going to be very soon.

She shrugged with a sigh. "Yeah okay. So, where do you wanna go, to the gym or something?"

He didn't say anything as he pushed himself of the wall and started going the way he came from.

"Gym's that way," Sh pointed behind her.

"I didn't say we was going to the gym now did I?" He said looking over his shoulder at her.

Her eyebrow's furrowed in confusion. "Then where else are we going to blow off steam? I say the gym is a good Idea,"

He gave her one of his famous blank look.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Is it bad?" Marron questioned. Her head was tilted back as she pressed the tissue on her nose as her other hand held a small ice pack on her cheek.

"No, it's not that bad. I think your able to go back to class and stay out of trouble from now on." The nurse said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Ms, Gibbles." Trunks said as he took Marron's hand in his as he lead her out of the room.

"Trunks, It hurts!" She whined, a small tear escaping her eye. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"You want me to call your Mom?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Please," He nodded and pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial button. After the many fight's she's gotten into with the Saiyan teen, he just added her mother's number one of his speed dial numbers as he was tired always dialing the same number.

"Your so good to me," She said lovingly. He bend down to kiss her but once his lips made contact with her's, she instantly pulled back.

"Owe,"

He smiled softly at her. "Sorry," He pressed the phone to his ear and listened as it began to ring. He waited a few more seconds until he heard the voice of her Mother.

"Hello...Yeah 18, Um I need you to pick up Marr-" He suddenly stopped as he turned his head to the side as he heard a voice, a familiar one at that.

His eyebrows furrowed when he spotted Natsume pushing the door that lead to the exit of the school, but what got him even more angry was the person who ran to catch up with him.

"Huh? Oh, um, On second thought. I need you to do me a favor..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Calm down," He said with an annoyed expression on his face. He looked the opposite direction of the girl that was clinging on his arm in a worried manor.

"How can I calm down? This is cutting!" Pan said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I know what it is. I do it all the time." Natusme said truthfully. He didn't know why he was telling her this. It was none of her business whatsoever.

"That's because your a delinquent." She muttered, her eyes into slits.

"And your boring," He said in a bored voice to match his expression.

"I am not!" Pan argued. "I can be fun!"

"Whatever," He said, not really caring for this conversation. He started walking, taking Pan with him. When sh was walking side by side, she didn't bother taking her arm from his as she looked around. They was currently walking down a stone path, barely people walking by and the people that was, looked at the two in confusion. This just made Pan more worried.

"What if people snitch on us?" She whispered, looking back at the older couple that was watching them.

"And who are they going to tell? They don't even know what school we go to." He said, glaring at the couple that started at them. The couple quickly scurried off under his stare.

He then looked straight ahead once more as if nothing ever happened. Pan sighed in slight relief but she still held on to him. He didn't say anything and just kept walking.

"Did he hurt you?" Natsume looked down to see her curious eyes staring into his.

He scoffed. "As if, dude it's like a Bitch..Like you!" He smirked when her mouth dropped open.

"I'll have you know I hit like a man!"

"May'be because you are," That earned him a punch in the arm. He gave a small chuckled. "Like a Bitch,"

"Shut up!" She let his arm go and turned away from him, arm's crossed. He just looked at her before walking away. Pan turned her head slightly to see him actually walking away without a care. "Wait up!"

"Jerk," She muttered as she grabbed his arm once more. It soon felt silent between the two. Pan looked down to the ground. It felt weird to be with him. They always argue, try to get each other in trouble, pulling pranks on one another, and here she was skipping school with him. May'be Trunks was right, she has been acting weird.

"So..." She said breaking the silence between them.

"Hn."

"Where are we heading exactly. You never really told me."

"Anywhere, Why, is there somewhere you want to go?" He questioned. Pan let a smile out as she looked up at him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"So This is what you wanted to do?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Beat's just walking around."

"Hn." They was in a park, barely filled with anyone. He was currently being pushed on the swing by Pan. She stepped on the swing from behind him to join him. He looked up and gave off an annoyed look but she just smiled down at him.

When they swing went back, it gave him a better view to spot her underwear. "Strawberries..."

"Huh?" She looked down and blushed. Her hands quickly came down to the front of her skirt to pull it down but it Also caused her to fall backwards as the swing was still in motion. She screamed as her butt made contact with the ground.

Tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back as she sighed heavily.

"Another show I see,"

"Quite it!" She cried. She stood to her feet and started to rub her backside. She uttered a low, "Jerk," looking away from him. "Let's just go!" She snapped.

"Where?" He said not moving. If it was something dumb, he would consider going back to school.

"I don't know, somewhere but here. It's obviously I can't swing on here without you trying to sneak peaks like a perv."

He shrugged his shoulders. "S'not my fault you do things to cause that."

"I didn't tell you to look up my skirt!"

"Yes, but you jumped on behind me an-"

"Just shut up and let's go." She snapped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the swing. "You know, I thought this small walk was suppose to be stress relief but it only seem's like your causing more stress on me!"

He started to walk faster, taking the lead. "Whatever. I'm picking the next place we go to because your just doing things that's boring."

Pan scoffed. "Well I like swinging, so excuse me."

"So does little kids,"

"What are you trying to say, that I have a kid's mind?"

"Yes, and you also fit one because of your height." He said as a matter of fact.

Pan's mouth dropped once more. "That's so mean! I am very tall for my age!"

"And how old are you?"

"14,"

"Whatever."

"Stop that!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

"So you don't think This is boring?!"

"No, it's relaxing." The dark haired teen was laying down on the grass under a shady tree in a open space. They was pretty far away from the school and that made the nervousness come back full force.

"Why don't we start heading back." She started as she looked into the distance of the school. She was sure someone knew or realized they was missing. It was when she felt a hard tug on her arm that she let out a small shriek as was being pulled to the ground. She soon found her head on his chest. Her hand resting just inches from her head.

He had one arm around her, keeping her in place as his other was behind his head, used as a pillow.

She blushed slightly. She listened to his low even breath. She just had to think, was this wrong? Not laving school- she knew that was way wrong. Just think how much trouble she would be if her Parent's found out. But Being with him? May'be...

"See how not hearing your squeaky voice can make almost anything better?" He asked.

Pan lifted her head to glare at him but didn't get the chance to as she watch thee smile break out on his face and couldn't help but smile herself. He was actually smiling...

"You have a pretty smile..." She softly said. "You should smile more often.." She rested her head back down on his chest, another blush flushed her cheeks. She mentally cursed herself. Why would she say that, let alone out loud?!

"Hn." She looked back up to see him frowning slightly.

"Aw, go back smiling," She said poking his cheek. His eyes was half open as he looked over towards her before giving her a smirk. "I said smile! Come on, Come On!" Her hands came up on either side's of his mouth and made him smile forcefully. "There ya go," She laughed. He unconsciously let out a small smile as he shooked his head.

"But I'm serious, you have a pretty smile.."

"Whatever.." She looked into his blue eyes. They was lighter than Trunks, she noted.

She giggled when his eyes became hard. "There's a-"

"I know.." He said glaring at the creature. But before he could swat it away, Pan stopped him.

"Wait!" She got on her knee's and pulled out her phone.

"Pan.." He said warningly. But she Ignored him and snapped a picture of him. She cooed at the picture before looking back at him. She put a finger so the butterfly could go on it. Once it did, she lifted to her face to get a better look at it. It was Blue while the rims was Black.

He sat up and watched as it flew away momentarily and she pouted slightly. "Awe!" She whined. She quickly stood up and made a run after it.

He laid back so he rested on his elbows as he watched her try to catch the flying creature. She failed as it flew higher.

"Come back!" She whined. She even made an attempt to jump but still failed. She pouted once more and watched as it flutter away. Natsume came to stand next to her, his hands stuffed into her pocket.

"You really like that Butterfly?"

"Yeah, I love that type of light blue." He looked at her. "It matches your eyes.." She turned to smile at him.

"Hn. Close your eyes,"

"Wha-"

"Just do it, and Don't peek." He ordered.

"What happen's if I do?" She said putting her hands over her eyes. "You wouldn't hit a girl like me, would you?"

"If it's you, Yes." She dropped her hands and gaped at him. She rolled her eyes as she seen a smirk on his face and put her hands back on her face. "And I'll do far worst then hit you," He muttered in a voice that left her blushing. She mentally slapped herself repeadily. The hell was wrong with her today?!

"How long is it going to take?" She asked.

"Shut up, and not long." He said looking up at the sky. It was seconds before he started to walk away.

"Okay, open your eyes." He said boredly. She did as she was told and her mouth opened in shock. There he had a small jar with the Butterfly inside it.

"What is the matter with you?!" She suddenly shouted.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "There are no holes in the lid! Are you trying to kill it?!"

"Hn. Close your eyes."

"Not again," She groaned.

"Do it or I'll set it free and I'll throw a Brink at it." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Her eyes widen as she seen him tossing a Brick up and down in his hand. She pulled on his arm.

"Okay Okay! Just don't hurt it!" She placed her hands over her eyes. He smirked at how easily he could get her to do things. He wondered what else he could make her do...

It was only seconds before he told her to remove her hands. He handed her the small jar, the lid now filled with holes.

"How did you do this so quickly?" She questioned. She looked up at him to see him looking off in the distance before pouting slightly. "Wanna start heading back?" She asked softly.

He snapped his head in her direction and gave a look at the mention of school. "Hell no."

"So then why are you-"

"It's nothing, Come on.." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her back under the shady tree. She sat down against the tree while his head rested on her lap. He watched as She lifted the jar up and smiled at it. It amazed him that such little thing could get her happy.

He closed his eyes and sighed lowly. A good nap sounded pretty good right about now...

"No!" He felt her shifting and before he knew it, his head hit the ground. He shot up and watched her figure run with an open jar. He sighed heavily. This girl was going to be trouble. He had a feeling.

Sighing once more, he stood to his feet and started walking towards thee girl. She jumped up as she tried to get the creature.

Snatching the jar away, he said, "Close your eyes."

"Again?"

"Do you want it?" He asked, his voice sounding a little irritated but she waved that off.

"Yes," She put her hand over her eyes. She waited until he told her to open her eyes once more and she smiled brightly like a child who just received candy.

"Don't loose it again." He said sternly. She nodded and followed closely behind him as they walked back to the tree. They got back into their recent positions. It slowly grew quiet between then, Pan just had to break it.

"Natsume?"

"What?" His voice sounded a little rasp.

"Just wondering if you was still awake." She bursted out laughing when his eyes shot open and he glared at her. "Okay, I'll let you sleep, I'm sorry." He glared at her for a few more moments before closing his eyes once more.

It was only a few more moments until she called him again. "Natsume,"

"What?" His voice almost came out into a whine. She laughed at this. "I'm bored!"

"Then go to sleep," He said turning away from her.

"I said I'm bored, not tired." She said as a matter of fact.

"Play a game on your phone," He muttered.

She sighed but did as she was told. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it. It was only seconds later that her small giggles was heard.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." She said. He Ignored her and sat up. He leaned in to look at the Picture ans he frowned.

"Delete it." He said dead serious.

"No, it's cute!" She said. "And plus it wouldn't matter, I send it out to everybody I know." She turned to see the expression he had, which was annoyed, and a little pissed.

"I'm just joking!" She laughed. "But I Did put it as my screen saver." She gave him a toothy smile.

"Pan.."

"Oh come on! What's so bad about it?"

"Why would you want a picture of me with a bug on my face?"

"It's a Butterfly, and a cute one at that and it was a cute moment that I've seen of you."

His eyes became into slit's. "What's in it for me?"

Pan shrugged. "What do you want?" She Ignored the stare he gave her and waited for his answer. But she never got it as she watched him slowly leaned his head closer...

~~~~~~~~n.n

Please review and tell me what you think! Laterz!


	5. provoked: Password,Pictures, & Bathroom

**Lolgirllisa: Lol, they should, shouldn't they? And Trunks does deserve to be jealous, I agree. And lml, Marron, lol**

**SweetenedSky: Don't start to assume things so quickly, Trunks Is a jerk, lml. And thx.**

**Loreena: Lml thx and He's not, Trust me lol.**

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 4: Provoked: Password, Pictures, and Bathroom_

Pan watched him with wide eyes as his face was now only inches away from her's. Her mind screaming only one thing, 'What is he doing? What is he doing? What is he doing?!' Her eyes widen slightly when he tilted his head...

She said this as calmly as she possibly could. "Natsume..What the hell are you doing?" Her voice slightly wavering. Her eyes kept switching to his lips that was too close for comfort, then to his eyes and back. His breath fanned lightly on her face.

His hand came up to caress her face. "You want to know what I want?" He asked.

She quickly glanced to the side before meeting his eyes. "Sure, but can you move back a little?"

He smirked slightly. "Do I..Make you nervous?"

"No but some space would be nice."

"Just relax, Son. I don't bite...Much." He chuckled. "Just close your eyes and trust me, I'll take care of everything..."

"I-I-I don't wanna close my eyes..." Her voice trailed off as he moved closer to her ear.

"Son, close you eyes..." He whispered.

She gulped as she lightly shook from her spot on the ground. She couldn't believe this was real for a moment. She was really here, in a awkward position with her presumably number one enemy.

She nodded lightly as she stared at him with half open eyes before shutting them completely close tightly. It was when she heard him chuckle in her ear she open one eye.

His voice was low and calm as he spoke. "Relax," The hand that rested on her cheek, slowly turned her head to his. "Tell me, have you ever kissed someone?" He questioned, his hand running through her hair a few times before he left it on her shoulder, slowly sliding it down.

She blushed at this. What kind of question is this?! Of course she hasn't kissed anyone. She mentally cried. 'I haven't even had a boyfriend!'

"Um, Yeah," She lied. "Plenty of times! Lot's of guys say's I'm awesome!" 'Okay now that sound's like what Marron would say!' Her mind screamed.

"So you had boyfriends...How many?" He voice going back to normal a little, slightly distracted.

"28!" She opened her eyes to see him now staring at her with an eye brow raised. She mentally slapped, punched and kicked herself repeatedly. "Heh, I mean, 1! Only 1!"

He looked at her for a few more seconds before shaking his head lightly. "...By that lie, I can Easily tell you've never been with anybody, so then That mean's you never had your first kiss.."

She moved back from him. "Like you have!"

"I did, but that's not Important." He started. "So you never had a boyfriend, never kissed anyone, and I'm just taking a guess here, you never had sex or experimented anything sexual before?"

"WHAT TYPE OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" She shouted, her eyes widen. A small blush coated her cheeks. "IF YOU THINK I WAS THAT EASY, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING, BUDDY!"

"I never thought that..." He said turning his body away from her.

She jumped to her feet, her finger pointing at him accusingly. "Then why ask such a question like that?! I should kill you for even saying such words to me!"

"..."

"Well?!"

He turned to her. "Huh?"

She crossed her arm's over her chest. "Apologize!"

"I just asked you a question..." He said shrugging before turning back around. Pan blinked before looking over his shoulder, and what she saw caused her mouth dropped open.

"Give me my phone, you little sneak!" She tackled him to the ground.

~~~~~~~~n.n

10 minutes later...

She sniffed as her eyes watered slightly. She sat on her knee's, head bowed down as he stood in front of her with his arm's crossed. A knot was shown on her head, her clothes slightly ruffed up a bit, along with her hair.

"I hate you," She muttered pathetically.

"Hn. May'be next time you'll have more common sense and know that it would be wise to not attack me." He stated.

"You stole my phone and tried to delete the picture! I had every right to attack you!" She argued, but it only earned her another hit to the head. She cried as she held her head in pain. "Your mean!"

"And your not that bright,"

"I am so!" She then smirked, Ignoring the pain from her head. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be in the 10th. grade now would I?"

"You probably seduced our Principle or Teacher's to get you a passing grade."

With much force, she punched him in the arm, but he didn't move not one bit. She was too caught up in her anger to really notice. "I WOULD NEVER SINK SO LOW!" She fumed. She started punching him repeatedly on his chest. "And why would you even say such a thing? Do I honestly look like the person to do that?!"

"No."

"Then why say it?"

"Why react to it if you know it's not true?" He countered. She sighed heavily as she balled her fist. "Unless it's true..."

Wham!

She aimed a punch in his stomach but he didn't even flinch not one inch. His stare only harden as he looked at her. Now this time, she was paying attention and noticed her hit's wasn't reflecting no sorts of pain to his body whatsoever. Her brow's furrowed in confusion. Why wasn't he doubling over in pain? She knew she hit him too hard for comfort but..He was acting like nothing even happened!

She looked up to meet his hard eyes and gulped. She soon found herself facing the other way as her arm's was behind her back, being held. She didn't even see this coming!

She turned back to glare at him but his free hand gripped her hair, forcing her to look straight. She let out a small squeak from the force. "Keep in mind to never lay your hands on me unless we're doing Other things with them," His voice was in a serious tone. "Is that clear?"

"You can't order me what to do!" She said through gritted teeth. "I'll have you know that I could easily take you down, so it would be wiser if you let me go before you raise my anger any higher." She warned.

He chuckled slightly. "Stronger then me, huh? Because if that was the case, you wouldn't still be in my grasp now would you?" She let out a small scream as he yanked her head back so it laid on his chest. She glared hard as he lowered his head to her ear. "No matter what you say, what you think, what you feel, you will always obey what I say."

"I will never take order's from you, what do I look like, a slave?"

He smirked. "I never said that, but you could be." His hand trailed down from her hair to rest on her hip. "But I would never allow it because your not my type." He said, pushing her away from him.

She stumbled a little before facing the dark haired teen, frowning. "Good! Your not my type either!" She snapped. "And FYI, I'm stronger than you, trust and believe that!" She pointed a finger at him.

He raised his eyebrow at her, and before she knew it, Her hand was slapped out of the way and she was tackled to the ground.

~~~~~~~~n.n

30 minutes later...

"Get off!" She cried. She was laying flat on her back, exhausted. Her wrist was pinned near her head as he straddled her waist.

"You said you was stronger but look how you are now." He said in a somewhat bored tone.

"You cheated!" She accused with teary eyes. She turned her head away from him, her lip quivering slightly.

"How can I cheat? I simply used my strength and proved you wrong."

"Shut up!" She snapped. She waited a few moments before turning her head to look back up at him. He looked down at her with a blank expression. "Can you get off of me?" She snapped.

Blinking, he said, "...Beg me."

Her mouth hung open as she gave him the "WTF" look. "BEG YOU?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"I'm not begging you to get off me." She said in a deadpan voice. " Just save us the upcoming argument that I know we'll have because of you, and just get off."

"...Now you need to beg me to get off and apologize for saying I'll start the next argument because we both know it'll be you who going to start it while I'm the one to finish it."

"Excuse me?! That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Our last argument, you claimed you was stronger then me, look how you are now."

She sighed, knowing they'll be here all day. "Please, can you get off me and I'm sorry for accusing you."

"Say it again... but with a Moan."

Her eyebrow twitched. "What?!" She shouted.

He cringed slightly as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her. "I hate repeating myself."

"I'm not doing that!"

"Then we'll stay here." She groaned out in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

Minutes later...

He was true to his words. They haven't even moved an inch, and she's tried but his weight and strength was just unbelievable! It's been minutes since they last spoke. She had her eyes closed, counting number's in her head to try to lower her annoyance. It only did little...

He was practically laying on top of her now. She couldn't believe she was in this predicament! What the hell was she thinking of skipping with him?

By the sound of his low breathing, he was sleeping. She couldn't see his face as His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his hands rested on her wrist still but less tighter now.

Slowly as ever, she started to rise her wrist off the ground, but in a split second, they was pinned down in a tighter grip than before. She let put a small scream in pain. "Nice try," He muttered.

"Come on, Please get off me, you weight a ton!" She breath out, trying to wiggle her way from underneath the teen but failing in the end.

She sighed relief when he rolled them over. His hands finally released her wrist much to Pan's relief, to rest on her lower back. But as she tried to sit up, she felt his hands putting pressure on her back to keep her down. She gave a look in confusion But he Ignored her as one of his hands left her back and placed itself on the back of her head to gently push her head down on his chest. "Take a nap and we'll try this again when you wake up."

She griped his shirt in her fist as she started to protest. "But I'm not even tired!"

"Pan.." He said warningly. She sighed and made a whining noise that reminded him of a small child. But she complied nonetheless. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but how could she if she was on top of him, nonetheless, in his arms...

Was it weird to be in your enemies arm's like this? She believed it was, but there was nothing she could do about it because he was surprising stronger. And speaking of stronger...

'How is it that he's stronger than me? I should be able to break free. I'm part Saiyan for crying out loud!' Her mind hissed.

Her finger's played with his shirt as she look straight ahead. "Natsume?"

She could hear slight tiredness in his voice as he groaned. "I swear to god, if you don't let me sleep, I'm going to make your scream..."

She blinked before looking up, glaring. "Do you mean that in a negative way?"

"There are no positive ways."

"You meant that in a dirty way, didn't you?"

"Did you want me to mean it in a dirty way?"

"No but it's just like you to say something like that.."

His eyes opened as he glared lazily down at her. "Pan, you don't even know me. You may Think you do, but you have no clue to what I'm really about."

"And you don't know me so why do you have me laying on you?" She snapped.

"1. because I can, and 2. Because it's the only way to get you to stay still and be quiet." He said in the same manor.

"Well if I'm disturbing you, let me go and I'll go back to school then."

"No," He said stubbornly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if you just magically show back up at school, people's gonna know you skipped. You Did have a fight in the morning."

"Well there already gonna think that because I magically disappeared."

"Just shut up and go to sleep," He said Irritated. He turning his head slightly away from her and closed his eyes again. She pouted, sighing.

"You still didn't answer my question," She added a few minutes later.

"Please, I'll answer all of your stupid questions later, just let me shut my damn eyes." He said, slightly whining. Pan giggled silently but nodded.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest, sighed lowly. It was only seconds until she lifted her head to glare at him. "What the hell do you mean you can have me laying on top of you?!"

"Dammit!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

A frown slowly developed on her face as the buzzing noise continued. She turned her head to the other side as her frown deepened. She started hitting his shoulder lightly. Natsume also frowned at the sudden noise and sighed heavily. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the annoying object. He opened his eyes to glared at the object before pressing the little green button.

"What?" He snapped. His voice sounded rasped mixed with a little irritation.

"Hello?" Came a voice.

"Who the hell is this?" Natsume said, rubbing his eyes with his other hand.

"This is Bra, who the hell is this and why are you answering pan's phone?" Bra asked, her voice rising slightly. She didn't like the sound in his voice.

He sighed in annoyance. "Why the hell are you calling for?" He recognized the voice of Bra's and mentally rolled his eyes.

"Who is this?" She repeated.

"Natsume, Why are you calling, shouldn't you be in class or something?"

"Is Pan with you?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the damn question!" She yelled, but in a whispered manor.

"Yeah, she's here. Why?" He questioned.

"Because her Parents are looking for her. Tell her to come ba- wait a minute, why are You with Pa-" He pressed the Red button and sighed.

He was having one of the best Nap's he's ever had in a while and this Rich Brat had to ruin it. He looked at the time and swore lowly. He shook her lightly. "Pan...Pan, wake up."

Her hands clutched his shirt as She whined in protest. "A few more minutes," She muttered.

"We don't have a few more minutes!" He snapped. "We have to get back to the school."

She lifted her head off his chest with half open eyes, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What for?"

"Bra called, she said your Parents are looking for you."

"What?!" She jumped to her feet, now awake. "Why are they looking for me?!"

"I don't know, I hung up on her while she was talking," He answered, laying back down, his hands behind his head.

"Why?!"

"Her voice was Irritating me."

Pan threw her hands up and sighed loudly. She looked in the direction the school was before looking back down at him. "Do you know how long it would take us to get back? Oh man, I'm in So much trouble!"

"Quite your whining, would ya? I got it under control." He assured her, closing his eyes.

"How?! Your just laying there!" She exclaimed.

His eyes opened as He groaned loudly. "Shut up! I said I got it under control."

Pan stomped her foot on the ground angrily. "You know what? I'm going back to school without you!" She said, turning on her heels to walk off, but before she could even take another step, she stopped as her eyes widen. A sharp pain erupted from her neck and in a instant, she was meeting darkness.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Her eyes fluttered open but once the light hit her, she shut them closed tightly. "Wha...What the heck?" Her voice was a little groggy. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the room. "Why am I in the nurses office?" She questioned. She raised a hand to rub the back of her head but stopped when she felt a bandage around it.

"Because you fell down the stairs." She turned to see Natsume leaning against the wall with his arm's crossed behind her. His eyes glared hard at her.

"What? I didn't fal-"

She stopped her sentence as The door opened to reveal her Parents, and closely behind, Bra, Goten and surprisingly Trunks.

Pan casted him a glance and seen the glare he threw at her. Right then, she knew he was up to something but didn't know what. Her eyes turned into slits as she looked back at him, telling him she was on to him. But the contact they had soon ended as Gohan stepped in front of her. He pered down at the girl on the bed. "What's this I hear that you left the school?"

'Crap!' Her mind whined. "Um, I-I-"

"She never left." Gohan turned to stare at the boy who he didn't even see coming in. His eyebrow furrowed slightly as he stared on, not uttering a word.

Natsume had his famous, expressionless look as he stared back at him. Gohan brows lowered slightly as he turned his glaze towards Trunks.

"Trunks," Gohan started. "You told me she left."

"She did!" He started but stopped when Videl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think that's the least of our worries." Videl said. "She's injured."

Gohan looked at The dark haired teen as she looked down towards her feet. Her hands clutched the white bed spread as she made sure to avoid his stare. "Pan-"

Pan sighed in slight relief as the Nurse came in, but she didn't miss the look her Father gave her before turning to face the Nurse. "Oh good, she's up." She said with a warm smile. "Well there's nothing serious but next time you decide to faint, make sure your no where near a flight of stairs, please. You almost gave me a heart attack when Natsume told me." She turned to the Said teen and pinched his cheek. "That was a nice thing you did, bringing her here." She turned to her Parents. "There's no need to pick her up but if your up for it, go right ahead and take her home, just make sure to sign-"

"I'll stay!" Pan said quickly. "I missed so many notes that I can't afford to loose any more," She sighed, "Literally." She muttered.

"What was that?" Videl asked.

"Nothing, sorry to worry you guys, I'm fine, really." Pan assured. She hop off the bed and looked up at her Parents. "If you guys don't excuse me, I'll be heading off to class now!" She announced, walking to the door. She threw a quick glance towards Natsume and without a word, he followed closely behind, leaving most of the room looking at the two confused, all except two...

"Well, if she doesn't want to get picked up, you mind taking me and Bra home?" Goten asked, turning to his Brother. "We rather not be here once school is over." Gohan eyes grew into slits as he stared at him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Once they entered the staircase, Pan pushed him against the wall and gripped the front of his shirt. "Why the hell did you knock me out back there?!"

He still held the expressionless look as he looked down at her. He easily freed his shirt from her tight grasped and pushed her back gently to give them some space. "To get you here and have an excuse to go to the Nurse's office." He explained.

"I could have faked the Injury!" She hissed.

"I told you I had it under control and you trusted me,"

"I NEVER'D TRUSTED YOU!" A vein was visible on the side of her forehead as she glared at him.

They both turned their heads as the door opened to reveal...

"Trunks," Pan hissed lowly. Her eyes harden once they've set upon him. Natsume did the same. They watched as Trunks just shooked his head as he walked towards the two. He made sure to leave a good amount of distance between them.

"Why lie?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. A small frown on his face as he watch the teen.

"What are you talking abo-"

"Don't give me that Crap!" He said, Interrupting her. "I seen you leaving, Both of you. You," He stated, looking straight at Natsume. "I'm not concerned for your well beings but You," He looked towards Pan. "I am. What the hell do you think your doing hanging around someone like him?!"

"Oh so Now your worried about me. You wasn't worried about me earlier with the whole, "Marron" situation, and don't talk about Natsume like that! And to answer your question, We left to go blow off some steam."

"For what? That was a small fight you had, not much to get mad over if you won!"

"You know, This is really none of your business so-"

"When it comes to you, it is." He said taking a step closer.

"Marron, you mean." She said, standing her ground. "Where is the little Bitch anyways? Didn't hit her too hard, did I? Well, she deserve every hit I gave her, Say you deserve some too, it may knock some sense into you." She bit.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Trunks snapped. "You call Marron a Bitch but your the one who's really acting like one."

Pan walked up to him until there was little space between them. "Wanna say that again?" She challenged.

He crossed his arm's over his chest and stood in a stance much like his Father. "The real Bitch is you,"

She raised a fist, about to strike him in the face when a hand gripped her wrist tightly, tugging her back. With one more glare at Trunks, she looked up Natsume, knowing he was the only one to stop her, but why?

Without a word, He started to make his way towards the stairs. Pan was fuming inside but she didn't fight back against him. She was about to take the first step of the stairs when a hand roughly grabbed her wrist, yanking her back harshly. She stumbled into Trunks who pushed her behind her in a harsh manor. She glared up at him but seen Trunks' main focus wasn't on her anymore.

"She's not going anywhere just yet." He bit out. She could tell it was Killing Natsume not to strike him. But she didn't understand why. Why was he suddenly holding back all of a sudden?

Trunks started walking up the boy. "I want you to keep your distance from her.." He started, threateningly. The look Natsume was giving off somehow Ticked him off even further. He tilted his head to the side, in a daring manor which meant, "Or else what,"

Trunks balled his fist tightly that his knuckles turned into a lighter shade. She could feel his Ki rising fast. She knew he was about to attack him any moment. She had to do something!

Finding her voice, she said. "Trunks! Just stop it!" He sharply turned to face her, the look on his face clearly showed how he was feeling about this. She couldn't remember a time when he was this mad before. The look in his eyes said Kill. Was it That bad that she spend One day with the boy to get him riled up? She didn't know why it did, it's none of his concern whatsoever. It was her life and she could make her own choices, she didn't need him Everywhere she went! And she was going to prove that to him one way or another.

"Your acting so stupid right now that it's crazy! It's none of your business, I could make my own choices. If I want to be around him, you can't say anything on the Manor so Why don't you just do Both of us a favor and leave us alone!" She yelled, snatching her arm out of his grip and ran to stand beside Natsume. She grabbed his hand and proceeded to run up the stairs, leaving the ticked off Saiyan to stare at them. He watched the two run up the stairs, mainly the dark haired girl who took the lead. His mind couldn't function properly.

He growled out loudly as he turned to land a punch on the wall where Natsume's head Would of been if she didn't whisk him away. His Ki skyrocketed as he glared at the wall, his breath raging. Just thinking Pan, the little straight A student, who's caring, sweet, nice, would want to be around someone who's none of those things. The total opposite actually. It just didn't make sense!

What drove her in That direction that she just willingly choose to take?! It made him angry just thinking about it. Specially when she grabbed his hand. They wasn't even on that level yet! And as far as he know's, They wasn't even friends! She's clearly not thinking straight.

Trunks' eyes lowered slight as his lips perched. He's changing her, slowly but surly. She would never lie to her own Parents, no matter What the cause was. Lying wasn't her thing, And Not because she was bad at it but the fact that when they found the truth, they would be disappointed in her. She hates to let them down. But that's the least of His worries, He's more focused on her and that Delinquent.

He try to challenge him, Trunks scoffed. He could rip him to shreds in a matter of seconds! And how dare she go on his side. He would of slapped some sense into her, as a matter of fact, he should of! She know's he's not good, but she still choose's to be near him. It's like robbing a bank and she asking to join them while the Cop's are Right there!

He pulled his fist out of the wall and leaned against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling with hard eyes.

He was going to make her change her mind, even if he has to use force. Oh yes, he will make sure she will understand...

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan could hear him growling out in anger and a loud noise. 'He probably punched a wall,' She guessed, half bored. She pushed all thoughts of him away as they soon came to the last flight. Opening the door, she walked into the hall. She looked down one hall then the other to see it's clear.

"Well that was fun," Natsume said sarcastically. He stuffed his free hand into his pocket as he looked down a hall in boredom. Pan glanced down at their clasped hands and slowly pulled her hand away, a slight blush on her face.

"Yep, it sure was," She said, matching his voice. They stood like that for a few seconds until she turned to face him. "So...What Period is this?" She asked.

He looked down at her with a hard stare. She looked away, slightly uncomfortable and blushed again. "Stop staring at me like that!" She snapped, turning away from him.

"Hn."

"I think it's almost time to go to lunch soon," She spoke, turning back to him after a few moments. She stared up at him until he met her glaze.

"What?"

"What are you doing for lunch?" She asked, placing her hands behind her.

He shrugged. "I might go home for the day," He said. He raising an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

She followed his movement and shrugged. "Just asking.." She lowered her glaze to the floor and cursed herself as she could feel herself blushing again. Why was she blushing for?!

It was when she heard footstep's she looked up to see The door of the Staircase closed. "Wait! Where are you going?!" She called out. She pushed the door open and made an attempt to run but stopped as she crashed into his hard chest. She looked up at him, her face beat red.

"What is it now?" He asked, boredom seeping out of his words.

"You can't leave now!" She exclaimed. "We just got back!"

"And I'm going back out," He stated. He made a turn to leave but she grabbed his wrist and turned him back to face her.

"You can't, you'll get in trouble. Knowing Trunks, He's probably trying to find a way to get you in trouble." She explained.

This made Natsume sigh. "And I should care because?"

"You could get expelled for leaving, you know how the school is strict."

"And I should care, Because?" He repeated.

"You could get suspended if they catch you." She said in a deadpan voice.

"They won't catch me and if they do, I would be happy to leave this place." He said truthfully, throwing another shrug in there.

"You Just got into this school!" Pan exclaimed. "And your already titled as a delinquent! Colleges are not going to be please to hear about that, you know!"

He gave her a look. "Who said I was going to college?"

"Your not going to college?!" He shooked his head. "What, why?! You have to!"

"No I don't, and because I don't feel like it!" He snapped. "Why do you care anyways?" He questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said. "Where do you see yourself five years from now?"

"Dead." He said in a deadpan voice. Pan eyes widen.

"Why would you say such a thing?!"

"Look, You asked a question and I gave you an answer. If were done here, I'm leaving." He announced. He turned and started to head down the stairs until Pan called out to him.

"Wait! You never gave me back my phone!"

He sighed as he fished in his pocket's to retrieve the Item before tossing it to her. And without another word, he started down the stairs.

"Oh, Natsume...!" Pan sanged in a teasing manor. His eyes was half way open as he could feel himself getting slightly Irritated. He turned to her and his Irritation grew 10 times stronger. She held the phone in view, the picture he tried to delete was on the screen.

"Delete it," He said seriously. Pan noticed, but she shooked her head.

"Nope!" She stuck her tongue out at him with a wink.

"Then keep it, I don't care.." He said turning away from her. He took two more step's down, and she called him again.

"I wonder what Bra would say if I showed her.." She started. He turned around and gave her a look that said he would hurt her. She tilted her head to the side with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, Bra...!" She called making her way to the door of the staircase.

"Pan," He called out, only to hear the door close, signalling she really left. He sighed in irritation as he ran up the stairs, skipping two as he went.

He threw open the door and looked down the hall to see her walking away. "Pan!" He called.

She turned around and gave him a smirk. "Bra!" She called out loudly, obvious to the classes that still went on. She heard quick footsteps and she turned to see Natsume running up to her surprisingly fast. She laughed as she started to run herself.

She made a sharp L turn and dashed down the hall. She clutched the phone in her hand tightly as she still laughed.

She turned to look behind her to see him very closely behind. He was an arm length away. He reached out and tried to grab her hair that flew behind her but She speeded up.

'Bingo!' Her mind shouted as her eyes setted for her destination. She powered up slightly and ran faster.

Coming to her destination, she quickly opened the door and ran inside. She slammed the door in his face and leaned on it, breathing heavily as she smirked in satisfaction. 'He'll never come in here!'

When she regained most of her breathing, she opened the door slightly and poked her head out, Only to pull it back in as she seen him standing off on the side. She slammed the door once more. Her laughter could be heard through the door.

Natsume banged loudly on the door. "Open this damn door, Son!" He yelled, threateningly.

It was only seconds until she opened the door wide, but made sure to keep her distance. "It's opened as you wished." She smiled innocently.

"Give me the phone!" He snapped.

She pouted slightly. "No need to sound all mean." She said. She crossed her arm's under her breast and turned her head away from him. "If you want it so badly, Come and get it!"

He gave her a blank expression as he started to walk further. Pan's eyes widen when he took a step inside. She quickly turned on her heel and ran to the last stall and locked it before he could reach her. "What the hell, Natsume? This is the girl's bathroom!"

"Open the door, Pan. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Well then I guess your just going to stand out there longer because I'm not opening this door!" Pan yelled on the other side. She crossed her arms and smirked once more. "You better leave before you get caught."

"Don't make me come in there." She heard him say. She scoffed.

"You can try but I doubt you'll-" She looked down to see him crawling from underneath the door and screamed. She turned around to face the toilet. 'Crap!' She swore mentally. She stepped on the toilet and was about to jump over the wall that separated the next toilet when two strong arms circled around her waist, pulling her down. She struggled against him, causing his back to hit the stall door. He growled lowly. He tightened his arm's around her to keep her steady.

Pan was breathing slightly heavy from her struggle. She lowered her head as she felt limp in his arms.

He waited a few moments before speaking. "Give me the phone," He said lowly. His breath blew gently on her ear that it sent chills down her back. She blushed as she turned her head to the side. She scoffed.

"Like I would ever listen to you," She said as equally low. She heard him growl lowly again. He let on arm loose from around her waist to grab the phone in her hand before pushing her away. She stumbled forward slightly before turning around, glaring at him. She watched as he glared at the phone. If only looks could kill...

"Unlock it." He ordered.

"No," She said stubbornly.

"I will throw this in the toilet." He said, lifting his hand up.

Pan put her hands up in defense. "Okay, Okay! Sheesh!" She took the phone from him and before he could do anything, she stuffed inside her shirt. She smirked as he stared at her.

"Look's like-"

The bell ranged loudly signalling everyone to leave for lunch. It was only seconds until a small group of girls came inside the bathroom.

Pan was suddenly pulled so her back was pulled to his chest. He clamped a hand over her mouth and he lowered his head to her ear's. "Keep quiet and I won't have to hurt you." She started to speak through his hands but stopped when his other hand squeezed her hip painfully. She let out a small scream in pain.

"Did you hear that?" One of the girl's asked.

"No, What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, did you hear? Trunks had a fight with that new kid, Natsume, I think."

"What was they fighting about?" Another girl asked.

"I dunno, but I bet it was pretty hot. Two guys fighting is the best!" She exclaimed.

"I came late though I seen Pan fight Marron. There always fighting almost everyday. I honestly think Pan is jealous of Marron. She does have Trunks."

"Yeah but who wouldn't?! I would act the same way, even worst. Trunks is hot."

"Not as hot as Natsume," The third girl said. "Anyways, let's leave, I'm hungry."

"Wait! Is that new perfume? Give me some!"

"Me too!"

Pan and Natsume both rolled their eyes at them. Is this what they come into the bathroom to talk about?! It was only a matter of seconds until they got the bathroom smelling like cheap fruit. Pan was glad she wasn't like them. All girly and annoying.

Pan tried pulling herself free but he only pulled her more into him. Her back was pressed into his chest. Her face heated up as thoughts floated into her head. She let out a small scream in horror but stopped when his hand tightened on her mouth.

"I swear, you guys don't hear that?"

"No,"

"No. You must be tired. You've been hearing things."

"True. I heard that Brady and savanna are secretly dating!"

"What?!"

"No way! She is So out of her league!"

"I know!"

They waited 10 more minutes until the girls left. The bathroom smelled with their fruity aroma. No noise was heard from the halls or any sighs of someone coming. His hand left her mouth and his hissed in her ear. "You got five seconds to give me the phone or else I'll get it myself!"

"Let go of me, your hurting me!" She whined. He only tightly his grip on her. "Ow!"

He didn't waste anymore time. His hand was in her shirt in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widen as she gasped. She accidentally pushed him into the door again before struggling even harder against him. She let out a small scream when his hand squeezed one of her breast by mistake, but that didn't stop him.

She got her arm free from his grasp and grabbed his wrist to halt him. Her face was redder than a tomato. "Stop it!"

He snatched his hand away and turned her around to face him. He swifted his feet underneath her, causing her to fall. He quickly straddled her waist and struggled slightly to pin her wrist down, but once he did, he glared down at her. With his free hand, he gripped her chin to look at him.

"Stop moving." He ordered. But she didn't listen until he gripped her chin tighter, causing a small scream to escape her mouth. His hand left her chin to lift up her shirt.

"Wait! Natsume!"

He Ignored her and rolled her shirt up until it came over her Bra. She had her head turned away Embarrassed, another blush hit her cheeks as she frowned.

He stared down at her chest to see the phone in the left cup. He didn't waste anytime snatching it off her chest. He then shoved it in her face. "What's the password!" He snapped.

"I was joking! I won't show anyon-"

"I don't care, I'm deleting it." He said, Interrupting her. "What's the password!"

"I'm not telling you. What else could you do? You already have the phone, what more could you do?" She said.

He stared down at her with the stare that made her feel uncomfortable, but now in her current state, she felt Uncomfortable, Embarrassed and humiliated. If anyone would of done something like this, she'd have their heads on a stick but with him, it was like she was powerless against him!

She watched helplessly as he dug into his pocket with his free hand. He took out his own phone and in seconds, he lifted it to aim perfectly at her. Her eyes widen as he snapped a picture before putting it back in his pocket before letting go of her wrist. He stood up off her and turned to unlock the door before stepping out.

Pan sat there, frozen in place. She stared at the now halfway open door in shock. She couldn't believe he had the nerves to take a picture of her like that! It was so uncalled for! Never in her Life has she ever met a disrespectful boy that would do such thing! What would he even Think of doing with a picture like that? Why would he even take the picture in the first place?! She was going to give him hell one way or another.

Anger quickly washed over her and her eyes was blazing. She jumped to her feet and pulled down her shirt before running out of the bathroom. She ran into the hall and looked down the hall. He was nowhere in sight!

She balled her fist and screamed at the top of her lungs. "NATSUME!"

She felt for his Ki. She frowned as her anger rose even higher. Why the heck couldn't she sense him?! She pushed that thought aside. She couldn't waste anymore time. She needed to find him and quick. "The bastard still has my phone as well!" Pan hissed. She normally didn't like to curse but it was her temper that changed her ways.

She took off running down the hall before making a sharp turn and ran down that hall. She spotted him pushing open the staircase door open and going inside. Her eyebrows furrowed as she speeded up.

She shoved the door open and skidded into a stop as she glared at his form. He was half way down the long stairs already.

"Natsume!" She said warningly. He turned around, but not in time to dodge the teen that pounced on him. They rolled down the rest of the step's until they crashed to the bottom. Their legs was tangled with each other.

Pan rubbed her head and groaned lowly before glaring in his direction. "Why would you do something like that?!" She shouted. "I took a cute picture of you and you just had to go and do that?!"

"You took a "Cute" picture, I took a better one." He explained, shrugging. Pan's glared daggers at him before tackling him to the ground. She wrestled him until he got the upper hand quickly and rolled them over so he hovered above her. She blushed as she turned her head away.

"Are you done making a fool out of yourself?" He questioned, boredly. He seen the blush on her cheeks and shook his head lightly. "I wont show anyone the picture, but I'm keeping it." He stated.

"Why would you want it?!" She asked.

"Sort of the same reason you want the picture of me." He exclaimed.

"Sort of?"

"Yeah, you think it's 'Cute', The picture I have is way better."

"Pervert!" She accused. She would have pointed a finger if her arm's wasn't being pinned to the ground. Which reminded her, how does she keep ending in the same position every time they wrestle?

"I'm not a pervert, just being a fair guy." He said nonchalantly.

"How is that fair?!" Pan yelled.

"You have a picture I don't want no one to see and now you have one. Seem's fair to me if I do say so myself."

"Natsume!"

"If you don't want people to see this then delete the picture! Simple as that." He said.

"This is different, Natsume!" She yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "If you say so,"

"I do! Just let me keep it!" She whined.

"Then I'll keep This one," He said pulling out his phone and showing her herself. Pan glared at him as he slipped the phone back in his pocket before looking down with a blank expression at her.

"I hate you,"

"Feeling's mutual." He stated. He then tilted his head slightly and sighed, annoyed. "Look, I don't want to be here long, are you going to delete the picture or not? Otherwise, your just wasting my time that I could be using to leave this hell of a school."

"No! It'll be the one time I'll ever get a picture like that and I don't want it to be forgotten!"

"And this might be the only chance I get to see a Moron in her Bra. It's one in a million!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"If you want to see a Moron in their Bra, Ask Marron. She's always sending pictures of herself to Trunks' phone. " He rose an eyebrow at her. "She send it while I was going through his phone." She explained.

He shooked his head. "Don't care. So your not deleting it, right?"

"No but-" He stood up and took a step back and watched as she remained laying on the floor. She sat up and glanced at him. He didn't even offer her a hand! 'Some gentlemen,' He mind hissed.

She stood up and dusted her backside off before glaring lightly at him. She rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arm's. "Your keeping it?"

"Look's like it," He gave her a fake smile before his expression falling lifeless once more. He fished in his pockets and tossed her back her phone.

She caught it with one hand and held it tightly before crossing her arm's once more. They both stood in utter silence as neither broke the eye contact. Pan was thinking of how she can convince him to let her keep it. But even if it was slightly Impossible, she still had to try.

"What can I do to get you to delete it and let me keep the picture of you?" She asked.

His eyes remained locked with hers as he answered shortly, "Nothing."

"Oh come on! There has to be something I could do!" She exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

"...I'll think about it.." He said, before turning. He turned to give her one last look before he started to descend another flight of stairs. Pan watched as he went without uttering another word before sighing and leaving herself.

As she stepped into the hallway, she walked towards her locker and did the combination before pulling it open. She took out her backpack and grab some books for her next class she might need and slammed it closed. She slowly slumped to the floor and rested the books to the side of her, along with the slightly heavy pack. She looked up at the wall across from her with a slight frown. On top of the locker's was a wall filled with pictures of students going down each hall. But the one she was mainly focused on was the one in front. In the picture was herself, Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Marron. She smirked slightly as she continued staring at it.

She remembered it from last year when they went on a school field trip. The order was Trunks and Goten in the back smiling big as they stared into the camera. In the front was Herself, Bra in the middle, and Marron on the other side. Bra had her arm's draped over their shoulder's pulling them closer and smiled brightly, as for herself, she had on a kill look as Marron did the same. She remembered it was their first time ever getting into a fight she can't even remember and Bra forced them to make up, Only thing was, they never did. She soon learned that when they couldn't even be trusted to be in a room with one another less than 2 minutes without screaming or biting each other's heads off.

"Good times," She said sarcastically. She jumped slightly when the bell went off, signalling Lunch over. It was only minutes until she heard faint voice's coming closer. She didn't move from her spot on the floor. She just watched as everyone minded their own business and chatted with there friends.

Her next class was English then Gym, her favorite class. She could probably let some more steam go. She did little during her trip with Natsume, and she only got more made when she came back, so she needed this!

"Where did you go during Lunch?" Bra asked, taking a seat next to her on the floor. She looked at the teen in slight confusion. It was like she could read her easily because the next thing she said didn't catch her off guard. "What happened after the Nurse's office?" Bra demanded.

Pan turned to look at her and gave her a fake smile. "Nothing happened, Bra. Honest!"

"Don't think I'll fall for that, Pan. I know you better." Bra stated. Pan sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll tell you later," Pan said. "Anyways, we have to get going." Pan stood up and gave Bra a hand and together they went to their next class.

As they entered the room, Pan looked around the room to see Goten talking to Trunks. Trunks looked up, feeling someone's eyes on him and Instantly, His eyes turned cold as ever as he stared back at her. Pan just rolled her eyes and shooked her head as she made her way to the other side with Bra.

Bra looked between the two but didn't speak. She'll have Pan tell her what's going on later. She just hoped it didn't have nothing to do with the Marron situation, because if it did, then it'll Never end.

As she took a seat, Bra glanced to her Brother and seen him looking direction passed her and at Pan in a manor that got her feeling a little uneasy. She turned to Pan to see her facing the board boredly, her face in her hands as her eyes started to close.

Pan could feel Bra's uneasiness and was about to ask her what's the problem until she caught Trunks glaring dagger's at her. Pan mentally rolled her eyes and sighed. How mad could this guy be?!

"Bra, stop worrying, would ya? I said I'm fine and Ill tell you things later, but until then..." She pushed her notebook towards the teen. "Take some notes, I'm taking a nap."

Bra smiled slightly. "Saving your energy for last class?"

"Yup." Was her only reply as she turned her head away from the girl. She could still feel his eyes on the back of her head.

"Fine, but your doing this for me next time." Bra said, bringing her notebook closer.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Everyone was dressed in their Gym clothes. For the boy, either sweats or shorts, but since it was hot in the gym, they wore their shorts. And for the girls, The underwear like shorts for them.

Most of them sat on the sidelines as they watched the scene before them. The class was playing an Intensed game of Dodge ball. What made the game Intensed was that their was two saiyans on both sides. Pan and Goten was on teams while they went against Trunks and Bra and another classmate that was actually good.

But Saiyans are even better.

Goten struggled to get him out but he managed to do it in a matter of minutes. But it was that he was so focused on getting him out, he didn't see the fast ball Bra threw at him. The ball hit him in his chest hard. He stumbled back slightly anf placed a hand where he was hit.

"Ow.." He said plainly. He threw the teen a playful glare before walking off to the side with all the others. He sat on the floor, crossed legged. "Good luck, Pan!" He shouted, throwing a fist in the air.

Pan rolled her eyes at him as she looked at her two opponents. "Brother and sister love, ain't that sweet?" Goten yelled.

Bra turned to him and laughed. "Shut up-Hey!" She placed a hand on her arm as she frowned at Pan who only smirked. Bra then smiled before walking off to the side next to Goten.

"Come on, Pan!" Goten yelled.

"You can do it, Trunks!" Bra shouted. The rest of their classes soon joined in and started to cheer for their team captains.

Pan held a red dodge ball in her hands tightly as she glared across the room to her final opponent. She took a few step's back, knowing he's the type to throw fast and hard balls.

Trunks ran up to her but stopped at the line and threw a hard one. Pan held her breath as it flew past the side of her head. She jumped slightly as It hit loudly against the wall behind her. She watched as it quickly rolled back towards him. He quickly picked it up and threw it at her again. She quickly hit the ground just in time to dodge it. The movement caused her to drop her Ball in the process.

By the time she jumped to her feet, his hands already got a hold of another dodge ball.

Bra and Goten watched in slight confusion. They could tell he was pissed off about something as he was actually putting force into the balls. Another ball was thrown by him and it flew near her leg, but it bounced on the floor first, then hitting her leg kinda of hard. Goten seen the look on Pan's face as she winced slightly before looking back towards his best friend. He could feel Truks' Ki rise slightly as he got ready to throw another.

Bra must of noticed this too because she yelled,"Trunks, That's cheating!" Bra shouted.

Pan glanced to the side to See Bra and Goten yelling, but that was all he needed. He quickly threw the ball and it hit directly in her face. She flew back and hit the floor like a rock. Everyone stopped their cheering to stare in shock. Bra and Goten shot up from their spots and ran to her, along with some other students.

Bra and Goten helped her up to her feet. Bra frowned at her Brother and walked up over to him. "What the Hell, Trunks? From the look's of it, you could of actually hurted her!" Bra snapped.

He didn't say anything but just continued to look on his classmates ask if she was alright. Pan gave them a small smile with a nod. She looked up to see him glaring hard at her before turning around to exit the Gym. Pan watched his figure leave the room until she couldn't see him anymore.

"You did good though, Pan!" One of her friends, Andera exclaimed.

"Thanks, andy," Pan said.

"Are you sure your Okay?" Goten asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah, Of course! It was just a ball, not a bullet, Goten." Pan laughed. "But thanks though." She took one more glance towards the door before the Gym teacher blew the whistle loudly.

"Alright! Hit the shower's and head on out of here!" She announced. Everyone did as they was told, and continued to talk to each other. Bra ran up to catch up to Pan who had her fit balled up tightly. She knew he did that stunt in anger. She even felt his Ki spiked up slightly as he prepared to throw it. If only she hadn't looked to the side, she'd be the one to win, Of course if she was able to land a hit on him. But still, that one was uncalled for, and he knew it!

"You okay?" Bra asked softly. She knew it wasn't Just the game that she was upset about.

Pan perched her lips tightly as she walked even faster. She'll have him begging on his knee's for Mercy! That she would make sure of!

~~~~~~~~n.n

After School...

"Pst...Pst...PST!"

"What, Goten?" Bra hissed lowly. She looked to the front to see the Math teacher talking on the phone, looking the other way.

"I'm bored!" He whined. "Let's leave!"

"What?! We can't leave, we'll get into More trouble and I don't want to be in the same situation like Pan earlier with her Parents!"

"Calm down, your acting like she really left the school,"

Bra slowly turned to look with a raised eyebrow. "Goten, she did leave. Why'd you think I called her for?"

"Whaddya mean she left?!" He shouted, standing from his seat. He then proceeded to slam his hands down on her desk. "Why wasn't I informed of this?!" He questioned.

"Son, Brief, detention tomorrow." The Math teacher stated, glaring at the two. She then went back to her conversation on the phone.

Goten laughed nervously as he turned to look at the Saiyan. "Gravity Room after this." Bra hissed lowly.

Goten sighed as he sat back down in his seat and slouched slightly. "Alright but it's not like you could actually do any Real damage to me." He shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Wanna bet?"

"Nahh, It'll be a waste." He started. "And anyways, what's going on with Trunks and Pan? Is he still mad about the Marron problem?"

Bra shrugged. "I have no clue what their mad about but I have a feeling it's much more than the Marron thing." She said truthfully. Goten watched her expression fall slightly. He turned in his seat to look straight.

"How 'bout I talk to him while you talk to Pan so it could be easier," Goten said. "Because If what your saying about it's more than the Marron problem, then that's a problem." He started. "Didn't you noticed his cold stare ever time Pan's in his sight. It's like he can't take his eyes off her until she leaves, it's crazy!" He turned to face her once more. "And I know you noticed his Ki spiking slightly as well." He said.

"Of course I did! It was high enough to not notice it. I think Pan also noticed it also though that sort of proves my suspicion of him being mad at Pan."

"But even so, he's been mad at her before but he didn't have the heart to Actually hurt her!" Goten exclaimed.

"Well, we'll just have to see what's up, After the trip to the Gravity Room." She finished, glaring at him.

"Your not going to let it go, are you?"

"Not a chance, Buddy!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Okay, I know this is DUMB LONG, but I say it's worth it! Sorry for the late update btw. Read and Review please and let me know how you feeling on this story! Laterz!**


	6. Conclusions: Unexpected Gifts

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 5: Conclusions: Unexpected Gifts_

"Come on you big Baby!" Bra shouted. "An old lady could hit harder than you!" She stood on the other side of the Gravity Room in her Blue spandex. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with a piece falling on the side of her face. They was both sweating and their bodies ached slightly, but that didn't stop them. One Must become Victorious.

He had on a smirk as she stared at the teen across from her. He had to admit, she was Improving greatly, getting stronger everyday.

'And Cocky, Just like her Father,' Goten thought slightly annoyed. He stood up from his position on the floor and glared at her. "Alright, you want be to go all out, Fine!" He let out a roar as he powered up to as high as he could.

Bra's eyes widen slightly but she quickly regained herself as she got down into another fighting stance. She waited until he made the first move, which didn't take long. He charged at her full speed and easily knocked her down off her feet.

~~~~~~~~n.n

The door opened and a thud was heard as it collided with the floor. Pan turned to look over her shoulder to see her Best friend all beated up and panting. "Have fun sparring?" Pan asked, turning back to flip through the channel's. She heard a groan from the girl that was a heap on the floor.

"No!" She cried, pulling herself up. "He beated me into a pulp once again!"

"Well your thee one who started to Train late,"

Bra eyes turned into slit's. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?"

"As much as I can!" Pan laughed. "Just wait until it's you go against me, you'll hate me for the rest of your life."

Bra made her way towards her dresser and pulled it open. "Oh hush up. Goten say's I'm getting there so any day from now, I'll be sweeping your ass." She stated walking into her Bathroom.

"Keep dreaming, Princess!" Pan called out to her as she closed the door. Pan laughed lightly to herself. Yes, It would be interesting to go against her, seeing what Goten's been teaching her.

Pan placed her chin in her prompted up arm and sighed lowly. They've been hanging out together alone for a while...Could it possibly be that...

"Nah! There's no way!" Pan laughed. She shooked her head at herself.

She looked over her shoulder's as the door opened to reveal...

"Hey, Goten." Pan said, sitting up. She watched him as he made his way towards her. He was dressed in his night wear which consist a shirt and pajama pants. "What's up?"

He sighed as he laid back on the bed. "Trunks wont talk, not even a simple word!" He exclaimed. "He won't tell me what's going on with him!"

"Goes for both of us then, Huh? He's being an ass, don't even sweat it." Pan said, waving him off.

"So what's going on with you? I know you somehow is involved with Him."

She frowned as she turned away from him and buried her head into one of the many pillows. "I don't feel like talking about it." Pan said stubbornly. Goten sighed loudly.

"Not you too! I do have a right to know! In least that's what I feel since no one told me you Really left the school!"

"Shh!" Pan said, covering her mouth. "Dad could hear you and I don';t need to be grounded." She sighed as she pulled her hand away from his mouth and sighed. "It was a one time thing, I wasn't thinking and it'll never happen again."

"It better not happen." He said seriously.

"It won't." She stood up from her bed and proceeded to leave.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"To get something to drink, want anything?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good..For now anyways." Pan laughed as she closed the door behind her. She started to head down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once down to the kitchen, her eyes harden as her eyes locked on with a pair of Blue ones. She stopped in her tracts as she watched him with hate written all over her face.

He had his phone to his ear as he suddenly stopped talking at return the cold glare tenfold. "I gotta go," He said suddenly into the phone, breaking the silence. He quickly hung up and tossed his phone on the table and leaned back in his seat.

"Don't let me stop you talking to Marron," She said, opening the fridge and looked inside. She snickering slight as she remembered the busted lip she gave the Blonde.

Pulling out a bottle of apple Juice, she opened it and took a sip before casting a look to the side to see his stare hasn't change on bit. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Would you stop looking at me like that, it's really getting annoying!" She snapped. Her eyebrow twitched slightly when he stayed the same. "You know what, stay like that, I really don't care." She said, yawning. Stretching her arm's above her head, she turned to leave.

When Pan came back, she seen Bra was already out of the shower and dressed in her night clothes, which consists of a small pink tank top and grey short shorts. She was sitting on her bed, crossed legged while Goten was now in her computer chair. They was talking in hushed manor but stopped when the door opened.

Pan looked between the two in confusion. "Was I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No, sit!" Bra instructed, pointing to the seat next to her.

Pan gave her one more look before taking a seat next to the Blue haired teen. "So, what do you want to discuss?" She asked.

"Well for starters, Then you can tell me why you never told me you Really left!" Goten yelled.

"Shut up, Goten." Bra said rolling her eyes. "You can start by telling us what's up with you and my brother,"

"But I had a right to know!" He continued. He was about to say more when a pillow collided with his face.

Bra turned back to her friend. "Continue," She urged on.

Pan looked up in wonder. "Well, He started complaining earlier today when I beat the crap out of Marron."

"Right, when he told you off." Goten said now using the pillow to rest his elbow on while he held his head up. "But he can't be that serious enough to actually try to hurt you so there must be something else."

"For once, Goten's actually right." Bra stated.

Goten pouted with a small frown. "Hey!"

"Any other time you and Marron fight, he get's upset because he fears for her health, but never mad because you mainly have a reason for it, so it has to be something else."

"Well he hates Natsume..." Pan said.

"Wait the new kid?" Goten questioned. "Wasn't he the one in the Nurses office with us?"

Pan nodded. "But why would he suddenly hate him, and why did they even fight?" Bra asked, looking Pan directly in the eye.

Pan eyebrows lowered as she said this. "Because right before I was about to sit, the stupid jerk pulled my seat back and made me fall and even if it had absolutely nothing to do with Trunks, he still got mad! Then after the whole Marron situation, he started saying stupid things that got me mad so I left. I seen Natsume and we both decided to leave the school to blow off some steam, but it was when we was in the Nurses office, let me mind you, I never fell down the stairs, the stupid jerk knocked me out but anyways, when I left I was talking to him in the staircase when Trunks came and started questioning me and saying what was I doing with someone like Natsume. We argued for a bit until he called me a bitch and I swear I was about to punch the daylights out of him if Natsume didn't stop me! Point is, They hate each other, I'm mad at Trunks and he's also mad at me and I will not apologize to such Idiot!" She said in one breath.

Goten and Bra remained quiet as they listened to the story she told. With all the Information she told, Only once conclusion came in mind to the Blue haired teen. "Well, you Do know what this means, Right?"

Pan and Goten shooked their heads as they said "No," together.

Bra sighed and rolled her eyes. "Your stuck in a love triangle! It's so cute!" She exclaimed.

Pan made a face as she heard this. "What the hell? No one is in love, Bra!"

"You better not be!" Goten started. "I don't want to have to knock some heads off."

"I'm not!" Pan snapped, before turning to Bra. "What made you ever think that?" She questioned.

"Seriously, Pan. We All know you still have a crush on my Brother but it just seem's another caught your eye and your stuck choosing. Also Trunks noticed this and now he's starting to act like a jerk, A.K.A., A jealous asshole. It's not that hard to figure out."

Pan Blushed, but frowned nonetheless. "I think it is because I never had a crush on Trunks..." Her voice died down as Bra gave her a look. Pan sighed, "Okay fine, I HAD one, and I never liked Natsume. Honestly, why would I want to like someone who cause me hell everyday!?"

"It's not like we can Choose who we like." Bra stated. "You might hate him, but your heart say something totally different. May'be it's the way how he is. It's defiantly not how he treats you," She laughed slightly. "But still, It's you being mad at Trunks that's driving you towards Natsume."

Pan just stared at her with a blank expression. "Do you honestly think that I would Ever believe such thing? You might be smart but you got this whole situation looked wrong." Pan laughed.

"I kind of agree with Bra here on this, Pan." Goten suddenly said. "I mean, the same thing happened to me. I never thought I ever liked...Uh..Nevermind.." He stood up from his chair and started heading towards the door.

Pan and Bra's eyes widen. "Wait, you like someone?!" They said together. They both jumped up and rushed to stand in his way from reaching the door.

"Who is it?" Pan questioned. She eyed him as he looked to the ceiling corner and placed a hand behind his head. She could tell he was stalling.

"You know...M-Marron.." He said lamely. But Pan and Bra must of believed him because they Both screamed in horror. He covered his sensitive ears as he took a step back.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE WITCH?!" Pan screamed. She balled her hands into fist, ready to strike, but Bra held her back.

"Goten, what's the meaning of this?" Bra asked, glaring dagger's at him. "Why didn't you ever tell us this?!"

"Because you was going to act like That!" He yelled, pointing at the struggling Saiyan in her arm's. She pushed the girl on the bed before she started smacking her with pillows.

"Ow! Okay Okay, I'll calm down!" Pan yelled. She snatched the pillow from her and smacked her in the head with it. Bra's mouth opened in shocked before she glared at her. Grabbing another Pillow, she smacked Pan in the head back. Soon, they started a pillow war.

Goten, seeing them distracted, he started tip-toeing towards the door when Pan yelled, "Hey!" He slowly turned his head to get a face full of pillow. "Where the hell do you think your going?! You still haven't told us, Mister!"

He opened the door quickly as he knew she was going to chase him down. But what he didn't know was Bra was helping her chase him down. Now if one angered Saiyan was bad, Two was worst, specially if it was the daughter of Vegeta, now that was just Terrifying!

He ran for his life! He ran down many halls to try to lose them but they was too fast for that. When he got down to Bulma's and Vegeta's room, he along with the two girls tip-toed until they got to the next hall.

He lowered his Ki down as he speeded up. 'Should have done this from the beginning,' His mind stated.

He made a sharp turn and hurried to open the first door he seen and quickly ran inside. It was only seconds until he came running back out screaming.

Bra and Pan who wasn't far behind heard and hurried to see what happened. When they turned the corner, they seen him on thee floor breathing hard. They both looked at him with an eyebrow raised before looking into the room. What they saw made their eyes widen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Was what came out of Bra's mouth as Pan could only stare, unable to move. Her eyebrow twitched and before she knew it, she blacked out.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan leaned on the lockers as she looked up at the ceiling. It was Lunch time and she's Yet seen Natsume. 'Where could he be?' Her mind questioned.

Her mind suddenly drifted to what Bra said last night. _"Your stuck in a love triangle! It's so cute!"_

Pan made a face in disgust. There's no way in hell she would ever fall for either of them! Trunks is a conceded jerk who can't learn to mind his own business, while Natsume is rude, disrespectful, think he makes all the rules, and...A Jerk!

She crossed her arm's as she lowered her eyes to the ground. 'Love Triangle, HA! Never in a million years!'

_"It's not like we can Choose who we like." Bra stated. "You might hate him, but your heart say something totally different. May'be it's the way how he is. It's defiantly not how he treats you," She laughed slightly. "But still, It's you being mad at Trunks that's driving you towards Natsume."_

'Me being mad at Trunks has Nothing to do with me and Natsume, not that's theirs anything going on between us...'

She scoffed. "They don't even know what there talking about.."

"Stop talking to yourself," Came a voice.

Pan jumped slightly before turning to the person. She frowned as she sighed in slight Irritation. "What do you want?" She snapped. She could feel her heart speeding up slightly from being startled. "And where were you this morning?"

"Not here," He simply stated.

Pan's eyes turned into slits. "You need to start coming early."

He frowned at her. "I find no point in coming early."

"You'll be missing class, Moron!" She said. "And anyways, why are you here, we only have to classes left, minds well go back home." She looked down at her school shoes. She laughed bitterly. "You missed it though, Yesterday." She looked to met his eyes. "We played dodge ball and my team lost. Yeah, I got hit in the face with a hard ball by your best friend, Trunks."

"He's not my best friend," He said with a glare.

Pan smiled at him. "I was just kidding. Anyways, are you staying?"

"No, Got places to go."

Pan raised an eyebrow at him. "Then why are you here?" She questioned. It was then she realized he had one hand behind his back and when he brought his hand in front of her, her eyes widen. "Here!" He snapped, Holding his hand out.

"Oh my gosh!" Pan cooed. She grabbed the small puppy from him and brought it close to her face. The small animal happily licked her face and barked playfully. She looked back up at Natsume, her eye cheery. "Where'd you get him?"

"Hn." Was all he said before he turned to walk away.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do with him?!" She called out. He turned so only one eye was shown as he smirked.

"That's not my problem," He said before turning to the staircase door and opening it. Pan frowned as she ran to catch up with him, but when she opened the door, He was no where in sight!

She looked around and listen carefully. It was too quiet,No one was here at all! She even tried to signal his Ki but found out she still couldn't. This just confused her even more.

Small barking brought her back to reality and she looked down in her arm's to see the small puppies tongue out as it smiled up at her. She gave a small smile in return before looking down the flight of stairs where He Should have been. Her eyelids lowered half way as her eyebrows remained furrowed. She'll get him next time... She has many questions to ask him.

The door opened behind her and her name was rudely called. She turned around and sweat dropped. The small dog put it's small paws on her chest as it Barked in her face, trying to draw her attention but Pan was more focused on the consequences her Principle was about to give her. She knew it wasn't going to be light.

'Crap,'

~~~~~~~~n.n

Heeeeeeyyyy, Thheeeeerrrrreee! Lol. How was your day? Oh mine, well. I have a headache but I'm still rocking to music like an Idiot lol. I forgot to tell you, I got summer school but that crap isn't gonna stop me from writing. Luckily we don't have it on Fridays, but I'm working hard for both! Was this chapter good, bad, tell me! Laterz!


	7. A day suspended: I'm Coming After You

**MUST READ BOTTOM! Super Important. **

**I Am VERY Sorry for the delay, I had major writer's block and I've been staring at the screen until I fell asleep, (Which didn't take long, lol) and also, I've been busy thinking a lot for the upcoming chapter's. n.n This chapter is long, so that's good, Eh? Lol. I was feeling this chapter because of the suspended thing, but I couldn't really come up with anything better, so I added something I would do when I was bored, You'll see, Lol**

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

**~~~~~~~~n.n**

_Chapter 6: A day suspended; I'm coming after you._

Pan rested her elbow on the arm rest as she continued channel surfing. She couldn't believe she was sent home early, and had to miss a Whole day of learning the next! And it was all because of Natsume...

Well any other child would be happy to get to miss a day of school to do what ever there hearts desire, but what could be more fun then learning? Nothing, that's what!

Pan pouted as she just tossed the remote to the side, giving up. She'll be all by herself tomorrow. Her Parents would be at work, and no doubt they'll be late, Vegeta would be training with her Grandfather on the mountain side, and her grandmother is taking Bulma out for girls day. It was a good thing too, even thought she's walking about, everyone could tell she was still upset. She hasn't been outside the house, Nor the lab every since the accident. Her work from the office has been piling high, and she barely speaks to anyone.

Well she couldn't say Vegeta much because they did have a bond and who know's if she only communicates with him that way. She don't know but, she just hopes Bulma get's better soon.

It was a good thing Trunks and Bra was recovering faster than her. Who know's, they could be a good influence on their Mother.

She didn't even bother to turn around as the door opened as she knew who it was. She heard the door slam shut, waking up the sleepy animal next to her.

"Pan, where the heck did you go?" Bra asked as she entered the room. She came to stand in front of her, frowning, but her frown quickly vanished as she seen the little pup who was now sitting up and staring back at her. "OhMyGosh!" She cooed. Pan just watched as she picked him up. The small pup licked her face happily and she laughed. "Who is he?"

"Max," She said, and the puppy turned around. He jumped out of Bra's arm's to be in Pan's. She lightly scratched his head.

"Where did you get a puppy?" Goten asked taking a seat next to his niece.

"Natsume," She sighed.

Bra's eyes lit up. "See! I told you he's like's you!" She smirked down at her. "And now All I have to do it get you to admit your feeling for him and you'll be proving my theory correct!"

"About the Whole love triangle thing? Yeah, the only one who's in a Love Triangle is this one!" Pan exclaimed, pointing towards Goten.

Goten shrugged. "What can I say, I'm in Love!" He said with a roll of his eyes.

"And we haven't beaten the living snot out of you yet," Pan smirked.

"What would even Cause you to like her anyways?" Bra questioned. "You know it'll be bad if word got out to..Trunks..." The girls shuddered as she said his name.

"I still can't believed you guys walked in on him and Marron," Goten laughed.

"You did too!" Pan snapped, a small blush evading her face. "He's too young to be doing that kind of stuff anyways!" Bra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but he's a guy, what do you want us to do?" Goten laughed, putting his arm's behind his head.

"To have a little more self-control when around girls may'be." Bra stated, slight angry. Pan noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her. "But anyways, Trunks invited Marron to come over."

Pan and Goten groaned simultaneously. This caused Bra to raise and eyebrow. "Okay, I get Pan not liking her, But I thought you had a-" Pan shot up from her seat and quickly placed a hand over the Saiyan Princess' mouth as The door opened, and in a matter of seconds, Trunks and Marron was talking in hush tone as they came into the living room.

Bra and Goten met Marron's and Trunks eye as they stopped walking. Pan looked straight down in her lap as another blush flushed her cheeks. She hated herself that moment.

'Come on! It was nothing! I have health class and we talk about things like that!' She screamed in her mind. 'But I've never seen a Saiyan Male-'

Small barking was what brought her back down to Earth. She blinked as she looked down in her lap to see it No Max. What the...?

"Oh! Who's this cute thing?" Marron cooed, as she picked up the small puppy. She kissed him on the head.

Pan's eyes widen as she watch the scene upon her. "Get your greasy hands off him!" Pan snapped, jumping over the couch and towards the Blonde. Pan snatched the small puppy from her grasp and held him close to her chest. "Don't you ever touch him again!" She warned, her eyes glaring. "Now I have to give him a bath!" She bit, walking away.

Bra laughed as she looked after her friend before turning towards her Brother. "Have fun last night?" She joked. She seen the evil look he cast her and stuck her tongue out before grabbing Goten's hand and dragging him towards where Pan headed.

"Bra," Trunks called out. Bra turned to give Her Brother an annoyed look. "I'm going to Mother's Office to do half of the work she's missed."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "She shown me what to do before. I am going to be the next President when Mom Retires after all!" He stated proudly.

Bra shrugged. "Alright, just don't go Fucking on her desk now, Mr. Prez." She joked, pulling Goten away.

Trunks glared daggers at his sister's retreating back.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Now washed and free of the Demon's germs, Max barked happily as he ran around the big room. The three teen's watched the small white pup in amusement.

"So he just gave you Max in the hallway?" Goten asked. He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Pan nodded. "He was kinda rude about giving Max..but the thought was nice, but weird."

"How so?" This time, Bra asked.

"I mean, why would he just randomly give me a puppy...And at school, of all places!"

Bra shooked her head. "Pan, your so not seeing the Obvious! He likes you! Giving you Max at school, I can't defend him on that part because that was weird but he gave you a gift! That means something!"

"Yeah, it mean's he's just finding new ways to get me in trouble."

Bra laid on her back on the bed as she looked up at the ceiling. "You have it good, Pan. Even though you got in trouble, I sure wish someone would get me something without expecting something in return."

Pan raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know he doesn't want something in return?"

"He's the type of guy, Pan. You have to do your guy research!"

"I don't need to, All guys are either Idiots, a jerk, or a pigs, and Natsume falls in the category of a jerk!" Pan said.

"What does that make me then?" Goten asked, frowning.

"An Idiot," Pan and Bra said together.

"Hey!"

"Joking!" Bra said, wrapping her arm's around his neck. He still pouted until she kissed the side of his head. They both Blush, and she slowly let him go. "What about Trunks?" She asked, trying to draw the attention away from her strange action.

"He's all the above!" Pan exclaimed, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Pan mentally smirked at her. "Taking Max out for a midnight walk." She walked up to Max and picked him up and headed straight for the door. "Be back shortly!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

The wind blew lightly, The sound of soft leaves rustling through the airy night. Only a half Moon was out tonight, along with stars. She moved a piece of hair behind her ear. She sat on the bench as she watched Max run about in the farther distance.

She couldn't help but wonder why he gave her Max. She knew Bra was wrong about the whole Ordeal, but that's what's making it so confusing! There was signs of him hating her. Never once did he ever say anything nice to her.

'But he gave you a puppy..'

He's always getting her worked up over the tiniest things, Making her feel small when around him, and always causing her to get in trouble.

'But he gave you a puppy..'

And there was so many things he was keeping from her already. She could tell. No one would be able to be as strong as a Saiyan, Nor move fast enough to just Vanish quickly. Even though she doesn't know him too well, friends shouldn't keep things from each other. Wait, She wasn't even sure if they was friends or not!

'But, he gave you a puppy..'

'Tch. So what if he gave me a puppy! He's still an ass! We don't even come close to having a friendship whatsoever!' Pan shooked her head as she scoffed. She doesn't even know why she's even worried about this anyways. It's never going to happen so why even bother thinking about it?

"She is so wrong!" She muttered to herself.

"If you don't stop talking to yourself, people are going to start thinking you have no friends." A voice said near her ear. She straightened up and quickly turned to look behind her. There, stood no other than...

"Natsume!" Pan exclaimed, slightly shaking. She frowned at him as she stood from her seat, facing him. "You scared me!" He straightened up also and looked at her with a blank expression.

Pan rolled her eyes at him before turning to look pass him. Seeing her slightly detracted, he turned around in time to catch Max as he jumped into his arm's. Max licked his face before barking happily in his face. His small tail wagging excitedly behind him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You kept him.."

Pan tilted her head slightly, confused. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" She frowned as he didn't respond. She watched as he held most of his attention towards Max and smiled softly. "He likes you.."

"Hn."

Pan looked up at the Dark, and asked, "So what bring's you here?"

"That's none of your concern." He stated, glaring at her.

Pan pouted as she crossed her arm's and sighed. "Even when Night comes, your still as grouchy as ever! Would it kill you to be nice to me just once?"

"Hn."

She sighed. "I give up!" She snatched Max from his grasp and sat down on the bench. "No girl would want to be near you if your mean 24/7." She stated.

Max stood on her lap to look over her shoulder and barked at Natsume. The teen leaned down and scratched behind his ears. Pan turned her head in his direction and noticed their faces was close and blushed ever so slightly. "Even so, " He turned his head and looked her in the eyes. "I highly doubt that, your still here, aren't you?.." He said lowly.

Pan opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as her focus was mainly focused on his Icy cold blue eyes. The moon light his face perfectly, the wind blew gently, causing their hair's to move slightly, the tree's leaves to rustle gently.

She could see the faint smirk that was slowly appearing on his face. "I hate you,"

"Feeling's mutual,"

Max started barking loudly, causing them to snap their heads towards him who now stood on the ground. He turned around to stare in the distance as he continued barking. They looked in the distance but before they could find anything, a bright light shone in their faces. They both put their hands up to block the light from their eyes.

"What the-?" Pan could feel the person's energy and frowned. "Trunks!? What are you doing here?" She snapped.

He turned the flash light off and quickly made his way towards them. He gripped her wrist tightly as he yanked her to her feet. He had the coldest glare she's ever seen and that made her mentally shrunk.

He turned her around and shoved her forward. "Go back to Capsule!" He snapped. She stumbled a few feet away before turning around to glare at him.

"No!" She yelled. "Your not even suppose to be here in the first place!" Max barked loudly at Trunks from his spot on the ground.

Trunks turned around and glared at the annoying thing before walking towards him. Pan seen this and took a step closer. "Don't touch him!" She warned. But he Ignored her warnings and in seconds, Max was rolling on the ground far away from him.

Pan let out a small shriek, her eyes widen in shocked as she looked to where Max laid, unmoving. She made an attempt to run towards him but Trunks stopped her by grabbing the back of her shirt and throwing her to the ground. His fist was balled into tight fist as he approached her.

He raised a fist to strike her, but another fist collided with the back of his head. Pan watched in horror as Natsume started beating the living crap out of Him. One after another, his fist connected with his face harshly, not giving Trunks an opening to attack. That was strange, he was even moving to slowly to attack, Pan noted. She watched as Natsume easily got him on his back and mercilessly attacked him.

It was only seconds until he pulled himself off the Saiyan and moved back. "Pan, get the hell out of here!" He snapped.

Pan could only look at him, but it was when he threatened her with his eyes she started to get up. Once to her feet, she made a dash towards Max and lifted him up into her arm's. He made a small whining voice.

"Hurry the hell up!" She heard him say. She turned to see Trunks starting to get up. Raising her Ki slightly, she quickly started running, being careful also as she held Max in her arm's. She could feel Trunks' power level rising higher as his anger rose. She didn't dare look back...

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan opened the window and quietly stepped inside the dark room. Walking further inside, she went straight to her bed and gently place Max on the bed before turning the lamp on. She then opened her draw and found a small brown sac tied with a string. Opening it, she dug her hand inside and took out a sensu bean.

"Here, Max, eat this." She said softly. His eyes opened slowly and he sniffed the small green bead before eating it. Pan rubbed his back as he chewed it slowly. She picked him up and made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She came out a few minutes later with a much feeling better Max. She had him wrapped up in a towel as she walked towards her bed.

When she placed him on the bed, he shrugged the towel off and shooked some water out before facing her. His two front Paws rested on her legs, signalling he wanted to be picked up, but she shooked her head.

"I'll be right back, stay!" She sat, pointing to her bed. He quickly obeyed and sat down on the towel. "Good boy," She said as she started walking towards her dresser to pull out some night clothes and headed towards the bathroom door, but not before turning once more. "I'l be right out," She got a Bark in response and smiled before closing the door behind her.

Hot steamy smoke appeared in the air as the door opened. Max quickly sat up and looked to see Pan dressed up for the night in a small tank top with boxer shorts. Her hair was toweled dried, in a high pony tail.

Max jumped off the bed and ran up to her. She bend down and picked him up in her arm's. She headed straight for the door. Closing the door behind her, she started down the hall towards the stairs.

She entered the kitchen and placed Max on the tiled floor before walking to the fridge. She frowned when she realized she didn't have any supplies for Max. She'll have to wait until the morning to get his things. But then what could he eat for now?

She heard a set of key's jiggling from the distance and stuck her head out in the door way to see Goteen in his night clothes.

"What are you doing up so late?" She asked, catching his attention quickly.

"Heading out for a bit." He said, walking towards her. Max spotted him and ran up to him. Goten immediately picked him up.

"It's late, you should be in bed."

"Yeah, my stomach woke me up. I'm going to get me some Tacos!" He exclaimed, smiling big.

"You mind picking me up some and getting some food for Max? I think there's a store that stay's open somewhere near here." Pan said.

"No problem." He placed Max down on the floor before turning away, but when he did, he turned Back around. "You seen Trunks anywhere? He's not in his room and Marron keeps calling." He said annoyed. "I swear she needs a life!"

"This is coming from the person who claims to Love her." Pan smirked.

Goten turned his head away. "Whatever, I'll be back soon." And with that, he left. Pan watched him until he closed the door behind him before looking down at Max. "Well, let's go back upstairs."

"Ruff!" Max ran ahead, seeming to already know his way back. Pan was right behind him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She was sitting at the top of her bed as she blankly stared at the Flat screen ahead of her. Her hand would gently rub the top of Max's head, going down to his back, then repeating the whole process lazily. She couldn't help but wondering if Natsume was alright. Him being human, fighting against a dangerous alien alone. She didn't understand why he was telling her to leave if he couldn't handle Trunks on his own. Even though he didn't know the knowledge of Saiyan, anybody would be afraid to even challenge Trunks alone.

'I guess not him..'

She should of stayed! Only she knew what was going to happen and if something bad was to happen, she would be the one to witness it and quickly report it to someone. But it wouldn't matter, Trunks would probably threaten her to keep quiet if that was the case.

There's something going on between those two. First Trunks is acting like someone he wouldn't dare want to be, and Natsume, with all these secrets that's being kept from her. And she just found out something else this day,

He punches hard..He punched Trunks..A Saiyan...Repeatedly!

He had some force he used against him. It was surprising yet scary at the same time. And for a second, She was scared herself. The look he gave her when he ordered her to leave. His glare was even scarier than Trunks!

She just hopes he's alright...

Her head turned as the door opened to reveal Goten. In one hand was a large brown paper bag and in the other hand was a white plastic bag. "Sorry I took long. I picked up some other stuff he might need." He said quietly as he closed the door behind him. Max head lifted as he watched Goten take out everything from the white bag and placed it on the floor.

Max jumped off the bed and ran up to him as he took out a chew toy. Pan watched as he played around with it and smiled. The other things was a few bag's of dog food, and two small bowls. Goten filled one of the bowls with the hard crunchy snack before picking the other one and heading towards the bathroom to fill it with water. He came back and placed the water near the food before taking a seat next to his niece who already started munching away on a taco.

The two talked about mainly nothing as they blankly stared at the Screen. Once in a while, glancing down to the cheerful Pup as he never took a break from the small bone toy.

They stayed up for another hour until Goten called it quits. He took the now empty Taco bag and extra dog food and placed it back in the white bag before taking his leave. Pan quickly bid him a goodnight before turning to Max who was asleep at the foot of the bed. She smiled softly as she brought him closer to her. She turned off the T.v. and light and laid down on one of her many pillows as she stared up at the white ceiling. She turned over to her side as an Image of Natsume invaded her mind. She sighed lowly.

"You better be alright..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

Faint tune's of birds was heard in the near distance, a cool breeze swept inside the opened window, pushing the white curtains. The sun shone brightly in the sleeping girl's face. She groaned as her face scrunched up a bit. She turned over to the other side.

"Pan..Pan...Pan, wake up!" Came a voice.

She groaned lightly. "Na-Natsume?"

Giggling was heard in the room. "See! She even dream's about him!" Came Bra's voice.

Pan frown deepened as she covered her head with the blankets. "Go away!" She whined.

The blanket's was quickly snatched off her form. "Pan, get up. We need to talk." Bra said slightly serious.

"Can it wait?"

"No really." Goten said. She felt the bed sink in as they both took a seat.

"What is it?" Pan said, sitting up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Max liffed his head up to let out a small bark before turning his head away from them, going back to sleep.

"Well.." Bra started. "This morning, I went to go tell Trunks to get up as breakfast was ready but when I opened his door, He had cuts and bruises all over him!" She exclaimed.

"He's unconscious now." Goten stated. "Look's like he won't be going to school today."

Pan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'Unconscious? But that's Impossible! There's no way Natsume could even do that!'

"Hn. Is That so?" Pan said, more likely to herself.

"Yeah. You know the plan for everyone already so it'll just be mainly you two in the house. Try not to kill each other." Bra said, standing up, Along with Goten.

"Breakfast is on the table." Goten called out, before shutting the door behind them.

Pan's frown didn't waver not one bit as she over thought what they said. There was no way he could be knocked out by a human! It's Impossible! Either that Trunks is faking this Whole Ordeal or..There's another secret Natsume's hiding...

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan's bedroom door opened and Gohan peak his head inside. He seen her sitting on her bed, staring across the room. He smiled as he chuckled to himself as he opened the door wider and walked in. He walked towards the girl and kissed the top of her head, causing her to jump slightly.

"Alright, I'm heading off." He said, heading towards the door. "Your Mother has already left, and if you didn't know, Trunks is-"

"I heard." Pan said, cutting him off. "He's missing school today."

"Yeah so I need you to check on him once in a while. I doubt he'll regain consciousness but just to be sure."

"..Fine," She said, frowning. She didn't want anything to do with him, but said yes for her Fathers sake.

"Your also grounded." He informed her. "A week."

"What did I do?!"

"Well for starters, you brought a Dog to school which I have no Idea where'd you got him from, you also got suspended for a day, and you also had another fight with Marron." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Honestly, what's gotten into lately? You never acted up like this before."

"Why does everyone think there's something wrong with me?! It's Trunks who's freaking out, not me!" She exclaimed. "He's mainly the whole reason for me and Marron fighting!"

"Either way, you know your too strong for her to even put up a good fight against you and you know it."

"Great, even my Own Father is going against me!" She turned and gave him her back.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going against you, but you know shes no match for you and you still choose to fight. All I'm saying is next time, just walk away."

"Alright, Fine! But if she hits me first, it's not my problem."

Gohan sighed. "We'll talk about The dog later," He said walking away.

Pan snapped her body around. "Please don't make me get rid of him! Look! He's too adorable!" She picked Max up and pressed her face to his. He yawned, leaving his tongue out tiredly.

"We'll talk later. Behave yourself and don't forget about Trunks." He said, seriously. Pan mentally sighed. It was hard not to when he keep's reminding her.

"Bye," Pan called out as he made his way out.

She sat there, petting Max's back as she stared to the side. What was she suppose to do for the rest of the day?

~~~~~~~~n.n

An hour Later...

She threw the controller down on the bed as she screamed in joy. She turned the volume higher.

"What goes up must come down  
Yet my feet don't touch the ground  
See the world spin upside down  
A mighty crash without a sound  
I can feel your every rage  
Step aside I'll turn the page  
Breakin' thru your crazy maze  
Like a laser beam my eyes on you  
Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm its getting close  
Headed your way  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Bind you, confine you, defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade"

She jumped off the bed. Max stopped eating and tilted his head to the side as he watched her jumping from place to place from his spot on the floor.

"I won't even hesitate  
A second left to alter fate  
And you try to strike but a bit too late  
I got you hooked by my own bait  
Watch me rule the night away  
Watch me save the day  
Feel my storm its getting close  
Headed your way  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Bind you, confine you, defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade"

So caught up with the song, She wasn't even aware of someone opening the door and closing it behind them. Max turning his head to see who it was and started Barking.

"You can bet there ain't no doubt  
As the words spill from the mouth of a hero  
I can chase another day  
Fight you all the way  
Like a hero  
And together we stand strong no matter how  
No one can bring us down...  
(Hey!)  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Bind you, confine you, defying your reign  
Sonic Heroes (Sonic Heroes)  
Setting the stage for a heroes parade  
Sonic Heroes (Heroes, Heroes)  
Sonic Heroes (Heroes, Heroes)  
Give us a reason and we'll find our way"

"So This is what you do on your own time, How Pathetic." Came an all too familiar voice. Pan snapped around, eyes widen slightly as she stared at him in shock and slight embarrassment. He stood leaning on the bedroom door.

"What are you..doing here?" She questioned, slightly breathless.

"Checking on Max," He answered shortly. She seen Max in his arm's and smiled mentally.

"Oh don't worry, He's feeling much better," She looked at his appearance and frowned. He had small scratches on his features, a dark bruise on the side of his head. His clothes torn in several places. "But I see your not," She crossed her arm's. "Why haven't you gotten someone to heal you cuts?" She questioned, walking up to him. She grabbed his face and started to inspect it until he slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine." He bit out.

"You know, the first day he comes back, you get into a fight with him, It's crazy."

"I've never'd liked him."

"You guys don't even know each other!"

"I know him enough to realize somethings wrong with him." He said, putting Max down.

Pan raised an eyebrow at him. Surely he doesn't mean he seen Trunks go super. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Just stay away from him." Was all he said.

"That might be hard since This is his house and my family is staying here for a few more night.." She said. He gave her a blank look. "Our family are close and the Incident with his Grandparents so..." She trailed off.

He suddenly smirked. "So why aren't you in school?"

Pan frowned at him. "Because you got me suspended for a day!" She snapped. "If you was going to give me a puppy, why didn't you wait until after school or something?"

"Because I knew you would get in trouble for it." He said it like it was the Obvious thing in the World.

Pan closed her eyes and sighed deeply before looking at him. He just proved her theory correct. "You are the worst!" She muttered. She watched as he picked up Max again and lightly scratched his ear. She walked up to him and started ruffling Max's hair. "So where are you heading now, to school?" She asked, making a face at the small white animal.

Natsume frowned at the sudden closeness from her but didn't comment on it, instead, he said, "No, I have somewhere else I need to be."

Pan looked up at him. "Well do you need to go Now? I was kind of hoping to talk to you for a bit."

"...About?"

"About you." She stated. She grabbed his arm and guided him to her bed. She pushed him down and started to make her way to the door. "I'll be back!" She called over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

It was only minutes until she came back with a plate of food.

She sat in front of him and put the plate down in front of her. "Okay, "

"But before I get to that, Answer this, Did you knock Trunks out and bring him here?"

"Hn."

She blinked in confusion. "Wha-what does that mean?"

"What ever you want it to mean."

She sighed. "I'm taking that as a yes. Okay, my first question is," She placed her hands on her hip's. "How is it that your stronger than me?"

"Your too weak."

Pan frowned. "No I'm not! Your just a human!" She pointed a finger at him.

His eyes turned into slits. "So are you."

"...Right..Anyways, next question, How fast are you?"

"Faster than you."

A vein was visible on the side of her forehead. "Okay! Are you saying your better than me?"

"Just get to the point, Son."

Her lips perched as she looked down at her bed spread before meeting his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan opened the door with her free hand and walked inside the Infirmary, slightly Irritated. How dare he just leave like that, and without an excuse!

'Stupid Jerk..'

She glanced to her left and sighed heavily. Anger washed over her body quickly as she stared down at his form. She didn't want to be near this bastard. She would of gone after Natsume If only her Father didn't force her to keep an eye on him...

She placed the cup of water on the night stand before turning to the Saiyan teen. Even with the frown placed on her face, a small blush was noticeable as she could recall seeing him last night, standing in full Naked Glory. She shuttered at the memory.

Pushing the thought away, She looked down on face was slightly frowning. Small cut's basically everywhere. He was dressed didn't clothes.

She could feel his energy was high, too high. Almost as if he was awake and angry as every. She don't think she's ever felt his energy like this before.

She placed a hand on his forehead and held in place for a bit. Suddenly, his energy started to drop, slowly but surely. His face easing up a bit. She frowned at this but kept her hand in place until it was at at normal rate.

When she removed her hand, she took a seat next to the bed and just stared at him. His facial expression went back to thee look of slight pain as his energy started climbing back up slowly. She quickly placed her hand back on his head, while shaking her's. This make's no type of sense!

'Okay, I can't stay like this all day!' Her mind screamed. Once more, she slowly moved her hand, but the second her skin left contact, his face went back to it's pained state as his energy skyrocketed. He let out a small groan, his right hand slightly twitching, wanting to move.

Pan signed as she slapped her hand down on his forehead and glared. Instantly, his energy started lowering again as his expression changed.

Placing her arm on the bed, She folded her free arm and rested her head on it, Her head turned away from him.

She was feeling tired, but she knew she couldn't leave him while his power level was acting stupid. She glanced to him with slited eyes.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She reopened the door and sighed. His Ki was dangerously high. "Calm down, Moron." She muttered, irritably.

She pulled the chair closer to the bed before sitting down. Taking many strips of tape, she taped her hand to his forehead before folding her free arm and resting her head on it. She glanced towards the wall for a few seconds.

'It'll be a pain sleeping like this..' Her mind said. She sighed heavily as her eyes closed half way.

"Should of brought my I-pod.."

~~~~~~~~n.n

Her eyes fluttered open as she sighed. She turned her head to the other side to see Trunks' cold eyes glaring tiredly at her. This caused her to sit up.

She matched his glare. "Your finally awake.."

"Why is your hand taped to my forehead?" His voice was slightly rasped, but it didn't hid his cold tone.

"To calm your damn Ki!" Was the only thing she said as she snatched her hand off.

He winced slightly and his glare just harden. Pan just rolled her eyes. "Keep glaring at me like that and you'll end up far worst." She warned, standing up.

He grabbed her wrist just before she got far and yanked her back with much force. "Where do you think your going?" He questioned, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Far away from you as possible!" She snapped.

He griped the front of her shirt to bring her face closer to his. "I don't know what the hell is your problem all of a sudden but you better cut the shit out!" Their nose was nearly touching. She stayed in her spot as she couldn't move. "Your starting to make her uncomfortable. "

"Next time you and Marron have a fight, I'm coming after You" He finished. He shoved her back with force.

He watched as she fell back into the chair then fell to the floor.

He stood from the bed and towered over her form on the floor. She started to crawled back until he yanked the front of her collar forward.

"And here's another warning, Stay the hell away from Natsume. This is the last time I'm gonna tell you, is that clear?"

"..."

His hand was quick to come crashing down on the side of her face. She let out a small scream.

"Is that clear?" He repeated.

She shooked her head. He stared down at her for a few more seconds before pushing her back down on the floor. He turned to leave, never once turning back to give her a glance.

Pan remained on the floor. She raised a shaking hand to touch the side of her face but flinch when she made contact.

Her eyes started to water but she didn't dare shed a tear.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Max barked happily as he tried to run ahead but was pulled back with the lease around his neck. He whimpered at this.

Pan smiled. "Where almost their Max," She assured the Pup.

It took the two nearly an hour to get to their destination.

Thee dark haired Saiyan sat down under a shady tree as she watched Max chase a small white butterfly.

It was when a figure jumped down in front of her she screamed. She looked up to see Natsume.

She quickly stood to her feet and blushed. "What are you doing here?" She asked, turning her head to the side slightly.

"Looking for you," He answered.

This made her head snap towards him. She backed up into the tree as he started coming closer. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" She quickly said. She look towards her feet.

He raised his hand to lift her chin up and suddenly frowned, but before he could say anything, Pan surprisingly smack his hand away.

She was even surprised herself. She started to speak up. "Um, M-my Father is gonna have a talk with me.."

"A Talk or The talk?" He smirked. "Because I could tell you."

"No!" She blushed furiously. "Not that kind of talk! It's about Max!"

He stopped smirking and raised an eyebrow. "What about Max? He won't let you keep him?"

"I don't know. I'm grounded for a week for the fight with Marron, for getting suspended, and for receiving Max in school!" She shouted the last part in his face before giving him her back. "I'm still waiting for an apology, you know!"

"You'll get it next time." He said, taking a seat next to her. Pan followed his lead and sighed. She looked straight ahead to see Max laying on the grass watching the Butterfly flutter around him.

"So why was you looking for me?"

"To see if you was alright."

Pan lightly laughed. "Why? I'm fine as ever!" She exclaimed.

"Hn. How long you staying here?"

"Um, 'bout an hour or so. I didn't want Max indoor's all day so an hour would be enough for him." Pan said, turning to him. She blinked when he rested his head on her lap, draping an arm over his eyes.

Pan let a small smile break on her face as She started to play with his hair. She just now noticed how long it was. It was about shoulder length, she noted.

Max barked as he started running towards the two. He climbed on top of Natsume's chest and licked his face. Natsume didn't say anything as he ruffled his white coat with one hand.

"You know, I always thought you looked cute when your holding him," She said softly.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Hn."

Pan just laughed lightly as she tilted her head as she continued playing with his long locks.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Her eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times before letting out a yawn. She looked ahead of her. It was still bright out but she could tell it was somewhere in the afternoon.

She looked down at Natsume. His head was turned away from her, one arm dragged over Max's form that remained on his chest.

He sighed lowly before speaking. "Your up.."

"Yeah.." She said, running a hand threw his hair. She sighed. "I gotta start heading home soon..."

"Hn."

"I need to teach you some new words to say. Saying "Hn," all the time is kind of annoying."

"Whatever."

"That too, but That's a start," She laughed.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She opened the door and stepped inside. She quickly took off her shoes and headed straight for the kitchen.

Once she entered the kitchen, she stopped in her spot. Sitting at the table was the last person she wanted to see...

"And where were you?" Trunks started. He was out of the bandage's and looking almost healed completely. His Ki was still low, but higher then her's.

He was only dressed in dark jeans and training boots. He started to toss a small kitchen knife in his hand, catching it perfectly as he never too his eyes off her. "You just disappeared all of a sudden. Wanna explain yourself?" He finished, tilting his head to the side.

"I-I-I Um.." Her eyes watched the knife being tossed in the air until he stopped. She met his glaze.

"Don't tell me you was with Natsume After I told you to stay away from him."

"..."

He nodded. "So you was. Tell me, Pan. Do you know how serious I was being?" She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as her eyes widen in slight fear when the knife flew passed her head, entering the wall behind her. Her lip quivered slightly as a small drop of blood slowly went down her cheek. That was Too fast for her to even see...

"That's how serious." He said. He stood from his seat and started to make his way over towards her. Her chest started heaving slightly faster as fear build up.

He stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he leaned in on the other side. He smirked when she started shaking slightly. "Everyone's not going to be here until In least 2 more hours. That gives me enough time to teach you to never go against me." His breath fanned her ear as he spoke lowly.

He licked the blood from her cheek. "Run,"

And she did.

She ran out the Kitchen and turned to the stairs.

She was only half way up the stairs when she screamed as he grabbed her from behind.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She lightly moaned as her eyebrows furrowed. She slowly sat up and winced. Her body ached everywhere.

Max quickly sat up and ran over to her. He started whimpering as he crawled into her lap. She rubbed his back. "I'm fine, Max.." She said softly.

It was when her window was being open that she jumped slightly. She watched as Natsume climbed inside the room.

She quickly hid under her covers. "What are you doing here?!" She screamed in a hushed tone. She didn't hear a response from him but heard his footstep's coming closer. It was only a few seconds until the cover's was yanked off her form.

"Natsume!"

He stared down at her beaten form. "What the hell happen to you?" He snapped. She pulled at the Blankets but he just snatched it away and threw it on the side.

"Leave! I'll get in more trouble!" She hissed.

He raised an eyebrow up as he crossed his arm's over his chest. "What. Happened?"

"Get out!" She whined. She stood from her bed and grabbed his arm and proceed to pull him towards the window but was yanked back into his form.

"Ow!" He grabbed her wrist and she winced again. "Ow, Natsume! Let go!"

He let go and she jumped back, frowning at him as she caressed her wrist. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to send this picture to everyone listed in my contact."

"You can't always blackmail someone to get your ways!"

"You sure about that?" He said, showing her the picture.

Pan looked at the picture then back at him. She did the only thing she could do..she tackled him to the ground.

She mentally cursed herself as pain shot up in her body, easily giving Natsume the upper hand to roll them over. He pinned her wrist next to her head and stared down at her.

He shooked his head lightly. "Still don't have any common sense."

"I do so!" She argued. "Now get off, your hurting me!"

"If you was still hurting, why try attack me?"

"It was the only think I could do!"

"And you couldn't just tell me what happened?"

She made a whining noise. "Just get off!"

He stood up and stepped to the side. He looked at her as she remained laying in the same position. He sighed as he easily lifted her into his arm's and started to make his way towards the bed. Pan blushed at this.

He gently laid her down on the soft mattress before crossing his arm's. "Start talking," He ordered.

Pan sighed as she rolled her eyes. "It's not going to matter-"

"I will hit 'Send'." He threatened.

"Okay! I fell down the stairs." She sighed. It was really a lie, the only thing was a lie was that it wasn't her fault. He gave her a look and raised his hand, with the phone, his finger on the Send button.

She sighed. "Okay, Promise you won't do or say anything."

"I will not promise."

"Natsume!"

"..."

"...Fine!" She took a deep breath. "TrunksandIhadafight."

He took a step closer. "What?"

She sighed heavily. "Trunks and I had a fight."

Natsume only nodded before turning towards the door. Pan's eyes widen. "No!" She jumped on his back, taking him down.

"Pan, get off!" He hissed. He groaned irritably as she had his arm behind his back. Pan smirked at this.

"Would you look at that, I'm on top now!" She said.

"And in a second, you'll be under me," He said as he started to rise off the ground. She pinned his shoulder down. "Doubt it!"

"You got three seconds to get off..." He warned.

"Start counting," Pan encouraged him. "You can't do anything in this state, mister!"

"1..."

"1!" She mocked.

"2..." He said warningly.

"2!"

"3."

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Okay!" She whined. Her hair was sprawled out underneath her, her wrist pinned near her head. She struggled desperately to break free from the weight on top of her.

"..."

"Anybody could walk in!"

He shrugged. "Then we'll put on a show for them."

Pan's mouth opened as she frowned. "That's Nasty, Natsume!"

"I was talking about wrestling, but if you want to do that," He started. Grabbing both wrist in one hand, his free hand gripping the bottom hem's of her shirt, lifting it.

"Stop that!" She hissed. "And get off!"

"Not until you tell me How you ended up like this."

"Why do you even care?" She questioned.

"I don't. But it'll give me a good reason to knock some sense into him." He said. "Tell me," He started, as his hand started to slide up her shirt. Her eyes widen as she could feel his finger's trailed up her stomach slowly.

His finger touched the cup of her Bra...

"Okay! He warned me to stay away from you but somehow he knew I was with you today and..Things got out of control."

"How out of control are we talking about?"

"Not that much!" She quickly said. "As you can see, I'm Fine..Well not fine but Okay for sure."

"He's not going to walk away unharmed." Natsume stated.

"You can't fight him, not again! Just please, leave this one to me."

"If I do that, you'll end up even worst!" He argued.

"No I won't, I'm a strong girl!" His eyes turned into slits. He squeezed her wrist and she winced.

"But your still weak, and Injured. I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Natsume, you can't!" She begged.

"We'll see." His breath fanned her lips. A light blush filled her cheeks as Pan looked into into his eyes. Her heart suddenly started beating harder.

"Hn." Was all he said. A light smirk on his face.

There was a knock on the door.

Pan's head quickly turned towards the door as her mouth was ajar. She turned back to Natsume who was looking at the door also, a blank expression on his features as he sat up slightly.

"Pan, you up?" Came Bra's voice.

Pan started to struggle again but he held her in place. "Get the he-"

She opened the door and peaked her head in. She looked and her mouth fell open with a big smile.

"Bra..." Pan started.

Bra quickly took out her phone and quickly snapped a picture before winking at the two. "Don't let me stop you two, just make sure you lock the door next time so they'll be no interruptions." Bra stated, locking the door before looking towards Pan. "You just proved my theory correct, Pan!"

"Theory?" Natsume questioned.

"Bye!" Bra waved.

Pan rolled her eyes and would of waved her friend off if her wrist wasn't pinned. "It's nothing really."

He didn't question it further as his focus wasn't really on that. He still had his expressionless look as he stared down at her, Mainly her face. The slap mark was still printed on the side of her face. "I'll get him back for this."

"Natsume..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

The door opened. He looked to see the room dark. He could see the outline of Pan's sleeping form. He walked over towards the bed and took a seat.

"Pan, wake up honey."

Her eyes opened as she sat up. "Dad, what's wrong?" She faked a yawned.

"Good job on watching Trunks." He said. " He's still a little weak but he's up and running."

"Oh...Okay..Is that it?"

"No.." He sighed lowly. "And also I've decided to let you keep Max."

"Really?"

"Yes but taking care of a pet comes with lot's of responsibilities-" She wrapped her arm's around him but quickly pulled back.

He noticed this, "What's wrong," He turned on the light and frowned at what he saw. "Pan..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Honest! Me and Goten was training and I lost." She lied.

He stared at her for a few more minutes before digging in his pocket. "Take this." He handed her a Sensu Bean. "Be careful next time, got it?"

"Understood."

He smiled softly before planting a kiss on top of her head. "Goodnight," He turned the light off and stood up, making his way to the door.

"Night." She watched until the door closed and until she felt his Ki far away. Popping the small bean in her mouth, she turned towards her closet. Natsume stepped out and towards the window.

"I'm leaving." He announced.

"Curfew, Huh?" Pan smiled.

"I've stayed out passed 3." He responded, boredly.

"Can't you just stay for a little while?" She turned to look at her digital clock. "It's not even 10 yet!"

He gave her an annoyed glance before sighing. He walked over towards the bed and stared down at her, arm's crossed.

"So what, your just going to hover over me while I'm sleeping?" She patted the spot next to her.

"No,"

"Come on, your acting like were going to be doing things inappropriately." She said. He walked over to the other side and climbed in. He sat up against the head board.

"We could," He stated.

"But were not!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

His eyes snapped open. He looked down to as he felt a small weight on his leg's to see Pan's arm draped over it. Her head was turned away from him as she slept. He glanced towards her clock. It read 1:23 am. He was late. Slowly, He took her arm from around him and climbed out of the bed. He quickly put on his shoes and started to make his way towards the window.

He only had one foot out the window when the door suddenly opened. He turned to look, seconds later, a smirk was present on his features.

"What are you doing here?"

Natsume chuckled. "I don't think that's of any of your concern."

Trunks walked further inside the room. "I'm going to say this once, stay the hell away from her."

"Now why would I do that? Don't think because you told me that I'm just going to listen. But here's something you should listen to, Take this as a warning that I'll hope you Ignore. Next time you lay one hand on her, I'm coming after you, and you'll be finished." He said shrugging.

"Such little threat's. To bad you won't succeed for I'm Much stronger."

His smirk just grew. "Do you really think that, because if you've forgotten, I won our last match." He started climbing out the window. "It's your choice to Ignore my warnings, but it'll be your fault for your own death, Brief. See you in school tomorrow." He said before jumping down.

Trunks watched as he went out. His fist was balled at his side, shaking as his anger skyrocketed. He let out a low growl.

Pan moaned lightly as she stirred in her sleep. His head snapped in her direction, his eyes glaring dagger's at her sleeping form. And the next thing he heard, he swear he would of just ended her there.

"Na-natsume..."

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Hey guys! **

**Eh, I wasn't really feeling this chapter that much, lol. Did you notice? I put a new picture for this story! n.n ****Thanks for reviewing so far! And because you all reviewed, I'm going to let you on a secret, lol. Well two. Okay, the first one is that I love Sonic Heroes! (n.n) Lol and I love playing the last stage because I get to hear the ending song and I sing and jump around like an Idiot, (Probably worst.) And, my mom and brother caught me on tape. Lol. Embarrassing but hey, that's how I live! I'm a weird person...**

**The other one is, Download a game called, "_Moron test_" lol. Me and one of my friend be playing that game when we either have a sub. or when the class isn't split up. (Yeah, my class is big and kind of wild but hey, it's fun, lol)**

**!Review!**


	8. Expelled!: New Classes: The Bet

**Lolgirllisa: I know, they should right, lol**

**SonPanssj4: Thanks lots! I'm glad I caught another's attention, lol. A lot of people hate's her so your not the only one n.n**

** Loreena: Hm, I see your paying very close attention to them, good eye, lol we can only hope for the best for him. And no prob. I like writing long chapters, so I hope this one was long for you and yes, writer's block completely gone!**

**SweetenedSky: Yes, he is and because Pan didn't want Gohan to worry, I'm sure people wouldn't want anyone to worry about them in that case, that's how Pan felt, and I hope Natsume is true to his words also. He seemed pretty serious if you ask me, lol.**

**FoAteAZombie: Hey, If you want to go ssmack Trunks, Nobodies stopping you, lol.**

**I just wanted to say, thanks for all of your support guys, your the best! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 7: Expelled?!: New Classes; The Bet_

Pan's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but blush at the thought. I woke up screaming, My body was drenched in light coat of sweat as I breathe hard. I was shaking ever so slightly. The same image played in my head repeatedly so much that I was about to bang my head into a wall.

I shivered slightly. Just what the hell did I eat last night to cause such Horrid thing?

Me and Natsume (Shiver's) We was in the Living room watching a horror movie...

_"Please, Please! Don't kill him! I-I love him more then anything." The women's voice lowered as she looked down to her feet. "He's the only thing that make's me happy."_

_"And what about me?! What about all of the things we've been through?" The taller man shouted, holding out his arm, gun ready to fire at the other Man. _

_"What About Us? You never wanted me to began with!" She screamed. "At first, you never wanted anything to do with me but all of a sudden, when I find one thing that makes me Actually happy, You get jealous and want to take that away from me? Is that how is it suppose to go?" _

_"Orahime, I'm not in the mood for your little games." He grabbed her wrist harshly, dragging her body towards him. "Your coming with me!" _

_"She's not going any where with you," The Dark haired Raven said. __"Get your hand's off her-"_

_"Arashi, Stay out of this!" Orahime said. "This has nothing to do with you-"_

_"When it comes to you, I does." He stated, glaring at the fact she dared say such thing. He then switch his glaze to the man in front of him. __"Dude, just put the gun down. It makes no point in trying to take her back, we was made for each other," He said gazing lovingly at her._

_"Why would you tell him that, Moron! That would only get him more pissed!" Pan yelled. She felt a tug at her side but she didn't turn to meet his eyes as she continued to glare at thee T.V.._

_"It's just a movie, Calm down." _

_"It doesn't matter, that's stupid. If that was me, I would of attacked him head on!"_

_"And if you did that, you've would of been shot." _

_She turned to him. "Smart ass," _

_"No, Common sense." _

_"Shut up, and watch." She turned up the Volume._

_"Please, Just stop," Orahime whispered. She could feel him shaking in rage._

_"You know what," He pointed the gun down at Orahime. "If I can't have her, Then No one could!" _

_Pan buried her head and let out a girlish shriek as the Gun shot went off. She could feel his arm tightened around her in comfort. He paused the movie and turned to her._

_"D-did he shoot her?" She asked, lifting her had to look him in the eye._

_"You would of known if you didn't hide you face."_

_"Shut up," She muttered. She sighed as she cuddled into his chest. "I don't think I can watch a movie like that." Pan started. "What do you want to do now?"_

_She knew he was smirking because the next thing she knew, she was laying on her back as he laid on top of her, her wrist pinned near her head. She could see the mischievous look in his eye as he lowered his head to her neck. She moaned in delight. _

_"We can't, someone might catch us.."_

_"Good, then they'll know you belong to me!"_

_Pan smirked. "Getting a little possessive I see." _

_"Of course."_

_"What if I told you that I still had feeling's for..Him..."_

_"Then I'll just have to remind you how powerful I can be to convince you that you will always be mind." He said, his hand's lowering into her Pajama shorts. "And trust me, it won't be that hard." He kissed her fully on the mouth. "I love you, Pan."_

_Pan giggled. "I love you too, Trunks," _

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Don'ttouchme! Don'ttouchme! Don'ttouchme-"

That was my dream. My creepy, Lame, horrid dream. I still shiver Just thinking about it. (Shiver.) First I thought it was suppose to be Natsume -Not that I wanted it to be with him, but how the hell did Trunks end up in their?! I would rather have Natsume over Trunks but still, Gross! Anyway's, My Father came running into my room and seen me freaking out. I was tangled up in my blankets in a mess on my floor, screaming at the top of my lungs. It took him a while to get me bad to normal, but I was still shaking slightly. Just having his hand's All over me...(Shiver.) I couldn't even eat at the table with everyone because the only space that free was right in front of him, and I wasn't going to have him watch me eating a bowl of Cereal.

So I ate at the couch.

But even still, I could tell he was watching my every move when I went back in to put my bowl in the sink. It was hard to Ignore the coldness that raided off his body.

I went back up to my room to get my backpack when I ran into Vegeta. "Morning Vegeta," I said running Passed him.

"Be home on time." He ordered.

I gulped. "You know, I can't. I'm studying with a friend for a test and-"

"You missed Training this morning." He said in his normal gruff manor. I mentally cried. Training with Vegeta was like having 10 powerful Kamehameha's, 10 Big Bang attack, 8 Galick guns, 4 Finger beams, and 3 Ki blast thrown at you all at once! Of course That never happened but that's what it felt like. "Don't make me go to your school early to get you." He threatened.

And he have. It wasn't pretty either. He almost killed my Math Teacher because they wouldn't me go with him since only Parent's could pick up their kids. And to be honest, I would of let him but I didn't want Vegeta to get in trouble, so I made a promise that I'll Train with him until he finished or got bored with me -Which took a LONG time.

I sweat dropped. "You got it, Sir. Heh," I quickly ran into my room and collected my things before heading out.

As I was going down the stairs, I seen Bra and Goten waiting for me at the bottom with Trunks and Of course, Marron.

My eyes turned to slit's as I switched my glaze over to Bra. She shrugged before turning to walk towards the door. I stayed in the back with my Uncle and together we headed off.

~~~~~~~~n.n

When we was near the school, we lowered to the ground and continued to walk the rest. Once inside, we still had a little more time before class stared, so I departed from everyone. I needed to think a few things over.

It's been a week and two day's since the Trunks and Natsume Indecent. Things still hasn't cooled down not one bit. It was tiring just thinking about It. I could tell Trunks was keeping an eye on me during school. I had a feeling. All the silent Hint's/warnings. The glares, the strange look's, The weird feeling when he raise his Ki, It was so annoying!

Bra's been on my case for the pass few days. Ever since she walked in on me and Natsume- Not that we was doing anything Inappropriately, She's been begging me to give her details on what we was doing. When will this girl learn that I don't like him that way and neither does he!

We need to get Bulma back to her normal self so we can just leave! I honestly don't know how long could I take seeing his face everyday!

I didn't care for what he say. He could throw as many punches he could at me, he can't make me stop being near Natsume!

~~~~~~~~n.n

I turned a corner. It was already third period. A class ago when he was suddenly called into the Principle's office, and that worried me a little. I know he likes to..well scratch that, he's the type to constantly skip. He know's he could easily get caught because of his attendance but seriously, they noticed this and decided to take action now? What did they think because he's sort of still new, they didn't have to worry about him? If I was the principle, Just the look he gave off, I would keep a sharp eye on him.

'I guess he's the one who like's to take risks...'

But still, He's not going to pass that way. He could get suspended or even be held back!

My head snapped up when when I heard a loud slam from the locker's. There was Natsume. I mentally sighed in relief. I gave a smile as I ran up to him.

"Hey Natsume," I said as I stopped in front of him. I raised an eyebrow as I watched him angrily throwing his things into locker. "What's wrong, someone else beside's Trunks Ticked you off?"

He Sighed heavily, throwing another book harder as he Ignored me. May'be it had something to do with the call from the Principle's office...

I grabbed his arm to halt him, which earned me a blank look, but his eyes showed how he was feeling.

"What happen?" I asked.

He snatched his wrist away from me as he turned back to his locker. "I'm getting fucking expelled!" He said.

"Getting?" I questioned.

"He's going to decide whether or not before lunch." He stated, slamming his locker door closed.

"Well, what did you do? You didn't have another fight, did you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hip's.

He rolled his eyes as he flicked a pencil above my head. I watched as it bounced off the wall and onto the floor. I blinked twice."Ookay.." I went to go pick up the pencil from the floor. "So I'm right, you had another fight," I assumed, picking up the pencil before walking to stand in front of him.

"And what If I did?" He questioned. "You can't do anything about it,"

I scoffed. "Wanna bet?" I muttered, turning my head away from him. If only he knew My heritage, he would be running while screaming like a girl! He's lucky he could get away with it, stupid smart ass.

"Just tell me!" I snapped, glaring at him. He sure know's how to tick off a person.

He glazed at me for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he shifted his glaze to the side. I followed his glaze and glared along with him.

My eyes harden as I stared at him. When he was near, I moved to stand in front of him. Just the look on his face gave it all away.

"So your trying to get Natsume suspended, Huh?" I questioned him, placing my hands on my hip's once more.

He looked down at me, the look in his eyes explains how pissed off he was, but the smirk was for Natsume, that I knew. I'm guessing the look he gave me was because I was Once again, with his enemy.

"I don't need to explain anything to you." He said, His fist balling at his side. "And I see you still haven't learned your lesson."

I glared at him as unconsciously took a small step back. He just step even closer as he got in my face. "Do we need to have another repeat?" I turned my head away from him, but he only turned it back as his hand came under my chin painfully.

"Take your hand's off her," Natsume stated. Trunks turned and snickered slightly at him.

"Or what? Your going to Fight me? Go ahead, you'll be supporting my story." He laughed. He then turned back to me. He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "Just wait til you get home," He said, his breath tickling my ear. I closed my eyes as I gave off a little shiver.

He smirked before pushing me harshly into Natsume who caught my fall. My mouth hung open as I watch him walk away. "You Enjoy her now, I'll wait my turn."

We both watch as he walled away. My anger started to boil. I made a move to go after him but Natsume grabbed my wrist tightly, pulling me back into him. "You don't need to get in trouble also, Pan." He said, the anger hinted in his voice.

I turned to him about to protest but the look he gave me made sigh in irritation. Sheesh, no need for the glare.

"So," I started, Grabbing a lock of his hair. "What's the story?" I questioned.

He pushed my hands away as he turned his head away, sighing. "Long story short, He managed to convince the principle to suspend me. Saying some shit about how the student's are uncomfortable to be around me."

I blinked up at him. "Eh, they might be." He glared down at me. "What? I'm just saying, you tend to glare at everyone, and that's scary, Well, for them anyways, you can't scare me." I stated He raised an eyebrow. "Forget I said that."

"Whatever. Shouldn't you been in class?"

"I went looking for you." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving." He said, pushing passed me.

"What? You can't leave!"

"Why not? I'm already in trouble."

"So?! Look just stay here until he calls you."

His eyes turned into slit's. "What are you planning on doing?"

I smirked as I started to walk away. "Don't worry about it, just...Just trust me on this!" I said before giving him my back and ran down the hall.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Natsume's P.O.V.

I watched as she ran down the hall in a somewhat hurried manor. For some reason, I'm not too sure I want to know what she's thinking.

For all I know, she could be coming up with a Idiotic plot to keep me here in this Crap of a place. Even though I would be glad to leave this dump, I can't. I just got in this school and I can't get kicked out already.

I don't even know why I told her what was going on in the first place. It was none of her business, and now she thinks it's is and is probably going to meddle. Stupid Son.

I started off to my next class, which was Global.

As I walked in, all eyes came on me. What? They never seen anyone late before?

I just glared at all of them, causing them to snap their heads back down at their books. As I made my way over to my desk, I noticed Bra was sitting in thee next seat. She Smiled up at me as I took my seat.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

She still had annoying look on her face, and just by the look she gave, I knew she wanted something. "Oh nothing. How are you?"

My expression changed to a blank one as I stared at her. She leaned on the desk as she watched me. She was trying to get me to crack under her glaze but she failed. No one could.

It was seconds until she spoke. "Hm, a tough one, huh? Perfect!"

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell your strong mentally. Normally people can't stand to have someone just stare at them for too long but not you. Your making good impression."

"..."

"You see, I love Pan too much to not let her go out with a 'Mistake'. She need's someone strong. Are you strong physically? Can you handle yourself in a fight?"

"Hn, You tell me. How's your Brother's Injuries? I smirked. She must of gotten the hint because Her huge eyes widen as she stared at me in shock.

"What?! You couldn't of possibly done that! Your just a human!"

"So are you." I stated.

She blinked in realization. "Y-Yeah but...He's strong!"

"I guess I'm stronger." I sighed. I was already bored of this conversation. From the corner of my eyes, I could feel her eyes on me. It wasn't that Impressive beating the Crap out of him. May'be she'll like to be an audience for when I kill him this time. I told him not to touch her, but he did.

I couldn't help but smirked at the Idea of killing him..

Wait, Did she think I Liked Pan? 'Keep thinking that, Naive little Brat.'

I turned to look straight in front of the class where the teacher was talking about W.W.1.. Just by looking at the board made me annoyed since I already knew this shit. I don't even know why I'm still doing her-

Oh yeah, Pan want's me to.

I don't know why I'm still listening to her. If she thought she could order me around, she has another thing coming.

I turned my attention to The door that opened to reveal a girl from a different class. She took a step in.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your class, "Her voice was sickly sweet. "but the Principle would like to speak to Natsume." And once again, all eyes was on me.

Grabbing my things, I stood from my seat and headed towards the door.

Once in the hall, I abruptly stopped. "Is there a reason why your still following me?" My voice was plan but slightly cold and annoyed. I turned my head slightly to look behind me to see her shaking slightly.

"N-No reason. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I snapped.

"D-do You H-h-have a girlfriend?" Her voice squeaked.

I turned around to give her an annoyed look. "No," I seen the somewhat relief look on her face and smirked. "But I will soon." I smirk grew wider as I seen her face fall. 'Stupid fan girls,' I started walking away but stopped as she grabbed my wrist.

"Who is it?" She questioned, her head low. "Just answer that question, Please." Her voice small and shakily.

I slowly turned my head to look at her slightly, my eyes into slits.

~~~~~~~~n.n

As I neared the Office, A movement caught my eye and I met his glaze of the person. What was he doing here?

He must of had thought the same thing by the look on his face. I just glared at him.

When we neared the door, he stopped, a few feet away from each other, our eyes cold as ever.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks questioned.

"I could be asking you the same thing if I cared." I stated.

He tilted his head to the side slightly as his eyes squinted slightly. "So you told her when It had nothing to do with her."

"Obviously it had a lot to do with her if your willing to get me suspended to make sure I stay away from her. I also see you Ignored my warning when I told you to not lay a hand on her."

"I could touch her anyway I want. She belongs to me." He asserted

"She belongs to me." I said in the same manor.

He gave off a smug look. "She belong's to you huh? Are you hiding something?"

"Think what you want but between you and me, We both could see who has more control over her. You might had it in the beginning but you lose it and now I'm taking over."

"Well see." Trunks hissed.

I shrugged in an uncaring manor. "I guess we won't because you die tonight."

"Trust me, I could end you right here right now if I wanted to. I'm way more powerful than anybody!" He hissed.

"Then why didn't you put up a good fight last time?"

"..."

"Thought so." I turned the door knob and headed inside, but stopped dead in my tracks. I sighed mentally as I rolled my eyes.

"Hiya, Boys!" Pan waved.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Nobody's P.O.V.

Pan waved to the two boy's at the door way, smiling brightly. There was two more empty seat. Natsume rolled his eyes as he took a seat in the middle, forcing Trunks to sit on the other end of him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Trunks hissed, glaring at the Man before him. Pan just smirked as she stood from her seat and walked to stand behind the Principle, Mr. Hayato who looked nervous under Trunks' glare.

"The reason you boy's was called in here was because Natsume here, is getting suspended, but for what? No Reason! And I believe that's not fair." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Hayato, and she quickly removed her hands.

"Anyways, the point I'm trying to get across is that, you can't decide to kick someone out of school just because you don't like them."

Trunks scoffed as he turned his head away. "You could if you have money," He muttered lowly, too bad Pan heard it.

"Wanna repeat that, Trunks?"

His head snapped up and glared at her. "Pan, your just wasting your time. Mr. Hayato has already decided to kick him out so let it be!"

"Let it be?! Trunks, what the heck has he done to you? He's still new to this place!"

"Well let me explain since your too blind to notice he started the fight between us, He didn't serve the detention he got because both of you decided to leave the school, he cheats on test's, and the most Important thing, most of the student's are afraid of him, As as your student body president, I cannot allow that!"

"WHAT?! Who's scared of him beside's you?!" She walked back to her seat and crossed her arm's over her chest. "Honestly, Trunks. This is just pointless because you have no proof that such thing is happening."

"Oh, You want proof?" He stood up from his seat to stand in front of her. "Here!" He shoved a long paper in her face.

Pan's eye's quickly scanned it before looking up at his smirking face. "What's this?"

"Name's of the student body who agree's with the following terms I announced."

Pan snatched the paper from his hands and scanned it once more. "Goten? How'd you get Goten to sign for this?!"

"Pan just give it up. Just go back to class so Mr. Hayato could get on with his business."

"Trunks this case is still open because were not done yet. He can't suspend him!"

"His mind was already made up!"

"You can't bribe our principle, Trunks!"

"Who said I Brib-" He stopped as she held up the envelope in her hand.

Her eyes was in slits. "Yeah, Like I said, you can't bribe him." She said, slapping the envelope on his nose before tossing it into his lap.

He stood from his seat. "But all of the other thing's I said was true!"

"Technically not because we haven't had a test ever since he's step foot in this school and he's only been here what, about 2 weeks or something. He only was defending himself when you suddenly attacked him, and IF the student body was scared of him, then they must of be terrified of you because you did the most damage."

Trunks turned to Mr. Hayato. "Look, are you going to suspend him or not?!" He snapped.

"Or how about this!" Pan Said, interrupting him. "Give Natsume 3 more chance's. If he blow's them up, then and only then you can suspend him, but just give him a chance, he's just trying to fit in. Do you Honestly believe he's the one that has the type of heart to cheat on a test?" Pan pointed to the boy next to her. Natsume gave off a blank expression.

"To be honest, it look's like he won't even Take the test," Mr. Hayato started, But Pan interrupted him.

"And to make sure he's on his best behavior, I'll watch him and stop him if he's about to do something wrong."

"Pan, your not here to watch over some delinquent, your here to learn." Trunks said.

"It's called multitasking, Trunks. I can handle it!" She stated, snapping her head towards him.

"Okay! Pan, he has three chance's, and three chance's only!" The Principle stated, serious.

Pan restrained herself from jumping up and down and screaming, 'In your face!' to Trunks, so she just settled for, "Thank you!" Pan bowed in respect before grabbing Natsume's hand pulled him out of his seat and headed for the door, but before they exited the room, she turned to back to flip her eye lid down as she stuck her tongue out at Trunks before leaving.

Trunks turned to glared harshly at Mr. Hayato.

He coughed Nervously. "So um..the Money..."

Trunks stood up and held the envelope out in front of him, Slowly, ripping it in half. The Principle's eyes followed as the tear grew,His bottom lip shaking.

Trunks let it drop to the floor. He tossed another fierce look before before he turned to the door and storming out, making sure to slam the door shut, making everything shake inside his office.

Hayato hung his head low as he sighed sadly.

~~~~~~~~n.n

They sat under a shady Tree. Her tray on her lap, which consist mixed vegetable, an apple, a slice of pizza, and a small bottle of juice. Natsume took the apple from her tray and took a bite out of it before speaking.

"So," He started, smoothly. "Since you got me out of that mess, I think it's time to call for the Idea I had."

"And what would that be exactly?" She said taking a bite of her Pizza.

Taking another bite, he looked up towards the sky. "A bet."

Stopping in mid bite, she turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"

"You, be my slave for two weeks."

Pan's headed lowered slightly so her bangs covered her eyes as she shooked in anger. "I'M NOT BEING YOUR SEX SLAVE!" She screamed with a faint blush hinted in her cheeks. Her sudden, strange outburst caused several heads to turn in their direction.

He rolled his eyes as he sighed. "Not a sex slave -Although since you suggested it-" His voice trailing off in his monotone.

"Forget it!" She snapped.

"All you have to do is everything I say without a complaint and I will delete the picture."

"What?! How many time's are you going to try and blackmail me with that picture?"

"That's not all!" He exclaimed, Ignoring her. "If you can't do as I say, I will keep The picture and you will continue your job for, let's say...A month."

"A month?! I DO have a life, you know! I can't spend ALL my time doing what ever you want!" She crossed her arm's as she stuck her nose in the air. "You can forget it!" She snapped, But she turned when he looked down at his phone.

"You know, I would say you looked somewhat hot if you had a bigger chest. Now that would go perfectly with the scared/shocked look on your ugly face." Pan's eyes widen as she blushed furiously. She made an attempt to hit him but he was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and in seconds, she was howling in pain as he twisted her arm. "So what do you say?" He said, tearing his eyes off his phone to look down at the girl.

She sighed heavily before looking up at him. "And what if I say no to this?"

"Then I'll just send the picture to everyone, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that. Unless, you like everyone to see you looking stupid with a kiddie Bra on."

"Kiddie?! I doubt a kiddie Bra could hold these babies!" She said proudly, putting her fist on her hips.

"I've seen bigger," He said boredly. "So what's it going to be?"

She made a whining noise. "...Fine," She grumbled. "When do I start?"

"Today, after school." He informed her.

"Oh wait I can't today. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"Are you saying I won the bet already?" He questioned, tilting his head. "Cause I've could of sworn I said You start today."

"Okay, Fine!" She sighed. She then pouted to herself. 'Vegeta's gonna kill me!' Her mind cried.

~~~~~~~~n.n

When the two entered the class, they noticed Bra and Goten sitting in the second to last row. Pan grabbed his wrist and together They made there way over and sat behind them.

"Hey," Pan greeted the two. Natusme didn't say anything.

They greeted them back and turned back around in their seats as the door was suddenly opened.

They was shocked to see the principle enter the room in a somewhat hurried manor. He walked to stand in the front of the room, His face serious as he glanced at everyone around the room. "This is your new schedules for the rest of the year. There will be no switching or any of the sort." Their was many 'What's?', gasps, and murmurs. "Quiet down, now. It's not that serious." He said, rolling his eyes.

From the corner of Pan's eyes, the door opened a little and Trunks slipped through. Pan's eye turned to slit's as she watched him take his seat in the same row, just on the other side.

He turned his head slightly to glance at her and smirked at her. Pan rolled her eyes as she turned back to look in the front. The Principle passed the small stack of list to the teacher. "You will begin Tomorrow, Have a nice day." He said, before heading out.

Everyone watched as he exited the room before turning to their teacher. He quickly started passing them out.

When the four in the back received theirs, Bra and Goten turned there seat around to face the two in the back.

"What do you have?" Bra asked, snatching the list from Pan's hand's.

"I was still going over mines!" Bra Ignored her and continue to look through it. She pouted in the end. "I only have Gym and E.L.A. with you, and we still don't have the same homerooms!"

Pan took back her schedule and took Natsume's and quickly went through it. "Well we got the same classes." Pan announced, slightly taken back.

"Of course we do." He stated. "You did made it your job to watch over me."

Bra looked between them. "What are you talking about?"

Pan waved it off. "It's not Important." She turned to Goten and took his paper and quickly went over it. "Hm, Look's like we only got Gym, science, and math together." Pan said. "I just hope the little bastard doesn't have any of the classes we have."

"Oh come on, Pan. It's not That bad." Bra said, knowing who she was reffering to.

Pan crossed her arm's as she scoffed. "Hn. He tried to get Natsume suspended."

Bra gave a knowing look to Goten before giving the same look to Pan. "Hey Natsume, have you ever been in a love triangle before?" She questioned. She Ignored the death glare Pan threw at her.

"Hn."

"So what do you think of Pan?"

He gave her a blank look but answered anyways. "Annoying, Loud, A Trouble Maker, and small."

"WHAT?!" Pan shouted. "I'M NOT ANNOYING, I'M JUST FUN! I'M NOT LOUD, NOR AM I A TROUBLE MAKER, AND I'M VERY TALL FOR MY AGE!"She shouted into his face.

He turned to looked her up and down, his eyes stopping at her chest. "Very small..."

Pan blushed and she turned her head away from him.

Bra watched the two in awe. They was so cute!

~~~~~~~~n.n

When the final bell rung, everyone rushed out of there classes and headed straight for their lockers, ready to get the hell

Pan's class ran from the staircase and headed for their own lockers.

As Pan finished putting the combination in, she opened her locker, only for it to shut forcefully in her face. She looked startled at first but once she seen it was Trunks, she sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes. She tired to reopen her locker but he slammed his hand on it, blocking her way.

"What do you want, Trunks?" She asked tiredly. She crossed her arm's as she leaned on the next locker.

"What the hell was that? I specifically told you to stay away from him. The hell are you doing defending his ass?" He hissed.

She shrugged. "What can I say, I love to help people who's in need. It's in my blood." She smiled at him, which just got him more pissed.

"Well You can't protect him for long,"

"Who said? Honestly, Trunks. Last week, you said it was Me who has change, but look at you now."

"Just wait until you get home," Was his last words as he pushed passed her.

"What, are you gonna throw another knife at me?" She yelled at his retreating back. She shooked her head as she rolled her eyes as she turned around, but the second she did, she jumped back, being caught off guard once more.

"He threw a knife at you?" Natsume asked, small anger hinted in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

Pan waved it off. "It's not Important," She reopened her locker and took out her backpack, and slung it on her back. She fixed her High pony-tail before looking back at Natsume. "You ready?"

"Aren't you going to change out of your Gym clothes?"

"What's the point, I'm going to do more exercise later on today. " 'And what I mean exercising, I mean getting my ass handed to me by a Saiyan Prince.' " I barely broke a sweat!"

"Hn. There's been a slight change of plans." He started.

"Like what?"

"You will be starting tomorrow."

Pan looked up at him confused. "Why, is everything Okay?"

"From the look on your face, it seem's like you wanted to do this," He pushed his hair back as he continued. "Something came up -And Don't ask what it is."

"Well I do have a right to know!" Pan exclaimed. He stuffed his hands in his pocket as He started to walk, Ignoring her. "Hey, Natsume!"She sighed as she ran to catch up with him. "Wait up!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Pan said, waving at Natsume who just stood there. Pan turned and started running. 'The faster I get there, The quicker I get my ass handed and I could just relax!' She thought. She then groaned. 'I just hope he's not in the mood to go at it all night. It would be much better if he was in a bad mood, He'll take his anger out on Trunks instead of me,'

"Son," Natsume called out.

Pan skidded into a stop and looked over her shoulder before turning half way. Her hands on her backpack straps as she marched in place in a hurried manor. "Yes?"

She watched as Natsume walked up to her, only to pass her. She tiled her head slightly. "Isn't your house that way?" She pointed in the opposite direction. He just continued to walk ahead of her. She blinked as she realized something. "Wait, I don't even know where you live -Where do you live?"

"I'll take you home," He said, Ignoring her once again.

"Oh, it's okay, I can get there by myself," Pan said, running to catch up to him. He stopped until she was by his side.

"I said I'll walk you home."

"But don't you have to do something else? Isn't that why I'm starting tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Don't make me repeat myself." His eyes harden slightly as he said this.

She held her hands in front of her, as she sweat dropped. "Okay, Okay! You can walk me home," He glanced back past her as he started walking again. Pan sighed mentally before folding her arm's behind her head as she looked up at the sky.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Alright, thanks for walking me. I'll see you tomorrow." Pan said, waving in front of the door of C.C.. Natsume blankly stared at her.

Pan turned to put her key in the slot, but the door suddenly opened and she gulped.

"Your late."

"But I'm only three minutes late!" She exclaimed.

"You just bought yourself three more hours!" Vegeta yelled, pushing her inside. He glanced to Natsume who just stood there. Vegeta glared hardly at him.

"Bye Nats-" Vegeta slammed the door, cutting her sentence short.

(Inside.)

"Vegeta, that was uncalled for!" Pan said, taking off her backpack.

"Meet me in the Gravity Room in 3 minutes." Was all he said before walking away. Pan looked after him until he turned the corner going back to the door. She tippy-toed to look through the peephole and sighed. Natsume had already left. "Damn," She swore under her breath.

"Was you hoping to give him a kiss?" Pan jumped at the sudden voice as she didn't even feel her Ki. Pan eyes closed half way as she sighed before she glared at the Blue haired teen.

"Don't you have to be getting ready for your ass whooping from Goten?" Pan snapped.

Bra laughed. "Not today, he's giving me a day off! But enough about that, What's up with Natsume walking you home, eh?"

"Oh shut your royal ass up. He just walked me to the door, nothing special about that?" Pan said, looking through the peephole to make sure he was really gone.

"Something Must of happen if your still trying to look for him,"

Pan blushed slightly as she turned to glare at her friend. "I'm not looking for him! I'm looking for the mail man! He's hot, if you must know!"

"Gross, Pan. If your going to lie, Make sure it's a good one and not a nasty one." She said walking away, but before she turned the corner, she looked back at Pan. "And FYI, The mail-man is somewhere in his early 40's." She said, taking her leave.

Pan frowned, but the blush never going away. "I-I knew that!" She lied. "I just happen to like Older men!" She yelled after the teen. She turned around to walk the other way but stopped dead in her tracts as she sweat dropped. Goten was in mid-bite of an apple as he stared in horror at his niece.

"N-n-no! T-that's not what I meant!" She quickly said.

"GOHAN!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan groaned in pain from her spot in the corner. Her body was covered in several cuts and forming bruises. Her Gym clothes shirt had only a few holes in them, the bottom of her shorts like underwear was torn slightly on the side.

Trunks, Goten, and Bra stood watching from the sidelines. Trunks had his arm's crossed over his chest as he watched the scene before him. His eyes was hard as he watched the teen. Goten smirked at his niece as she struggled and started to chant her on, but knew she was finished for the day. While Bra looked horrified as she watched one of her best friend's getting her ass kicked. She felt bad for her. She would of tepped in to take her place, but she wasn't even strong enough to go against her Father, and just by watching him 'Play' with Pan, she doubt she'll ever be up to his level. She still had trouble holding Goten off when they fight, but despite her getting better, she was still weak.

"Get the hell up, We Just started!" Vegeta yelled, walking up to the teen.

"That was two hours ago!" Pan cried. She tired to crawl away from the Older Saiyan but he dragged her by her foot. Pan screamed as she was now hanging upside down by her ankle.

Vegeta formed a powerful Ki blast in his free hand as he smirked down at her. "Wait, Vegeta-!" But it was already too late. She was sent flying back to the other side of the G.R., unmoving.

Vegeta scoffed. "You still got along way to go, Brat!" He then turned towards the three on the side. "Alright, who's next?"

Goten smirked as he pushed Bra in front. He eyes widen as she quickly snapped to Goten and punched him repeatedly. "I'm not ready, nitwit!" She screamed in his face.

"Hey, if we have to put up with it, then so do you." He said, turning her around and kicking her forward on her butt. She caught her self, but when she looked up, she was standing in front of her smirking Father.

"Dad," She started, taking a few step's back.

"So you had Kakarot's Brat train you instead of your Blood." He said taking a step closer.

"B-b-because you was busy!"

"Don't give me that!" He snapped. He got down into a fighting stance in front of her. "Let's see what the Moron taught you. You know what, I'm feeling a bit generous now. I'll even let you get the first hit."

Bra gulped as she nervously got into a weak stance. Her shaking was noticeable to all.

Goten laughed. "You can do it, Bra!" He shouted.

"Just you wait, Goten!" She swore, not taking her eyes off her Father.

"Not taking the advantage I gave you, Fine! I'll make the first move!" He yelled.

Bra screamed at the top of her lungs as her Father flew at her.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"I'm going to bed!" Bra cried, limping out of the G.R.. Her Spandex was ripped in several places, Blood seeping out of some cuts she had. Her hair was tousled over her shoulders.

"It wasn't That bad, Bra." Goten said, walking out normally. He was a small fraction of what Bra and Pan was. He had his cut's here and there, some tore's in his training outfit but nothing serious. Trunks was the same.

"I swear when I'm healed, I'm going after you!" She yelled.

"I doubt that, Princess." He said, teasingly. "Remember I'm your teacher which mean's your still weaker than me. But it's cute when you make small threat's you'll never accomplish." He said, patting her head. She winced at this.

"Climb on," He said, getting down in front of her.

"I can make it there myself," She said stubbornly, limping around him.

"Oh come on, Bra, I was just kidding!" He said, going after the Saiyan.

Trunks came out of the Gravity Room seconds later. He was about to head in the same direction as the two when his Father called out to him.

"So your just going to leave the Brat there?" He questioned. Trunks turned half way to glare at his Father. "Get her, Brat." He ordered, walking passed him. He glanced at his Son as walked passed him.

Trunks met his Father's look as he walked passed him. As He walked back side the Gravity Room he automatically spotted the teen still knocked out on the side. He walked up to her and lifted her up Bridal style.

When he walked out, He came into a stop. His Ocean Blue eyes boring deeply into the Icy cold one that glared back at him. He could feel his anger rise, along with his Ki.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks said, his voice full with anger and hate.

"Don't tell me you forgot my promise of killing you if you ever laid a hand on her." Trunks gritted his teeth together as his Ki skyrocketed. "And what's this I hear you throwing a knife at her."

"You got five seconds to get the hell out of here." Trunks threatened. "Or else I'll kill you where you stand!"

Natsume had his hand's in his pocket as he glared hard at the Saiyan. "Say what ever you want, Brief. Were fighting whether you want to or not." He said, taking a step closer to the two.

"Fine," Trunks smirked. He walked up to him, but stopped once he stood at his side. "I'll take you on, but be warned it won't be me who dies tonight." He stated.

"Yeah we'll see." Natsume said.

"Hn." Trunks started walking towards the Dome Building.

~~~~~~~~n.n

He opened the door to meet darkness. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he stared inside the room. His anger was still boiling over. How dare the little Punk just step foot in his home unannounced. He walked inside the darken room and towards the bed. He gently placed the teen on the bed before standing over her sleeping form. It angered him still to know she was still seeing that lame excuse of a human. But the excitement inside him exploded. Last time he didn't get his revenge on the sick Bastard.

He knew something was wrong with the Teen. He Just Knew it. There's no way in Hell he could just walk in here normally because he would of sensed his presents the minute he first stepped foot in the house! And not only that, during their last fight, the strength he possess..There is no way a mere human could carry out so much strength. The way he fought was like he was a damn naturally. Too skilled to not let it go by. And also the fact that He lost to him was just unthinkable!

But he didn't have to worry about that any longer, because his life would soon begone by his hands. And he won't ever have to worry about Pan ever being hurt by the Bastard. Today, is where Natsume dies...

"It'll be all over soon.." He muttered.

~~~~~~~~n.n

The wind blew slightly in the cold night. The moon was only half as just barely dark clouds flew by, giving off a gruesome eccentric feeling if one was to walk outside, but not them.

They stood a few feet away from one another, their fist balled at their sides tightly. Their eyes holding only one type of emotion: Anger, as they glared each other down.

"Your ready?"

"Let's go!" Trunks yelled, and together, they charged at one another...

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Well that's that, for now! I wonder who's gonna win and who's gonna die. Hn, all will be revealed once you read the next chapter!**** The next chapter will be out soon, so keep an eye out!** Review and keep reading, until then, Laterz!


	9. Not physically,but Mentally Lies

**Lolgirllisa: I know right, there might be some more sweet thing's going on around there lml**

**SonPanssj4: Lml, I wonder who will win.**

**FoAteAZombie: I never heard of super trooper's but I bet it's awesome lml and I didn't make him like that, he was just born like that and who know's, it could be that reason or not ;P**

**SweetenedSky: Here's the next chapter! **

**Dragon Angel: The good stuff, that will come in due time, I have everything planned out so very soon. Thx for pointing that out tho, I'll fix it as soon as I can. And to answer your question, no it's not 17. And thx for the support, it mean's a lot, and know this story, It'll be a lot of long chapter's :) **

**Loreena: You, are one smart cookie :) lol. I guess he is happy with Marron but just can't stand The fact she's hang's around someone else, who know's? ;)**

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 8: __Not physically, but Mentally: Lies_

"Once your done taking your shower, don't get dress just yet, I'll help you with the medicine." Bra said. She limped her way out of the room.

Pan watched her friend stumble out of the room, closing the door behind her and sighed. She gently laid back down on her bed, An arm draped over her eyes. For the first time ever, she actually wanted to stay home, but not just for fun, to get some rest. That would be nice but she know she couldn't. 'It's just a few scratches, burn's, A little pain here..and there and I wanna stay here! Why did this school Have to have Saturday school?!' Her mind cried. A whining noise escaped her mouth as She slowly sat up and started making her way towards the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, she start to rid her Gym shirt. When she took it off, she took a glance at herself in the mirror. She winced slightly when she seen a slight burn mark just under her Bra cup, followed by smaller bruises in different location's on her stomach, most of them already visible. She groaned at this. She then took off her Gym short's. She already seen the bruises on her leg's and thigh's so she didn't pay no mind to that. Taking off her undergarments, she opened the glass door and turned the water on before jumping in.

As the steaming water touched her sore skin, she restrained herself from hissing at the pain. She grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed her arm firmly that it almost burn against the steaming water that hit her skin.

Today was the day they All would be switching classes, and it was all thanks to Trunks. She still didn't know that many people in the school to begin with, so there's bound to be a lot of new face's in her class. And speaking of student's, she couldn't believe Trunks got so many name's for the stupid list to get Natsume out of the school. She couldn't even think of what he used to get them to agree to the crap. But it didn't matter anymore, she won the case which meant Natsume get's to stay in the school -That's if he stay's out of trouble. 'And he will! He's not going to make my hard work to get him to stay here be a waste. I'll even put him on a leash if I have to -Ow!' She winced as the pounding in her head increase from her mental shout.

But still, She really didn't know what to say about his strange behavior. Was it because he was jealous of Natsume? He was kinda cute.. She blushed at the thought. 'Okay, may'be not that, but then what?'

She picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted a small amount into her hand. She rubbed her hands together before putting the smelly substance into her hair. She quickly lathered it.

Could it be because she was spending her time with Natsume instead of him? And what's with him about not liking him in the first place? Last time she checked, The boy did something to her, not him. 'But he was defending me...That was until he had to act like a stupid jerk! I hate him!' She mentally yelled, but winced after. So much thinking could really hurt a person. "I wonder if Goten sometime's feel like this?" She said out loud. She pushed the thought aside as she picked up the white colored soap again. This time she did hissed when the soap substance covered a slightly open cut on her upper arm.

Minutes later, After washing the shampoo out and ridding the soap of her sore body, She turned the water off before ringing her hair out. She wrapped a towel around her soaked form and slid the glass door open. Watching her footing, she carefully stepped out and closed the door behind her. But it was When she turned around, she wasn't prepared to bump into a bloody, dirty shirt that was torn in several place's. She jumped back in alarm as she stared at him horrified.

"Natsume...Wha-" She didn't get to finish as his body fell limp onto her. She was pushed back into the glass door as she caught him. She blushed as his head was resting on her chest, his face pressed against the slipping towel.

She sweat dropped as her towel was slipping even more. Her head turned towards the toilet and her face brighten up. She tucked her arm's under his, she started to drag him towards the porcelain throne. She put down the seat down with her foot and sat him down. As she quickly adjusted the towel. She frozed, the only thing moving was her eyebrow that was twitching as his body leaned forward. His face landed on her stomach, slowly lowering. She blushed furiously and gripped his hair, yanked his head back.

Now done with the towel, she placed her arm's back underneath his and started dragging him out of the bathroom. She took slow step's, watching her footing. Her eyes caught something white and smiled a little. Max barked happily as he ran towards thee two. "No No No, Max stay!" He jumped on Natsume's back and together the three fell on the floor. Pan groaned as the pain shot up in her back. She turned her head to the side to see Max smiling face. He licked her face three times before turning to do thee same to the boy on top.

Natsume groaned as he started to move. He opened his eye's to see Max lowering his head to his level. He barked loudly. He placed his hand on her chest as he sat up slightly. He looked down to see Pan's face a dark red, her bang's covering her eyes.

The door opened to reveal Bra. "Hey Pan, Goten's is still using the Medicine so-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she seen the two, a smirk slowly growing on her face.

She closed the door as she crossed her arm's, Ignoring the pain and continued to smirk at the two. "As much as I'm loving this moment because Of my theory, don't you know this isn't the right time to be doing that. You couldn't even make it to the bed." She laughed.

"Bra!" Came Goten's faint but loud voice. She rolled her eyes before smiling at the two. "I'll be right back." She said, winking at them. She opened the door and smirked one last time at Pan before closing the door.

Natsume stared at the door for a few more minutes before looking down at the girl underneath him. "What Theory?"

"Please remove your hand," She muttered.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Okay, let me get this straight," He was currently sitting in her computer chair as she stood over him, arm's crossed in front of her chest as she frowned at him. "You was trying to _Kill_ him last night?" He only nodded his head faintly as he stood silent. "Why would you try to do that?!" She hissed in his face, a vein popping out on the side of her forehead.

"I promised him I would if he ever laid a hand on you. He would of been dead if he didn't escape." He answered, closing his eyes as he turning his head to the side.

Pan moved back a little as she stared at him in suspicion. "How did he escape from you?" She questioned. In her mind, she Really hoped the Moron didn't use his powers to attack This Moron, but by the looks, he probably only used a few Ki blast's on him, Thinking it'll end him right then and there.

"He just disappeared. Weird, huh?" He questioned, his eyes locking with her's. Pan moved back again, feeling a tad Intimidated by his hard stare. She quickly pushed it away as she spoke.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked nervously.

"I'm not suggesting nothing," He answered, standing up. "I'm just saying something like that is unnatural, to just disappear in the middle of a fight like that."

'So he left before Natsume was going to kill him..' Pan's eyebrow furrowed together as she thought this over. "But that doesn't sound like something Trunks would do.. He would most likely fight back in a fight."

"Well not this one." He said, evidence of a smirk about to appear on his face.

Pan took a step closer as she placed her fists on her hip's. "And how was you going to kill him? No offense Natsume but he's really stronger than you whether you want to believe it or not so I think you need to wipe that smirk off your face. Don't think you had a chance against him." She said honestly.

"Keep thinking that, Son." He said, his eye's harden again. "But last time I check, I won the fight before this, and just last night, he disappear's without a trace Right before I could finish him completely. I Think that's saying something."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Natsume. Let me see the damage he's done to you."

"I'm fine," He stated, but Pan shooked her head.

"Well just to make sure, Moron. You Did come here to get help, right?" She questioned. With a slight frown, She watched as He took his shirt off. Now it was she that was looking like the Moron.

"No I came here to make sure you was alright." He answered, crossing his arm's over his chest. Her mouth open slightly as her eyes traveled down his his hard chest, then lowered down to six packs, slowly going back up to see his smirking face.

"Like what you see?" He taunted.

She could feel her face heating up a little as she blinked. "What, no!" She scoffed as she crossed her under her breast. "I've seen better!"

"Hn."

"Just go take a shower so I can put medicine on it!" She snapped.

"I'll take a shower when I get home."

"By the time you Get home, will be the time school starts and your Not missing today!" She turned him around and shoved him into the Bathroom. She closed the door before he could say anything.

It was only a matter of seconds until she heard the shower running, and Pan sighed. Sometimes he could just be a handful, but a handful she would rather deal with then a Stubborn Prince any day.

Pan walked towards her computer chair and slouched in the seat. She closed her eye's and tried to clear her mind. But that never happened as The door opened to reveal a cleaning bot. Pan watched at the bot made it's way over to her. Pan smiled as her mood brightened up when the small bot handed her a plate full of Pancakes and Bacon. "Thanks," Pan beamed, and right on time, her stomach growled.

"Shall I proceed to change the bedding?" The small robot took glance towards her bed to see it covered with dry blood and messy, but before she could answer, the small bot already made it's way towards her bed. He quickly removed the stained sheet's before walking into the hall. He came back with newly fresh sheets and in second's, her bed was made!

"Have a good day, Sir or Mam," The small robot then turned around and took it's leave, closing the door behind itself.

She sighed inwardly as she looked down at her food. It was silence once more, that's if you don't count the shower water running in the bathroom faintly. Her finger's tracing over a strip of Bacon as she thought about the boy in her shower. She was really going to have to change his way's of fighting because it was getting out of hand. So many scar's on his beautiful, er, I mean clear, soft skin...

She took a small bite of Bacon and chewed it quietly, not wanting to pig out this time. That required a lot of energy which she was lacking at the moment.

So lost in her thought, she didn't hear the shower water stop and the Bathroom door opening. It was when a finger flicked her nose did she snap out of it. She jumped back in alarm and looked up to glare at who ever did that but stopped as she seen him. His hair was dripping wet, a few strand's falling into his face. He stood in only a towel wrapped around his waist with his arm's crossed.

"Uhh..." She averted her eyes away from him as she felt her face heat up. She knew she was blushing and silently cursed herself for that. "Um, I-" She started but stopped herself as The door opened. Her heart almost stopped as the thought of Trunks walking in.

She let a sigh of relief when she noticed it was only Bra. She came in with a small bag in her hand. "I got the Ointment ready-" She stopped when she caught sight of Natsume. "Damn," She muttered.

Pan rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. "Kay, Bra. You can just put the medicine on the dresser, " Pan started but she was rudely Ignored as the teen made her way in.

"Hey, Natsume." Bra said, staring at his six pack before looking back into his eyes. "What happen to you? You should treat those wounds, I'll help!" She offered. She placed the bag on the floor and touched his arm, mouthing 'Wow.'

Pan eyes turned into slit's as she closed the door. "Yeah, why don't you help," She said sarcastically, walking back towards the two. A vein was visible on her forehead as she balled her fist unconsciously. "I thought you wanted to help, not feel on him!" Pan hissed.

Bra turned around and smirked at her. "Chill, Pan. I'm just being a good friend."

"More like looking for a good lay," Pan muttered under her breath but being part Saiyan mean's you have sensitive ear's. Bra snapped her head in her direction.

"What was that, miss, I-still-haven't-had-my-first-kiss!"

"I did so!" She blushed furiously when Bra crossed her arm's and smirked a smirk, Much like her Father. "Well In least mines wasn't a mistake!"

Bra rolled her eye's as she shifted all her weight to one foot. "What are you talking about?"

"You Tripped and fell on top of Goten!" Pan snapped. This time it was Bra who was blushing. She tackled the Raven haired girl to the floor, forgetting she was only clad in a towel. "And I had my first kiss!" Pan said rolling them over so she was on top.

"And who was that?" Bra yelled, struggling to roll them over.

"The mail man!"

"I told you, he's in his late forties! There's no way that's possible!" Bra yelled. Natsume leaned on the computer chair, His eyebrow's furrowing slightly at their conversation.

The two screaming teen's didn't stop to realize The door opened to reveal Goten. As took a step in, He opened his mouth to speak but it died down when he look towards the ground to see his Niece in a towel, with Bra underneath her. He raised an eyebrow at the scene and was about to question them when his eye's lifted to see Natsume shirtless.

Goten's eyebrow's furrowed as he slammed the door closed. Finally noticing another being in the room, they stopped their arguing and looked toward's him. They could feel his power level rising slightly as he glared at the teen across the room. He must of gotten the wrong Idea because he then charged at Natsume.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Nice to really meet you, Natsume." Goten said, nodding towards the Raven male who stood slightly behind Pan's figure, a knot already forming on his head.

"Hn."

Pan walked to stand behind the Someone silent teen. Twisting the top off, she scooped a small amount of the white cream into her hand and rubbed her hands together before applying the ointment to his back, slowly massaging it into his skin. He stiffened slightly but soon relaxed into her touches. The same went with Goten, He arched his back slightly as Bra rubbed the cream into the medium size burn mark on his shoulder but sighed once she started to rub deeper into his flesh.

Bra glanced toward's Pan, her focus was all on the wound she was tending to and got an Idea. "Hey, Where going to finish this up in my room," Bra suddenly announced.

"It's okay, Bra. You could stay," Pan said, without taking her eyes off his back.

"Yeah why do we have to leave -Ow!" He winced when Bra gripped his ear tightly. Pan and Natsume turned their head's to the two to see a tear in Goten's eye and Bra smiling Innocently.

"I think we should be going, I still haven't taught Goten his lesson from yesterday." She said, twisting his ear. She Ignored his high-pitched cry and dragged Goten out of the room. She waved at the two before closing the door behind them.

Pan rolled her eye's, knowing her True Intention's of leaving them alone. 'Baka,'

She took a step back to scrutinize his back a little. "Okay, your back's all done." She announced, turning him around to face her. "Now just sit down there so I could get your face." She said, pointing towards the computer chair.

He walked towards the chair and sat down calmly. He watched as she dug into the bag and took out a cotton swab. She put a small amount of the cream on the tip before walking towards him.

Once she stood in front of him, she tilted his head upward slightly. He lightly glared at her as she bend down a little and sweep the tip on his cheek. He moved his face back as he winced, thus, causing him to stare at her annoyed. Pan just sent him a crooked smile as she pressed the swab to his face again, rubbing the cream deeper into his skin. "Suck it up, you big baby." She said teasingly. Once done treating his face, She leaned over to gently brush his bottom lip with the ointment.

Second's later she stood straight to admire her work. He turned his head to the side unconsciously pouting slightly.

"Aw don't pout," She said, pinching the cheek that wasn't cut, making it a little rosy. He groaned lowly as he swatted her hand away. She just stuck her tongue out at him as she rubbed her hand. "Anyway's, I'll let Goten know you need to borrow one of his uniform's, Unless you wanna wear a skirt." She glanced at him to see him glaring at her.

Waving off his little glare of hurt, She walked over to her closet and pulled out her uniform. She tossed it on the bed before grabbing the small container of medicine and heading to her Bathroom.

"Don't you need help with that?" She stopped dead in her track's as she heard this. A small blush creeping on her face. "Bra was going to help me but were running out of time."

"It's only 7:42. School start's at 9:00. I think we have time." He said walking towards her. He took the small container from her hand. "It's the least I could do,"

Pan's left eyebrow twitched as she stared at him. "You are not touching me!" She nearly screamed in his face.

"But you got to touch me, I think it should go both ways," Pan snatched the container from his hands and took a step back before slamming the door in his face. She knew he was smirking on the other side of the door. "Grr! I hate you!" She screamed.

"The feeling's mutual!" She heard him say, and she growled as she walked further into the bathroom.

Pan's door opened to reveal a now dressed and Blushing Bra and Goten. Goten closed the door behind him, avoiding Both teenager's eye's.

The bathroom door opened and Pan stuck her head out and smiled. "Bra, get in here!" She ordered. Without a word, Bra quickly made her way into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. It was only second's later until the door opened and Pan's head popped out once again. "Hey Goten, lend Natsume one of your uniforms." Was all she said before her head disappeared behind the door.

Goten didn't say anything as he made his way towards the door. He opened the door and closed it behind him, looking towards the ground.

As he turned a corner, he wasn't prepared to be face to face with his best friend. He jumped back alarmed. "What's up?!" Goten suddenly shouted, his face full of surprise. Trunks only nodded to him, his face solemn. "What Bring's you here?"

Trunks gave him a straight look as he said, "I live here." He then looked Past his head to down the hall. ''Where's Pan?"

And at that question, Goten's eyes widen even more. He seen Trunks making a move to go around him, but Goten just followed him, standing in his way. "She's in the shower!" He quickly said.

Trunks eyebrow's furrowed slightly. "Okay, then have you seen Bra? Is she in Pan's room?" He made a move to step to the other side, but Goten just mimicked his move with a plain look that Matches his Father's.

"She's in the shower with Pan." He exclaimed, his face all too serious even for his own good. Trunks raised an eyebrow at this. "They have strange feeling's for each other that we Both will never understand."

~~~~~~~~n.n

"Keep still!" Bra ordered. She rolled her eyes at the teen in that kept wiggling in front of her. "Pan!"

"It hurts!" The Saiyan whined.

Bra huffed as she took a step back. "Do you want to walk around with cut's all over you in public?" She questioned, putting a hand on her hip.

"No but-"

"Then keep still!" Pan pouted as her eyes watered slightly when Bra's pressed the medicine to her neck.

"Can't we just stay home to heal?" Pan whined, her wiggling starting up again.

"No!"

"The mark's are still gonna show!" Pan said.

"Uh Uh, Mom made it. The mark would go away in an hour or so." Bra explained. "And why didn't you let Natsume treat your wounds, Hm? Scared he won't like what you have?" She smirked as Pan's face grew a dark shade of red.

"Excuse me if I don't like to have guy's look at my body!" Pan hissed. Bra's mouth opened but closed tightly as she punched Pan's bruised arm.

"I don't let anyone look at me!" Bra snapped.

"You let Goten treat your wounds!" Now it was Bra's turn to Blush. "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice your blush when you came back in here, Missy." Pan said, Pointing an accusing finger at the Blue teen. She then crossed her arm's as she turned sideways, looking at Bra through stilted eyes. "I wonder what else you let him do," She muttered.

A growl escaped the Saiyan Princess lip's as she glared at the teen, and in a blink of an eye, she tackled the dark haired teen to the ground.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Trunks looked incredulous at the Saiyan before him. "Are you trying to say-"

"Yes, Yes I am." Goten said, cutting him off. "Trunks, They Begged me not to say anything but I couldn't bring myself to hide this from you any longer!" He placed a comforting hand on Trunks' shoulder's. "Trunks, there in love with each other."

Trunks glanced to Goten, then to the door. Goten, the door... "...BRA!" He yelled, worry hinted in his voice. He tried to make his way around the teen but Goten stopped him.

"Dude! You can't say anything, they'll know I told you!" Goten pleaded. "Just go back to your room, call Marron like you always do, and be happy." He turned him around and spoke softly, pushing him gently away from the door with every word. Once Trunks made his way down one hall and turned the corner, Goten ran in the other direction.

He quickly made his way towards his room. Opening the door, he ran towards his closet and threw the door's open. He quickly grabbed one of his uniform's before running back to Pan's room.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Trunks was on his way to his room when he abruptly stopped. That didn't even make no type of sense. Those two would never, Ever like each other that way. Wait why was he even listening to Goten to begin with? This was Goten he was talking about. The same boy who had thee same Idea of girl's just like his Father when he was little!

And what was that stupid lie he was talking about? Bra and Pan in love with each other? That has to be the most ridiculous thing's he's ever heard! There's no way Pan would like his sister. She was...Bra for crying out loud! She's a loud-mouth, whiny little Brat who complain's when she don't get what she wants. And Pan, Just a short tomboyish girl with a bad temper who doesn't know how to mind her own business.

But what if what Goten said was true? Could they really be into each other like that? They're always together...

He has to find out.

Turning on his heel, He quickly made his way Back to Pan's room. He just has to know.

Without knocking, He grabbed the door knob and turned it. "Bra, I need to talk to you about somethin-" He started loudly, but stopped stopped dead in his tract's as his worst enemy was standing Just a few feet away from him, only clad in a towel wrapped around his waist loosely, with a blank expression.

They stared at each other, Trunks with a shocked, angry look, Natsume with a most famous blank one, hiding how he really was feeling but suddenly smirked as he could see what Trunks was thinking by the look he gave. But before he could say anything, a sharp pain was felt in his shoulder and he soon seen nothing but darkness.

He fell to the ground with a thud, showing the person who was the cause of this. "Well this can't be good," Goten said, lowering his hand. He tossed Natsume his spare Uniform before grabbing Trunks' ankles and started dragging him out.

Natsume easily caught it in one hand and just watched the Black haired boy drag his friend out, before mentally smirking. He couldn't wait til he woke up.

Goten came running back, slightly out of breath. He walked back into the room and let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was a close one!" He looked to see Natsume fully dressed, the towel now hanging around his neck loosely.

"You do realized he seen me, Right?" Natsume said, looking at him with slinted eyes, glaring at him like he was the dumbest person he's ever met.

"Yeah but he'll just think it's a dream," Goten said wavering him off. He walked over towards Pan's bed and laid back, hand's behind his head. He turned his head and he glanced at him. "Don't mention this to Pan or Bra."

Natsume shrugged his shoulder's in an uncaring manor. It was minute's later until Bra came out the bathroom, she walked towards The bed, never once did she met Goten's glaze and picked up the uniform before walking towards the dresser to get some undergarment's. She walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A few minute's later, the door opened and both girl's walked out.

"Finally!" Goten exclaimed, throwing his hand's up as He sat up and looked at the two.

"We would of been out sooner if Someone didn't pick a fight with me." Pan said, glaring toward's bra. And in return, Bra punched the teen beside her in the arm. Pan's eye's started to water.

'Hey guy's" Goten said catching both attention. "I need you two to pretend you love each other."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

As the door to the staircase opened, the four teen's walked down a hall and turned and headed for their locker's.

Pan opened her locker and place in some books before replacing their spaces with new one's. Once done, she closed her locker shut, just in time as Natsume came. He opened his mouth to say something but Pan cutted him off.

"Your not leaving after lunch!" She said sternly.

He looked at her annoyingly. "I wasn't going to say that. I was letting you know, you start tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You being my slave."

'Dang, I thought he would of forgotten about that.' "Great, can't wait." She said sarcastically.

"And I got the perfect outfit for you," He smirked.

"Outfit? What outfit?!" She questioned, putting her hand's on her hip's.

Goten and Bra soon walked up to them. "Have you guy's seen Trunks?" Bra asked. "I didn't see him this morning." Goten sweat dropped as he laughed nervously.

"He was sleep when I seen him," Natsume said.

Goten opened his mouth in shock. "You told her Trunks seen You?!"

"What?!" Pan and Bra said together.

"WHAT?" Goten yelled, looking around like someone else said it. "Psh! I-Um...Coming Mom!" He started walking off when Bra grabbed the back of his school jacket and yanked it back harshly.

"What. Was that?" Bra hissed, tightening her grip on him.

"How did that even happen?" Pan questioned, glaring at her Uncle that was half on the floor.

"Well he was looking for you two and I tried to distract him but he managed to go in the room and..and...That happened!"

Pan and Bra sighed in irritation as they both muttered, "Idiot, and Moron." Under their breath's.

"B-B-But I knocked him out! That has to count for something!"

"Yeah, right after he seen me,"

"Dude I thought you said you wasn't going to say anything?!" He screamed, as Bra tightened her grip even further, choking him in his jacket.

"I didn't, you did, I'm just adding on to what you said," He smirked lightly.

"Dude!"

There was a small static sound in the enter-calm before they all heard the voice of their Principle. "Attention student body. Today, you will all start you are to report to your home room's for the remaining of the day, discussing for the cultural festival. And starting next week, You will have home room to start your day, making every school day an hour longer, so you'll be leaving at 5:00 instead of 4:00. A letter has been sent out yesterday. That is all." All the student's groaned was heard.

"Well this just boosted my Saturday fun." Bra crossed her arm's and pouted. "Why do we have to have school on Saturday?!" She yelled.

"It's not that bad, Bra." Pan said, but soon shutted her mouth when Three pair's of eye's glared at her. "Okay it's bad, but not the worst thing ever. Come on, your acting like were the only one's that has school on Saturday's."

"No but were Teenager's, and Teenager's don't want to be here on a Saturday!" Bra said, yelling the last part in her face.

"Well we can't do anything about it so you'll just have to deal with it Just like the rest of u-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a Women's voice, following by some girl's scream's and gasp's.

Soon all of the student's ran to see the commotion. The four quickly made there way over.

Pushing to the front, they gasped at what they saw. Desk's was upside down, most of them, broken into two. Blood was everywhere, and the most shocking thing ever was the Janitor was sitting dead in the teacher's chair.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Everyone stood outside, police car's zooming in down the street, closely followed by an ambulence. The new's station not too far from them.

Pan looked towards the New's station and noticed it was thee same dirty Blonde cop speaking. She felt someone nudge her and seen it was Goten. "Hey, me and Natsume is gonna get a burger."

Pan crossed her arm's with a raised eyebrow. "When did you and Natsume become close?"

"When a dude is near by, and he's craving the same thing you are, I think you can understand." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Later,"

"Goten, It's 9 something in the morning, And we can't leave!"

"Aw come on! Nobody's gonna notice four Student's gone in this big crowd." Goten exclaimed, throwing his arm's in the air. He turned to look to see some parent's yelling at the principle. "And look! Parent's are not happy and are picking up there kid's, we mind's well leave!"

"Keep shouting in my ear and watch what's going to happen," Pan hissed, shaking a fist in his face. He back up slightly, putting his hand's up in defense, but there bickering soon ended when they felt a hand on their head's. They looked up to see the Blonde cop.

"Already three live's has been taken because of this monster." He pulled the two into his side and kissed Pan on top of her head. "I swear I would protect these kid's with my life!

Goten waved into the Camera, obvious to his friend approaching them. Pan turned her head in his direction. Trunks rubbed the back of his head as he glared up towards the cop, before lowering his glaze towards her. He started making his way over to her.

"Trunks?"

"Trunks Brief..." The cop's voice dragged as he raised an eyebrow at the teen.

Trunks Ignored the cop as he stood in front of the dark haired teen. "Are you going out with my sister?"

Pan's eyes widen. He not only did he say that out loud, but on T.V. Too! "What?!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

He pushed her against the wall, his hand's gripping her shoulder to keep her still. "What the hell are you doing sneaking Him around my house like I wouldn't figured it out soon." He said bringing his face closer to her's.

She pushed him back slightly but he grabbed her hand and held on tightly, causing her to wince. "Well your making it seem like I've been doing it a lot, which I haven't." Pan snapped.

"You better not," He sneered. He leaned back slightly, eyeing her before smirking a sinister smirk. "Your strong, not physically, but mentally. Let's see how long will it take to break you,"

"Wha-" His next movement caused her to stop her sentence short. She looked at him eye's widen when he pulled away from her, still smirking. And without another word, he started to take his leave She placed a hand on her cheek as she watched his retreating form.

Natsume came around the corner just in time to see Trunks leave. Trunks bumped him purposely, before continuing his way. Natsume glared at him, and was about to go after him when Pan dragged him in the opposite direction.

When they came around the corner, They seen Bra and Goten waiting for them.

"Good, you found her, now we can go to the mall!" Bra announced happily. Goten jumped in the air, prepared to fly until Bra yanked the back of his jacket, bringing him to her feet. "Really?!" She hissed in his ear. "You really going to do That, not only in front of Natsume, but if front of everyone else?!"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

Pan laughed nervously as she turned to Natsume. "So uh, what are you doing later on today?" She asked, trying to take his attention off of her Idiotic Uncle and friend.

Ignoring her question, he looked at her with slit eye's."What did he say to you?" Natsume questioned, eyeing Pan suspiciously.

"Um..." Pan started, but was interrupted when They heard their Principle's voice in a bull horn. "Everyone, leave immediately!"

"Well that's my cue to leave." Goten announced. "Let's go to the mall!"

"Um, you guy's go ahead. I'll catch up with you guy's later," Pan said. And before they could question her, she turned and started walking.

~~~~~~~~n.n

When she opened the door, she could hear small running coming down the hall. There she seen Max running toward's her, and just as she predicted, he jumped into her arm's. He bark happily as he licked her face.

Closing the door with her foot, she proceeded to walk further into the house. She made her way up the stair's and up towards her room.

When she opened her door, Her mouth dropped to the floor at the sight. Her room was trashed. Her clothes was thrown on the floor, Her curtain's was ripped to shred's, her bed, dresser, nightstand's was all broken and destroyed into piece's on the tiled floor. Paper's scattered everywhere.

She knew it wasn't Max because one small puppy couldn't cause This much damage.

"Someone's in this house," She turned quick on her heel's, she raced out of the room and down the hall with Max still in her arm's. She ran down a few hall's until she get to her final destination. She pushed herself into the room and walked in. She placed Max on the floor as she took a careful step inside. The room was empty and still intact. She placed her hand's on her hip's as she raised her eyebrow's in confusion as to why the scientist herself wasn't here. She turned to make her way out but bumped into a solid chest.

She made an attempt to aim a perfect punch to whoever face it was, but it didn't reach it's destination as her fist was caught easily. She looked up to see Trunks smirking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" He questioned, looking down at her.

Pan pulled her fist out of his grasp and glared at him. "Where's Bulma?" She questioned.

His eyebrow's furrowed at the tone of her voice. "Why?"

"I think someone broke in here," She answered. "Someone Trashed my room-" A loud explosion was heard just underneath them. The explosion caused the house to shake a little. Max barked and he jumped into Pan's arm. He whimpered as he buried his face in her chest.

Another explosion was caused, this time much stronger, causing the two teen's to fall. Pan let out a small scream as she fell backward's. She looked up to see Trunks holding onto the door frame to keep himself balanced. He smirked down at her and she hissed.

"This isn't the time to be smirking, Baka!" She snapped. She quickly stood to her feet and pushed past him. He followed closely behind the teen. They both ran down the stair's. But as they ran down the stair's, another explosion caused the house to shake once more. Pan lost her balance and almost fell down the rest of the stair's if it weren't for Trunks to grab her. She blushed as she frowned at him. She pushed him away and decided to fly down the rest of the stair's to avoid anything like that to happen again. He rolled his eyes as he followed her movement.

Once down to the lab, Pan opened the door to see Bulma in her lab coat standing in front of a huge glass. She took a step back and held her hand's up as she pointed a strange looking gun at the glass, and in second's, she pulled the trigger. The explosion was heard but much louder to the Saiyan's and small pup. The three crumbled to the floor, holding their ear's.

A hand was placed on her hand and she jumped in surprise. She turned around to see Trunks frowning at her, and past him, Pan picking herself up. She lifted her goggle's and took out her ear plug's and blinked at them.

"Why are you two here, your suppose to be in school." Bulma said, turning to place her equipment on the table behind her. She turned back around and putted her hand's on her hip's.

"Long story short, we was sent home," Pan said, rubbing her sore ear's. "Bra and Goten is at the mall."

"Sent home early? Why didn't I get a call then?" Bulma wondered.

"That's not the point, Mom." Trunks said, Interrupting her. "What are you doing down here?"

"I'm working on something your Father been nagging me about." She turned to Pan. "And you guy's aren't suppose to be here, this could really damage your ear's."

"Yeah no kidding," Pan muttered.

"Well go run along and out of this house for a bit. I'm not going to be done testing this until later on today, so scoot!" She said. She turning her Son around and pushing Pan along with him. But before Bulma could close the door on them, Pan spoke up.

"But there's someone here," Pan said, worried for her sake.

"No one's here, Pan. The noise we heard was Mom." Trunks said rolling his eye's.

"Idiot, someone trashed my room!"

"I'm sorry, Pan," Bulma said, "You see, I was looking for Vegeta everywhere and when I got in your room, I heard a faint noise so I opened your door to see him." She pointed to Max who jumped in her arm's. She scratched behind his ear's as she continued. " Anyway's, long story short, an accident happened with the gun..." She trailed off. "I was going to get someone to fix your room but I got a little side tracked." She explained.

"So where am I going to sleep now?"

"We'll you can sleep in the room next to Trunks." She smiled.

Pan face fell as she said this. She couldn't really be serious, could she? Didn't she know about there little problem?

Of course she didn't, she's been sulking around the house.

"Um, Bulma. Your see me and Trunks-" She started but stopped herself. She really didn't want to add something else she needed to worry about. "You know what, never mind. I'll be happy to be next door to him." Pan smiled, but on the inside, she was crying.

"Good! Now run along and tell Bra and Goten to stay out for a bit like I said. I'll give you 30 minute's to get ready and leave" And with that, she closed the door in their face.

Pan sighed heavily as she started making her way to the stair's, leaving a smirking Trunks to look after her.

When she got to her room, she sighed at the mess. She walked into her room she stopped when she got to her closet. As she opened the white door, it fell to the side. She could only sigh at the somewhat burned wood. She pulled out her her gray spandex short's and sport's Bra beefore walking toward's her bathroom.

When she exited the bathroom, now dressed in her training clothes, She pulled out her small blue bookbag. She stuffed a new clothes inside before heading toward' the door.

"Max!" She yelled. And soon, Max came running down the hall. He stopped in front of her, his small tail wagging behind him as he tilted his head up at her. She started walking and he followed close behind.

She went outside the backyard and toward's the Gravity room. When she was about to go inside the huge contraption, she turned to Max. "Be a good boy and stay out here, Okay?"

"ruff!" She then aboard the circular thing and closed the door behind her. She tossed her bag to the side as she started to make her way to the control panel. She put it on 1000X Earth's gravity. She felt the gravity fall and she sighed. It was a hundred more than she was use to. She walked toward's the middle of the room and go down to do push up's.

He mind wondering to what Trunk's said earlier, _"Your strong, not physically, but mentally. Let's see how long will it take to break you," _She honestly had no Idea what he was talking about, nor what he was trying to get at. She is strong in both sense. He probably doesn't doesn't realize it yet but she was so close into turning into a super Saiyan, or that's what she believed. She trained hard mostly everyday. He may could stand more gravity than hr but that didn't mean anything, did it?

She doubt it. She was probably just a little behind because of the lack of Saiyan blood in her that made him surpass her. But if she really wanted too, she could kill him any day.

When she last fought with Vegeta, she laid unconcious, so she really didn't get to see how much he improved but it couldn't be that much. He was ahead of Goten, and Goten coming in second, and he wasn't to far off behind him so if she had to guess, it wasn't that much of a difference.

She'll just has to wait until she get's her turn with Trunks, She show him!

"456...457...458...459..." Sweat was pouring down her skin. She was so into her exercise that she didn't hear the door slide open then close.

"No matter how much you train, you will never get to where your suppose to be," That caused her to stop in mid push. Her arm's started to give out and she hit her chin on the ground painfully. She didn't even turn her head toward's him and she hissed loudly.

"Then fight me and we'll see if I'm there or not!" Pan yelled. She could tel lTrunks was smirking as she heard him cracking his hand's.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She opened her door and collapsed on the floor. She groaned from the pain that racked threw her body. She didn't even feel like meeting up with the rest. Max came around her and barked in her face playfully. "Not now, Max." She whined. She didn't feel like playing now. She just got her ass kicked. She didn't understand how. He was just toying around with her. She only got a few hit's, but he did the most damaged. "I guess he was right, I'm not strong physically.." She muttered to herself. But then her face turned into a frown as she balled her fist. She punched the ground with her fist. "What the heck am I saying, I could kick his butt anytime! I was too tired!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Came Trunks' voice.

Pan turned her head and growled in frustration at him. "I was! And you better be prepared tomorrow because I'm kicking your ass!" She said, turning her head back to glare at the floor. She heard the teen laugh behind her.

"Such language. But if you insist, I'll be glad to play around but it can't be long. I'm hoping for a Real fight with my Father so let's say about six?"

"Anytime Bastard!" She spat.

"Honestly Pan. Why use such language. It isn't like you." He smirked.

She growled loudly. "Just get out!" She rolled to her back and kicked the door closed. She could hear his laughter behind the door.

Her head hit the floor as she sighed. She heard his little Paw's against the tile's and he barked happily. She groaned lightly. Today, couldn't geet much worst.

"I thought you said you was meeting us at the mall," Her head shot up in surprise at the voice.

He was sitting on her window seal, one foot in as the other was bent. He held a happy Max in his arm's. "What are you doing here?" She asked, struggling to get up.

"To see what took you so long." He answered, climbing in. "What the hell happen in here, and to you?" He questioned, tearing his glaze away from Max to her.

"It's not what you think, He didn't do it on purpose, we was play fighting."

He raised an eyebrow. "That rough to make you look like that?"

She sighed. "Okay, we was sparing."

"Why didn't you ask me to spar with you?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I know it may not look like it, but I'm really strong." She stood to her feet and crossed her sore arm's over her chest. "And I didn't know you spar." She tilted her head to thee side.

"..Fight me tomorrow and we'll see how strong you are."

"Can't, I'm sparing with Trunk-"

"Cancel it." He said, interrupting her.

"Fine, but I don't want to hurt you so I'll go easy on you."

"Yeah, your really strong." He said sarcastically, rolling his eye's.

"I am!" She cried.

"Whatever, " He glanced to the floor and picked up a piece of paper. His eye's quickly scanned the sheet, his eyebrow's slowly lowering into a frown. He lowered the paper and glared down at her. "You have a crush on him?" He asked.

Pan gave him a confused look until he turned the paper toward's her. Her face darken as she stared at the loose leaf.

"What?!" Her voice squeaked. "Crush, on who? I don't have a crush on anyone. I don't get crushes!"

"Then why is there a 'P' and 'T' in side a big heart, surrounded by smaller heart's?"

"Um, well I-" She trailed off, looking to the side. She stopped when she heard a light flick and soon the paper was on fire. Pan's eye's widen as the paper burned into nothing but ashe's onto the floor.

"Hey!" She said. She stood to her feet and walked over to him. She yanked the lighter out of his hand and put her hand's on her hip's as she waved the small object in his face. "What the heck are you doing with a lighter? Do you smoke?" She asked. He didn't say anything as he just gave her a blank expression. "You DO smoke!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger in his face.

He took the lighter from her hand and slapped her hand down, never changing his expression. "Why pick up on this bad habit? Do you know your dangering your own life?! How old are you anyway's?"

"Older than you." He answered shortly.

She sighed and didn't respond to that, instead, she said, "Anyway's, thanks to Bulma, I now have to sleep next door to Trunks," She explained, taking a seat next to him.

"Look's like I'll have to be extra careful sneaking in," He said, moving his face away from Max as he tried to lick his face. He turned to look at her. "What was you doing with him today at school?"

Her face heated up slightly as she remembered him kissing her face. "Um, we..we was just talking.."

"Talking About what?" He pressured, Ignoring the animal in his arm's. Max clawed at his shirt as he licked his chin.

"You know, it's not really Important." Pan said, waving it off. "It had nothing to do with you by the way so there's no need to worry."

He looked at her before sighing lowly. "Well, I'm leaving." He gave Pan a now sadden Max and started to climb out the window. But she stopped him.

"Well let me show you what room I'm staying in so you'll know in the morning," She pulled him back up and inside the room. Max jumped out of her arm's to be in his. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Pan opened the door slowly and stuck her head out as she looked both way's. Once it was clear, she stepped out and motioned for him to follow. He just glazed at her with his blank expression.

As they went down a few hall's, they came to the door. She opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind him and they both looked around the room. "So Um," She started, awkwardly.

"Good night," He said, placing Max on the ground. Max whimpered as he followed him to the window. Pan walked up to the window and watched as he climbed out. With one more blank expression, he climbed down.

"Um, goodnight," She said softly. She hop down the window seal and closed the window with her free hand before walking toward's hr new bed. Max Jumped on the bed after her and barked loudly. Pan turned her attention to the barking puppy. Her glaze soon fell on to what he was trying to point out. She picked up the small box and looked at it shook it and there was indeed something small inside. Sitting up, she carefully opened the box and looked Inside to see a necklace.

She took the necklace out of the box and held it up to the light. It looked to be a heart that was broken into two, one of thee half being upside down as the center holding the two piece's together was a small round crystal blue rock. She looked down to her lap as she smiled to herself. Did he really leave this for her?

She put the necklace on and looked down at it. It was so beautiful. She really couldn't believe he would do such a thing. It didn't seem like him.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a bore, I was sorta bored with this a little but I like Goten in here a lot, lml. **** The next chapter would be up in a few day's. **Please review and tell me what you think, Laterz!


	10. Natsume's Birthday: Now were even

**Okay, I would love to first thanks you guy's for reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how much Your review's make's me smile, even when it's bad, I still laugh lml (I'm a cherry person n,n) Anyway's, I would also Like to give special thanks to _FoAteAZombie. _She's been helping me lot's, so of course I need to give her some credit, specially for this chapter. Fo, You rock! n.n Check out some of her stories!**

* * *

**Lolgirllisa: I hope this one make's you scream in class lol**

**Sweetendsky: Remember, Natsume left out the widow of her new bedroom so it's not just Trunks or Bulma who know's now lol**

**SonPanssj4: I'm so glad you like Goten, lol. I'm trying my best to put him in more and be more funny.**

**FoAteAZombie: Thanks and You can't kick Trunks in the twig and berries yet, I still need him in perfect condition for right now. Don't worry, you will get your hit's in lml.  
**

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Chapter 9: Natsume's Birthday: Now were even_

His ear's twitched as he heard the window slip open, soon followed by some foot step's. He sleepily turned his head as he recognized the scent that quickly filled his sense's. He gave a small yawn before giving a weak bark at the trespasser before laying his head back down. A hand came down on his head, scratching lightly.

Pan laid soundless on her bed, the sheet's only covering most of her leg's. One leg was bend forward, Her shirt had risen up a bit to expose some of her flat stomach, her hand laid on her chest as her other arm laid half way dangling off the bed. Her head was tiled to the side slightly, her mouth opened ajar. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top with matching short shorts.

The figure leaned hovered over her form before leaning down to her height and just watched her. Slowly, He raised a hand and plucked her nose. She didn't budge.

He took her hand in his and made her finger go inside her nose. He took out his phone scrolled to_ 'Camera,'_and snap a silent picture before slipping the device in his pocket.

He looked to her pillow and took a small feather from it. Removing her finger from her nose, he wiggled the feather under her nose. Her hand automatically came up to her nose to rub her nose before dropping it back down. Doing the same move again, He got the same result, but with a frown. When he wiggled the light Item under her nose for the third time, she sneezed before turning to give him her back, her frown deepening. He smirked when he leaned over more to do it again. She sighed heavily as she pulled the Blanket's up and covered her entirely. "Dammit, Goten! Do that again and I'll blast you away!"

It was when she heard a deep chuckle that she recognized and opened her eyes. She turned to see Natsume smirking down at her, feather in hand.

She glared at him but stopped as she let a sigh escape her mouth. "What are you doing?" She questioned, throwing the blanket's off her. An arm draped over her eyes. Max tiredly walked toward's her and crawled on top of her and rested his head on her chest. She automatically wrapped her free arm's around his small body, holding him tightly.

"What a lucky puppy," Natsume said, watching the fluffy animal cuddle his head into her chest.

Pan opened her eyes to tiredly glare at him. Ignoring his comment, she said, "Why are you here so early," She looked on her nightstand and glanced at the digital clock. "It's not even 5 yet!"

"I got bored."

"So You came over here to annoy me?"

"No, I came to wake you up so we could spar, now get up." He ordered.

A whiny noise escaped her throat as she turned to her side, giving him her back once more, taking Max with her. "Come back in 4 more hours,"

He looked at her through half opened eyes. "Okay, how's this. If you don't get up in the next three second's, This picture of you looking like this would be sent out," Pan looked over her shoulder and glance at his phone. Her eye's widen and she sat up quickly, letting the small puppy slip to the mattress.

She tried to snatch his phone away but he pulled his arm away in time. Her eyebrow twitched as she balled her fist. "Would you stop taking pictures of me?!"

"How can I resits a Moron when she's vulnerable?" He took another picture of her glaring at him. She let out a growl before jumping on him.

Predicting her move, He stayed in place and let her tackle him to the cold tile floor. He let her take the phone as he folded his arm's behind his head, watching looked at his phone and growled. "Unlock it!"

He tiled his head to the side. "After the fight May'be. Which remind's me, I need your number."

Pan frowned at him. "What would you need my number for?"

"Because I don't have it." He stated it.

"...Alright, but after I kick your butt."

"And how are you so sure you'll win?"

"I have a hunch." Pan smirk. "Matter of fact, let's have a bet."

"Were still in a bet, if you forgotten."

"Then let's change the bet. If you win, I'll give you my number, be your slave for two month and you'll keep all three picture's, but if I win -Which I will, You get no number, be my slave for two month and you'll delete all picture's. Deal?" She held out her hand.

He quirked up an eyebrow before shrugging. "Alright, but I still don't want to here you complain when you lose. I won't hesitate in punishing you."

She just waved him off as she got off him. He remained on the floor as he watched her walk to her closet. She pulled out Black spandex short's with a hot Purple sport's Bra. "Be right back," She said as she disappeared behind her bathroom door.

He turned his head when the door closed and closed his eye's. It was when he sighed in boredom. He stood to his feet and stuffed his hand's in his pocket's as he walked around the huge room. It was plain. T.V. across the bed. Two night stand's on either side's of the bed. The Dresser, closet one one side, computer on the other.

In other word's, Boring.

He turned his head back to her nightstand and walked toward's it. On top, laid a small little book with Green and white flower's, with Black swirl's design's on it. "Hn," He picked the small book up and flipped to any page. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

There was Marron's name written in hot pink glittery pen with word's around her name, such as back-stabbing Bitch, Goody-two shoes, annoying asshole, etc.

He flipped to the next few page's to see some pages torn from the small book. He glanced at the next page to see nice hand writing in green.

_Dear Diary,_

_I freaking hate that Bitch to no freakin' end! How dare she pull some slutty stunt to get his attention. Today we was at the beach and Of Course she had to wear a two piece suit. So today, she decide's to lose her damn top because she was playing with these Idiot's she doesn't even know. She think's she has to know everyone to have a good time! Dumb ass. And of course she had to scream at the top of her lung's, catching everyone's attention. _

_Okay I would too, but I would be THAT loud. Shit, I'll blast them away with one blast! _

_I swear I was gonna blow chunks when I seen her. ~Shiver's~ And to top it off, I catch This Idiot with his jaw hitting the floor. Like come on, she's not That good looking! I've seen Much prettier girl's than that!_

_I swear I'm going to kill her!_

He wasn't prepared to get punched on the back of his head as the book was snatched from his hand's. "Are you kidding me?" Pan snapped, coming to stand in front of him. "How much did you read?"

"Not much," He said. He looked down to see she was wearing her training outfit, Black boot's, and hot purple finger-less gloves. Her hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, a strand hanging in front of her face.

She rolled her eye's at him before turning to walk to her dresser. She yanked it the top left open and threw the book inside. She made it a mental note to burn the book later, Now that she has another one trying to read the damn thing.

She frozed when She felt his cold hand's on her bare waist, his chest pressed to back. He leaned down to her ear, a smirk on his face. "Sorry," He muttered. She blush faintly as she unconsciously gripped the dresser tighter.

She shooked her head lightly before taking his hand's off her and turned around. "Saying sorry isn't going to cut it. How would you like it if I read your diary?"

"Well I don't know since I don't have one," He started. "And I wouldn't write anything if it's personal in a book where anyone could find it."

Pan looked at him with half eyelid's. "I'm gonna kick your ass as twice as hard for that."

"We'll see," He smirked. Pan jogged to her bed and picked Max up in her arm's before walking toward's the door Natsume opened.

"I don't get a thank you?"

"Nope, but you do get This," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Careful, you don't want me to get a hold of that tongue of your's,"

"Oh shut it," She said turning the corner, but stopped when she bumped her nose into a very muscular chest. Her head rolled back as she stared up at the scowling face. "G-good morning, Vegeta," Pan stuttered.

Vegeta glared down at her, and before he could say anything, Pan spoke up as she got an Idea. "Trunks said for you to wake him up extra early to train with you," She lied. She pulled Natsume as they walked around the older Saiyan. Vegeta kept his eye's on him.

"Who's the boy?" He questioned.

"This is Natsume, and we Really have to go, see you later!" She ran down the stairs with Natsume behind. Natsume casted a sideways glance toward's Vegeta before he disappeared behind the wall.

Vegeta glared down at the two, But mostly Natsume. He looked too familiar, but he couldn't place it. Pushing the thought aside, he muttered something about 'Annoying Brat,' and continuing his way down the hall.

When he came to Trunks' door, he walked right in. "Boy, get up!" He snapped. Trunks shot up from the sudden out burst and turned toward's the door. When he seen his Father in his spandex, he sighed. "You got an hour to be ready,"

"Dad, it's not even 5 yet," Trunks grumbled.

"I wouldn't care if it was 1 in the damn morning." Vegeta snapped.

Trunks, who was unfazed by this and just sighed again. "Can't, schedule changed and now I'm training with Pan first,"

"Well look's like it's fixed because she left, now get up."

Trunks shot back up into sitting position. "You said In one hour!"

"I changed my mind. You got 10 minutes to be in the Gravity room." And with that, he walked out of his room, slamming the door in the process.

Trunks sighed heavily this time, as his head hit the soft pillow. He couldn't on have this day to himself, no, Instead, he had to train with his Father til he got bored with him.

He blinked in realization. "Wait, Pan left?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

When they got to the open field, Pan placed the still tired pup down under the Tree. He whimpered when the warmth left his body and he tiredly bark at her. Pan cooed at him and picked him up and sat on her knee's. She could hear Natsume sigh behind her.

"What are you doing?" He called out to her.

"He want's me to hold him," Pan yelled over her shoulder.

Pan kissed the top of his head and he buried his head in her chest. She could feel him shaking slightly in her arm's and awed at him. She turned her head as Natsume crouch down on one knee next to her. He took off his shirt and Pan's eye's widen. "What are you doing?"

He Ignored her and took Max from her. He let out a small whine as he was being wrapped in his shirt. As he placed Max down, she couldn't help but look at his Back. The scar on his back was no where in sight! Thanks' To Bulma's cream. His back looked so smooth an soft. Her hand reached out to touch it...

He stood up and started walking back to his spot.

She blinked in realization and blushed. She mentally smacked herself. It was a good thing he walked away, because if he hadn't. she would of touched his ass.

She shooked her head lightly to clear away all of the thought's before looking down at her lap. With one more look toward's the puppy, She sighed as she stood up and followed him.

They stood a good 10 feet away from each other. Natsume smirked as he started cracking his knuckles. "You ready?"

"Of course," Pan got down into a fighting stance, "Just remember the new bet."

In a blink of an eye, He was already running toward's her. He swung his fist at her three time's, already getting her into defense. Pan made sure to keep some distance between them as she had no Idea what he could do.

Having enough of this, She threw her first punch, her fist connected hard with his and she winced slightly. She dropped down to the floor and swiftly swung her leg to knock him off his feet, but he easily seen her motive and jumped over out stretch leg. He aimed a powerful kick toward's her head.

Pan quickly blocked his ankle with her wrist. She growled lowly as she grabbed his ankle and threw him to the side before getting to her feet. She took two step's back as she let out a heavy breath.

She watched as he jumped to his feet as if nothing happened. "Alright, no more playing around." He came at her fast. He started throwing punches, getting her on defense again. Pan threw a kick to his side but he easily dodged it, the same time, getting her good in the stomach. Pan gasped, as she almost doubled over in pain. Frowning, She aimed a punch toward's his stomach, the same time as a loud Bark was heard just next to them, startling them. Natsume lost his footing as he tried not to step on the small puppy, and fell on Pan instead.

Pan groaned underneath him. He rolled off of her and watched her reach to grab her head. "Dammit, Natsume." She hissed.

He Ignored her and turned to Max who continued to Bark that them. Pan frowned slightly at the pain as she turned to look at him. "Aw, he's worried about you," Pan cooed.

"Me? Your the one who's losing." He snapped. Pan just waved him off and turned back to the small puppy. He jumped on her lap, stepping between the two and snuggled into her lap.

She lifted him up in the air. His tiny feet kicking as he whined to be put back in the comfortable spot he was in. "Don't listen to him. Daddy's just too upset that he's willing to tell lies."

He smirked at this. "Daddy?"

"Yeah," She placed Max back down, much to his relief, and looked at him. "Your gonna help me take care of him, right?"

"I guess I am."

"Then you better get into shape," Said Pan, teasingly as she stood up. "Because Max can't have a weak Dad." She finished, walking back to the tree.

He shooked his head lightly as he watch her place Max back on top of his shirt before jogging back over to him.

"Alright, he's actually asleep now, ready to go again?"

He nodded as he backed up a little. "Just hope you know, I won that round." He smirked.

Pan shrugged. "Because I gave you that win, BUT, that's the only win you'll ever get." She said, getting into another stance.

~~~~~~~~n.n

He sighed as he pressed the button on the side and the door shot open. Inside he could see his Father doing push up's in the center of the room. When he took a step inside, he could feel the gravity pulling him down slightly but he just shooked it off as he continued on inside.

Vegeta stopped in mid-push to glance at his Son before smirking. He did a hand stand before flipping to his feet and crossing his arm's, the smirk on his face growing bigger.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything, instead, he started to do simple stretches, wanting this to be over with soon so he could just train with Pan later on.

But it was only second's until he was just fed up with this. "What are you smirking at?" He snapped.

Vegeta just bursted out laughing as he walked toward's the Gravity panel, ignoring his question. He switched the gravity to 1400 times gravity before going to stand in front of him. He quickly got into a fighting stance, his smirk still big as ever.

Trunks got down to a stance and before he even knew it, His Father was already coming at him with a powerful Ki blast...

~~~~~~~~n.n

She tackled him to the ground harshly. They rolled, fighting for dominance. Pan had to give him credit, He was strong, but she was stronger.

She halted them into a stop, leaving her on top. Her knee's locked around his torso and used her weight to keep him down. She threw quick punches, aiming his face. But he would smack her wrist away just in time before her fist made contact with his face. This was really getting Frustrated. She hasn't even landed a good hit on the teen ever since the second round!

Using her Saiyan strength, she increased her speed. She frozed when he wasn't able to dodge one of her punches as she got him right in the mouth.

He blinked twice in confusion, but more of shocked before glaring up at her. 'Uh oh..'

He gripped her sports Bra in his fist tightly, and using his free hand, he punched her in her stomach, the same time lifting her up and throwing her over him.

Her back hit the ground with a sicken thud and she groaned. She opened her eye's in time to see his fist coming down toward's her face and rolled away just in time. She jumped a back and her eye's widen as his fist was completely inside the ground. What the heck was this kid made of?! 'Man, he's really strong...' The voice in her mind trembled.

She took a step back when his head turned to her. He yanked his fist out of the ground before facing her. He charged at her.

Pan got down in a fighting stance as she waited. He threw two fast punches toward's her face before swiftly throwing a kick at her side.

She automatically fell to her knee as she held her side with one hand. Her eyes widen and she ducked low to the ground as his foot aimed at her head.

'Is he trying to kill me?!' Her mind screamed. "Wait!" His foot connected with her chest and she was sent airborne.

When she collided with the ground, she groaned again, Her eye's closed tightly. 'He can't be this strong...I'm a freaking Saiyan!' Her mind screamed.

Jumping to her feet, she was about to get back into a stance when all of a sudden, he vanished. She took a step back as looked around the field to see nothing.

But it was when a hand came down on her shoulder, turning her around forcefully, that she jumped in surprise. She didn't even have time to dodge the punch aiming toward's her face. She stumbled back only to receive two more in her stomach before being tripped.

He jumped on top of her fallen form and got ready to finish her off when Pan put her arm's in front of her to block her face. From her angle, she could see Max running up to them. Not focusing on her problem above, she didn't block the punch that connected with her nose.

Natsume stopped when he noticed blood on his knuckles. Pan shot up and clutched her nose in pain. "Ow!"

He caught Max just in time as he was about to jump on her. He placed Max down to the side which caused him to whine. He rubbed his head on his leg, wanting attention, obvious to what happened.

He slowly pulled her hand's to examine it. He swore under his breath at the amount of blood on her hands.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She sat under the tree, holding the bride of her nose as she tilted her head back. She whimpered, a small tear in her eye. She turned to look at him. "That wasn't fair! Max distracted me!"

"Keep your head back," He ordered. Pan sighed as she scooted forward so she could lay flat on her back as She closed her eye's.

She let out a small scream when she was yanked into a sitting position. She watched as he sat behind her. He pulled her so her back hit his chest. His hand came to grab her chin softly and tilted her head back.

After a few moment's of silence, Pan spoke up. "That win is mine."

Natsume sighed, rolling his eye's. "Fine, it's your's."

Pan pushed his hand away from her face before standing up. "Come on, we ain't leaving until one of us win's the last round."

"Pan, your nose is still bleeding," Natsume said.

"No it's not," She rub a finger under her nose to see fresh blood on it. She looked back toward's Natsume and gave him a smile. "Heh,"

"Sit," He said in a warning tone.

"What's one more little fight gonna d-" She didn't get to finish as his foot swept from under her feet. He easily jumped on top of her, his fist clutching her sports Bra to yank her up as he held out a fist. She held her eye's closed as she turned her head away. But when she didn't feel any pain, she cracked one eye open to see him frowning down at her.

"You lost," He stood up and yanked her to her feet and had her back sitting in front of him in second's. "That's not fair! You freakin' cheated!"

He sighed as he tilted her head back. "I order you to shut up,"

She turned her head to glare at him. "You can't order me to shut up!"

"Technically I can since I won our bet."

"I want a rematch!" Pan exclaimed.

"No rematches."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Didn't I ordered you to shut up?"

Pan huffed as she turned back around, arm's crossed. She turned her head the opposite direction when he leaned down to her ear. "You belong to me Now,"

Pan snapped her head toward's him but soon regretted it as their nose barely touched. "You only have me for two month,"

Her frown deepened when she heard him chuckle. "That's all I need,"

Before she could question him, he pulled back and pulled her to his chest, his arm's wrapping around her securely. Pan didn't say anything but leaned into him more.

He looking out into the far distance. It's been a few hour's since they step outside, and now the sun was up, casting a warm coat over them. A nice cool breeze sweep over them.

Nothing It was only minute's when Pan called out to him. "Hey, Natsume,"

"Hn."

Her hand came to the Item dangling around her neck. "Thanks for the necklace. You could of just gave it to me in person, but I think it's still kind of sweet."

He looked down at her and frowned. "I didn't give you a necklace."

She looked up at him to see him frowning at her in confusion. "What?"

"Didn't give you a necklace," He repeated.

"You left it in a small box on my bed."

"No I didn't,"

She turned around and pointed at the Item around her neck. "I found it on my bed when you Left, you must of left it."

"It must of been their before we even stepped into the room," He said. He looked at the jewelry in distaste. She reached up behind her and searched for the clasps. When she found it, she tired to take it off, but couldn't. She sighed in frustration. "Natsume, can you help take it off?" She asked turning back around.

When he grasped the claps, he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He frowned at this. It was if it was magically glued shut. Getting annoyed already, he just grabbed the chain and yanked it. Pan let out a squeak when her back hit his chest. She glared at him.

"That hurt's!" She said, rubbing her hand on her neck.

"It won't come off," Natsume told her. He gripped the chain again.

"What do you mean it won't- ow!" She yelled, when he tugged on it again. "Okay, just stop, your hurting me," She said pulling away from him. She turned to face him and sat on her knee's, looking down at the thing.

He pulled her back into him, but this time, on his lap. He rested his arm on her hip, bringing her closer. Pan blushed but didn't try to move away from him. She laid her head on his shoulder, a hand on his lower adornment.

It was then she let out a girlish squeal, "I can't wait until my birthday!"

Natsume looked down at her. "And why's that?"

She looked up at him and gave a cheesy smile. "I'm turning 15!"

"And?"

"I'm one more year closer to getting a boyfriend, Duh! My Father is finally going to let me date!"

He looked back into the distance, the same expressionless face back in place. "Hn,"

"You should be happy for me. I would be happy for you to get your first girlfriend." Her hand's came to to her face as she sighed dreamily. "I want one just slightly taller than me, cute, and who has a heart!"

"You want a wuss for a boy friend." He muttered.

"You didn't let me finish!" Pan hissed. "He has to be strong even though I'm way stronger, and who like's to take charge once in a while. The only problem is that there's so many jerk's and perv's out here and it'll be hard to find him." Pan had tear's into her eye's but it quickly vanished when a thought came to mind. "Hey, who was your girlfriend and how many did you have?"

He turned his head away from her, frowning. "It's none of your business," He muttered, but with her sensitive hearing, she heard him.

She smirked at him. "Does this mean you never had a girlfriend before?" When he didn't say anything, her smirk turned into a bigger one. "You know, it wasn't too long ago when you was asking me about not doing anything sexual, but you never even did it yourself!" She 'Tisked' at him. "I just caught you in your own li-"

"Just because I don't answer doesn't mean your correct." He snapped. He forcefully turned her so he wouldn't see her face.

Pan noted the tone in his voice. It was too cold, not the usual cold she was use to either. Was talking about his girl friend a touchy subject? Well now that she know's, she'll be cautious to never come across speaking of it again.

Her ear twitched slightly when she felt his hand on the back of her head. "So what would your Father say if you had a boyfriend Before your Birthday?" His voice was more calmer now. He slowly pulled out the rubber band she used for her pony tail. He ran a hand through Her hair before pulling it over her shoulder.

"Hm, He'll probably forbid it But if I do have a boyfriend, then I'll just have to keep our relationship a secret from him." She looked up to him. "When is your birthday Natsume?"

He tilted is head to the side against the tree trunk. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just curious?"

"..Today,"

"..What?"

"It's today,"

She sharply turned around. "What?!" He gave her a blank stare as she searched his face to show any sigh's of him lying. He wasn't. "And you didn't bother to say anything?!" She yelled.

"It's just a birthday," He said with a shrug. "Another year older, another year closer to death,"

Pan glared at him. "Don't say that!" She said putting a hand over his mouth. "How old are you now?"

He calmly took her hand off him. "15" He simply stated.

"15?" He nodded. "I always thought you was already 15."

"And why's that?"

She just shrugged for her answer.

"Hn." It was only minutes until he spoke again. "I have a surprise for you by the way,"

Pan turned around in his arm's and smiled brightly, obvious to the small smirk that slowly made to his face. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see when we go back-"

"Let's go now!" She jumped to her feet and pulled him up to his feet.

"Alright," He smirked at her eagerness. "But first," He pulled out his phone. "What's that number of your's again?"

~~~~~~~~n.n

She threw the door opened and quickly made her way toward's the door. She placed a still whining Max on her bed before turning around to the still shirtless teen. "Okay, what is it?" Said Pan, jumping up and down in her spot.

He closed the door behind him and locked it. "Go take a shower first," Natsume ordered.

She frowned. "What, why?" She looked down at herself and Indeed she looked like a mess.

"Go," He ordered.

Pan rolled her eye's as she trudged toward's her dresser. She pulled out some clothes and a towel before heading toward's the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

Natsume watched her go inside the bathroom, smirk still in place. He pulled out the capsule and pressed the small button before tossing it on the bed. He looked back to the door, smirk widen as he couldn't wait to see her face.

It wasn't too long before she came out. She came out dressed in lime green short shorts and a black sport's bra. She was towel drying her hair when she stood in front of him.

"Is it something I could wear since I had to take a shower?" Pan questioned, crossing her arm's. Natsume placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He pushed her inside the bathroom , the same time handing her the dress before closing the door in her face. It was only second's until he heard her scream. "I'M NOT WEARING THIS!"

He smirked. "I order you to put it on!" He yelled back.

"Are you serious? I can't even fit this!" Pan yelled, glaring down at the tiny thing.

"Yeah you can!" He leaned on the door, arm's crossed. " Do you want me to put it on you?"

"Come in here and you'll die!" She hissed.

He chuckled as he walked over to her bed and laid down. He could hear her struggling in there but it was only minute's until he didn't hear anything and he sighed. "Pan, get out here!"

"No!" Came her whine. "I look ridiculous!"

"Pan,"

"I don't want to!"

"I didn't ask what you wanted to do," He said in a somewhat teasing manor. "Now get out here."

He heard the door unlock with a soft 'Click' and the door slowly creaked opened. She stuck her head out to give him one of her best puppy face look. He just continued to smirk at her. Pan huffed as she walked out and stood in front of him. He sat up and rested his elbow on his knee as he looked at her up and down.

Her fist came down to the hem's of the dress, pulling it down, But stopped when the top part of the dress started lowering. Natsume smirked as he watched her struggle. "I feel uncomfortable!" Pan whined.

"Turn," He said. She blushed as she turned slowly before facing him once more. His eye's traveled over her body before looking back up at her, smirk still in place. He stood up and placed something on her head. Pan frowned when he placed a small maid's hat on her hand and thrusted the small dusting broom in her hand. "Perfect,"

Pan crossed her arm's under her chest, frowning. "Okay what are the rules?" She snapped.

"Right," He started to circle her like a prey. This made her slightly uncomfortable, but she guessed that's why he was doing it. "These rule's are simple." He started, looking her straight in the eye. " You listen, do as I say, and everyone's happy."

"Is that so," Pan skeptically, raising an eyebrow as her head followed his movement. She knew there was something else more to these rules.

"But, if you refuse to do so, There will be consequences."  
And there it is!

"Such as?"

He stopped in front of her, his hand's behind his back as he held a grin on his face. "Let's just say, these punishment's would be different then what your use to,"

Pan blinked, not fully understanding his word's. "Sound's simple enough. Alright, what do you have for me to do today?"

His face then changed to one of his blank expression's. "Do what you want today,"

Pan's mouth fell open. "Really?!"

He nodded. "I don't have anything planned for you today, so, Relax."

"You want Me to Relax?" She said not believing this.

"It's almost as if you Want me to order you to do something," He said with an eyebrow raised, His smirk returning.

"I thought I was going to start today, Isn't that why you told me to wear this?" She said pointing to her dress.

"No, I just wanted to see you in it,"

Pan rolled her eye's up to the ceiling before face palming herself. "Your Unbelievable,"

He let out a low chuckle that could have any girl feel weak in the knees. "Anyway's, I'm leaving." He started making his way toward's the window.

"Wait!" She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "What are you doing today, for your birthday I mean?"

"My friend's are throwing a party, I might show up, might not." He turned slightly to look at her. "Wanna come?"

"Um, I think I'll stop by may'be, that's if I'm not busy. I'll text you if I'm coming." Pan said, slightly blushing. Natsume gave her a faint nod before heading toward's her window. She watched as he climbed out before heading toward's her door. She ran down the hall until she came to Bra's room.

Without knocking, she walked right in. "Hey Bra, I need you help with something," She stopped herself from saying anything more as she seen some boy sitting on her bed, with Bra hovering over him. She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey Pa-" Bra's mouth opened as she caught sight of her best friend. "The hell are you wearing?"

"Damn," Came the Teen, his eye's popping out of his head.

Bra slapped him in the back of his head before smiling toward's Pan. "Pan, this Idiot is Fumikazu." She turned to the teen boy with half opened eye's, lightly glaring at him. "Fumikazu, This is My Best friend Pan."

Pan gave a small wave before walking inside to grasp the Blue teen, dragging her outside. "Sorry, I need to borrow her for a second," Pan said.

"It's cool," Was his reply as he watched her leave, smirking.

Once the door was closed, Bra leaned against the door and crossed her arm's as she looked her up and down. "So, what's with the new look?" She said smirking.

"That's not Important right now. I need you and Goten to help me get Natsume a Birthday present."

"Why don't you just surprise him in his room looking like that," She joked.

"I'm serious,"

"So am I. Who wouldn't want a girl dressed like this?"

"Bra," Her voice exasperating.

"Okay, Okay I'll help. When is his Birthday?"

"It's today!"

Bra made a 'Are you serious?' face. "Why wait so long to get him a gift?"

"I just found out today. Can you help me or not?"

"Sure, Just let me get rid of him." She said pointing her thumb behind her at the door.

"Yeah, why is he here anyways?"

"He say's he needed my note's but I'm pretty sure he's just here to annoy me. Anyway's, give me like 5 minute's to get rid of him and me and Goten will meet you in your room."

"Okay,"

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan was busy pacing her room floor for the past 10 minute's. She sighed for the third time in the last few minutes irritably. Where the heck were they? While she was pacing her floor, she racked her brain to come up with a perfect gift to give him. In the end, she still came up with nothing. She had no Idea what he would like. She was never good with thing's like this.

Her pacing soon came to a stop as Her head snapped toward's the door as she heard nearing footstep's. She sighed in relief that it was only the people she actually wanted to see. Bra entered the room first, still giving her a smirk from earlier as she eyed the dress. But Once Goten entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracts as he stared horrified his Niece. "Pan, what the hell are you wearing?!"

Bra smacked him in the back of his head before facing her best friend. "Don't mind him, You look really cute, Pan." Bra complemented.

"Whatever, now help me. He said he might go to his friend's party he's throwing."

"Isn't he throwing a birthday party?" Bra questioned, Ignoring the now whining Goten behind her.

Pan shooked his head. "He say's it's not Important, and he's not to thrilled about it either. That's why I wanted to get him something," She explained.

Bra had a thoughtful look on her face, it soon turned into her creepy look that she call's her 'Idea look'. "Hm, I Think I got the perfect gift you can give him. BRB!" Bra said, grabbed the back of Goten's shirt and dashed out of the room. Pan crossed her arm's as she tapped her foot Impatiently.

It was only second's until she heard there foot step's hit the tiled floor harshly, meaning they was running and some struggle in between. She could only guess Goten was still giving her a hard time. Her guess was right when Bra forcefully pushed him inside and glared at him before facing Her. She gave Pan a cheesy smile before pulling out a capsule. She pressed the button before throwing it to the ground in front of them.

After the smoke cleared off, there sat a Huge present box, nicely wrapped.

Pan raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could question it, Bra pulled an outfit from behind her back into Pan's face. Pan blinked before she pushed her manicured hand down. She looked at the Blue headed teen with half open eye's. "No."

Bra smirked and before Pan knew it, She was soon meeting darkness. Goten lowered his hand before turning his head to the side, shaking it slowly. "I feel so ashamed of myself!"

Bra started dragging Pan's figure closer to her. "Well the least you could of done was catch her instead of letting her fall,"

Goten Ignored her as tear's sprung to his face. "She's gonna kill me when she wake's up!"

"Would you shut up and turn around," Bra ordered as she pulled Pan into a sitting position and started to slip the dress from her shoulder's. Goten automatically turned around and sighed. "When she wake's up, I'm blaming this on you,"

"And I'll kick your ass," Bra stated, glaring at his back.

"You may say that now, But I think it's the other way around," He muttered.

"Whatever," She snapped. She then smirked. "But you won't be saying that to my Father,"

"I'll get my Father on your's." He smirked.

"What are you implying? That your dad is stronger than mine?!"

"May'be," His voice teasing. That only earned him a boot to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Done!" Bra chirped, Ignoring the teen's cry.

Goten rubbed his head as he turned around to see his Niece in some type of Bunny suit. It consist of fuzzy Black and white bunny ear's, a tube top with tuxedo tails and shorts. She wore one of Bra's shiny black high heel's. Her lip's was nicely coated with light pink lip gloss, a little blush colored her cheek's.

He watched as Bra took out a few bill's and folded it before putting it inside her strapless Bra. "I still don't like this Idea," He muttered.

"Doesn't matter, now help me get her inside!" Bra ordered.

Goten sighed as he walked over to them. He easily picked Pan up bridal style and held her as Bra opened the top of the box. Goten literally dropped her side before walking toward's the window.

"Be careful with her!" Bra snapped. She rolled her eye's at him before looking around the room for Pan's cell phone. She found it sitting on top of her dresser.

She quickly unlocked the phone and went to her _'Contact's'_ list. She assumed she had his number in here. When she scrolled down, she soon came to his name. She hit the 'Call' button and pressed the phone to her ear and waited. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Came his somewhat deep voice.

"Man your voice still sound's deep on the phone," Bra said, remembering when she fist spoke to him through the phone.

"Pan?"

"No, this is Bra." She looked at her french manicure as she smiled.

"What do you want?" His voice full of annoyance.

She Ignored his tone of voice and said, "I hear your going to a party later...And Happy Birthday!"

"..Thanks...And yeah, so?"

"So, We want to drop you off your present."

"I don't want one."

"Pan told us how you never really celebrated your birthday so we got you something we'll know you'll love."

"Then I'll just come get it."

"No where bring it to you." She giggled.

"...Okay?"

"So," She smirked. "What's the address?" She listened closely before nodding her head. "Alright, see you soon!" Bra chirped, hanging up. She turned to Goten. "I'll be right back," Bra said, running out of the room.

Goten watched her scurry off to Kami know's where and leaned on the box.

He was picking his ear and smelling his finger when she came back, 12 minute's later. "Where'd the hell did you go?" His eye's wandered to the small bag in her hand.

"Sorry, I ran to the store and picked up this!" She pulled out a medium size cupcake. It was nicely decorated with blue sparkling Icy with white tiny sprinkles, with a twisted blue candle.

"You know, I wonder what you'll be dressed in for my Birthday. A Bunny also. Or a cat may'be, No, you should be dressed in a police outfit. You could do A LOT when your a police," He smirked.

A small blush creeped on her face. "Shut up,"

"What I'm just saying," He shrugged. "You owe me a lot of sexy present's."

~~~~~~~~n.n

They landed a block away from the house and decided to walk the rest of the way. When they arrived at the door step, they could hear music blasting through the door. When Goten put the box down, he turned his head slowly and glared at Bra.

"What?" She said defensively.

"We could of un-capsulized the box when we got here so all we had to do was just carry her and when we got here, we could of put her inside the damn box!"

"Okay what's the problem?"

"My arm's are tired!"

Bra just looked at him before turning sharply at the door, smirking mentally. She rang the door bell.

It was when she heard shuffling in the box that they turned their head's to glance at it. "Good, she's up!" Bra said. She lifted the top off and Pan jumped to her feet.

"That wasn't cool!" Pan cried. Her bunny ear's crooked on her head. Goten poked it, pushing it straight on her head.

Bra shoved the now lit up cupcake in her hand and pushed her back down by the shoulder, before putting the top back on.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to do this!" Came Pan's faint voice.

Bra Ignored her and ranged the door bell again, but this time repeatedly. It was only second's when the door opened to someone guy with black shaggy hair. He held a cup that was obviously filled with liquor. The scent hit their nose's and they mentally cringe at the thing.

The guy looked to Bra, then Goten, only to land Back on Bra and stayed there. He smirked as he leaned on the door frame. "What you need, Babe?"

Bra smiled at him. "Can you get Natsume? I heard he was here,"

"Yeah, sure, hold on." He turned to mutter something to the closes person before turning back to the two. Goten glared at him as he stepped closer to his female friend. But the slightly drunken teen didn't seem to notice.

"You wanna come inside or something, it's getting kinda dark," His voice slightly slurred. "We could hang, or do something _Else,_" He gave a sloppy smirk.

"It's only 6:52", Goten corrected. "And she's busy."

The teen raised a eyebrow lazily, glazing at him. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He questioned, pointing his cup at him, nearly spilling his drink.

"Her friend," He stated, crossing his arm's.

"Why don't you come inside?" The teen offered again, Ignoring him.

"Thank you," Bra said politely. She turned back to watch Goten pick up the box.

"Oh now he Invite's us in," He grumbled as he walked in. Bra shot him a look as He placed the box down, not too gently.

Pan let out a scream as she almost dropped the litted cupcake and scowled at the top of the box. She sighed irritably. "This is the Last time I'm ever coming to Bra for help with Anything!" She fumed.

As the drunken teen tried to chat with the Saiyan Princess, all the while, Goten was still glaring at him, looking like he was about to snap any moment. She Ignored him as she stood on her toes to peer around the house full of the dancing teen's for the Raven haired boy.

It was only second's when she spotted him nearing there way. "Hey," Bra yelled over the music. He have her a faint nod before glancing at the scowling Goten who leaned against the wall. It was then he noticed the huge box. "What the hell did you get me?" He questioned, shocked at the size, but he didn't show it though.

Bra smiled mischievously. "Open it and you'll find out."

It was then everyone glanced toward's the huge box and got curious themselves.

Natsume passed his cup to one of his friend's before lifting off the top. He peered inside it only to see a girl's back. Pan turned her head when there was much more light and glared up at him. He could help the small smirk that appeared on his face when he seen her.

"What's in there?" One asked from the crowd.

Bra laughed as she kicked the box. "Stand up!" She ordered quietly.

"Hell no!" Came Pan's voice.

Bra leaned in side the box to whisper something in her ear and Pan automatically shot to her feet. "Happy Birthday!" She said hotly, shoving the lit cupcake into his hand's. There was a lot of whistle's from around the house. Mostly from the guy's, some came from the girl's, most of them being drunk. Pan glared at all of them as she crossed her arm's over her chest.

"Damn," Came the boy that was just hitting on Bra not too long ago.

"You lucky Bastard," Came a teen that was standing next to him. Bra noticed the voice and turned to see Fumikazu there.

Two guy's came behind the box and surprised Pan by lifting her up by her arm's and out of the box. The howling just seemed to increased.

"She's all your's until this day is done." Bra winked.

"What?!" Snapped Pan.

Her eye's widen when she was suddenly pulled to his side. "She already belong's to me," He smirked.

And once again, a loud cry came from the intoxicated teen's. Pan shooked her head at this. "I didn't agree to this!" But she was rudely Ignored when they started pushing her and Natsume further into the house.

Goten was about to follow, not liking the Idea of his niece dressed like that but was yanked back by Bra. "Have fun!" Bra called out, making her way to the other side of the room.

Pan snapped her head around to glare at her best friend. She watched as she and Goten made their way around the corner and she mentally groaned. She turned back as she was being pushed up the flight of stair's, closely followed by Natsume. Somehow, a big group of teen's managed them up the stair's and forced them into the last bedroom on this floor.

The door opened and They was both pushed inside. They stumbled into the room before turning toward's the now shut door.

Pan faced him, arm's now crossed over her chest and she glared up at him. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as the door opened.

It was one of his non-drunk friend's. He smirked when he tossed Natsume a small packet. "Use it well,"

Natsume caught it in his free hand before giving him a blank look. He watched as he closed the door before walking up to the dresser and placed the cupcake down and blew out the candle. He turned around to see Pan glaring at him still. "What?"

She snatched the condom packet from his hand's and threw it to the side. "I'm not having sex with you!" She growled out.

"Well We can't just sit up here and do nothing,"

"Natsume," She said in a warning tone.

"I'm just kidding," He said. He walked toward's the bed and laid back, hand's behind his head and closed his eye's. The room fell silently dead, The only noise that was heard was the faint sound of music and teen's running around. Without looking toward's the girl, he said, "You know you don't have to stand there."

She turned her head away from him, "I'm fine here," She hissed out. Her eyes then glazed toward's the dresser.

He let out a sigh. "Pan, just sit down." He said. He heard her heel's clicking against the floor as she made her way toward's the bed, but didn't feel the mattress sinking in. He opened his eye's as he felt something soft and cold smeared on his face. He looked toward's Pan to see her still frowning.

He wiped what ever was on his face and looked to see the glittery frosting, and looked back up at her. "I still don't understand what I did wrong,"

She sighed heavily as she climbed on the bed. She sat crossed legged behind him and continued her assault with the Icing on his face. "You know your cleaning this up right?" That only got frosting on his bottom lip.

He opened his eye's and gave her an annoyed glance but stayed quiet. He watched her hand as she drew different design's on his face.

It was when Her finger placed a small dot in the middle of his eyebrow's he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She watched as he stood up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to this room.

He came out a minute later and wasn't prepared for her to jump from the side and be tackled down to the floor. He gave her an annoyed look when she smeared one blue colored coated finger down his cheek. "Is there a reason why your annoying me?"

"You deserve it," Pan said, crossing her arm's.

"...Okay?" He glanced up at her. "As much as I like this postilion, would you get up?"

Pan blushed before punching him in the arm and stood up. She walked over to the bed before sitting against the head board. He followed suit and sat next to her.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway's?" He questioned, looking up at her.

She blushed slightly before She cracked as smile as she pushed a strand behind her ear. "I asked Bra for help to come up with a gift for you,"

"And you agreed to this?" He raised a perfect eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like something you would do,"

"It's not, My Idiotic Uncle knocked me out, and Bra did this to me," She explained, touching her neck. She rubbed the spot where her pressure point was.

She let out a girlish squeak when he easily lifted her up and sat her across his lap. His hand rested on her thigh as his other hand reached over and started to slowly massage the spot she was holding.

She smiled up at him before leaning up to give him a kiss on his cheek. His hand came to touch his cheek when he felt a substance was left over. He groaned lightly. "Your lip gloss is sticky,"

Pan smirked and before he knew it, she grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him down to her level. She pressed her lip's to his face. She then coated his entire face and some part's of his neck with her sticky lip's. He mentally smirked at this.

When she pulled back, she laughed at the sight of him overed in small lip's. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

He glared playfully at her. He moved her until she straddled his leg's. His finger's drummed lightly on her hip. Pan gripped the front of his shirt lightly in her fist's as she blushed at him. She lowered her head causing some strand's of hair to fall. He reached up to push the strand behind her ear.

~~~~~~~~n.n

He blocked all of the upcoming punch before throwing two punches and kicking His Father to the side.

"That's enough for today," Trunks said. His Ki lowered down but spiked up when he flew to the other side of the room as Vegeta let pout a powerful energy blast. Trunks glared up at him.

"You have plenty of time, Brat. She's no where near here."

"And how do you know this?"

"She's out with that Human boy,"

Trunks frozed in his place. What did he mean she was out with him?! Why wasn't he told about this, Matter fact, why was she out with him to begin with? He was pretty sure he told her to stay away from him. "Little Bitch," He swore under his breath. He turned and headed toward's the door.

Vegeta smirked as his reaction and lowered to the floor in front of him. Trunks growled out in anger. "Get out of my way!" Trunks snapped, his Ki sky rocketing.

Vegeta just cocked his head to the side. "You know your not hard to read and that's not a good thing. I could see the anger in your eye's, the way your power level just skyrocketed," His smirked widen.

Trunks growled lowly. He knew what his Father was getting at and he refused to let him think such thing. "Shut up!" He hissed. A Ki blast appeared in both hand's as his power didn't cease from growing. With a loud yell, he charged at the older older Saiyan who just continued to smirk.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She blushed as His hand's tightened slightly on her hip's as He let out a low groan that sound so hot in her ear. She didn't know why he done that, this was her fist time and she know she was doing a lousy job. Right before she was about to pull away from his neck, He gripped the back of her hair, making her head go back. Her heart was beating fast in her chest as she took a breath. He trailed his tongue up her neck before biting lightly on it. She let out a shakily breath as she placed her head back. She blushed as their face's was close to each other.

He smirked and in second's he rolled them over so he was on top. She gasped loudly when he trailed his tongue down to her collar bone and bit down.

When he sat up, he smirked down at her. Her face was flustered as her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, she bit bottom lip in embarrassment. Whether she's not willing to admit it, she was glad she was laying down, other wise she would of fell to her knee's if she was standing.

She couldn't believe she was in this state. On a bed, and with a boy. She couldn't even Imagine herself in this position.

She put a hand on his chest and sat up slightly. "Natsume, wait-"

"Calm down," He assured her. He pushed her back down lightly. He moved so he straddled her now.

"So what, are you just going to keep sucking on my neck?"

"Or, we could do something else..." His voice trailed off as his hand's lowered to her waist. Pan was about to object when she bursted out laughing. She squirmed as he tickled her side's. She tried to turn over to her side but his leg's tightened around her's as his finger moved on her side's. "Okay! Okay! Stop! Hahahaha!" She fought to stop him but he easily grabbed her wrist.

He held both wrist in his hand to her chest as he smirk down at her as she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, which didn't help much as she let a few giggle's pass her mouth and a few heavy breath's.

When he let her wrist go, she quickly reached over and scraped some frosting off the cupcake and smeared it down his cheek.

He nodded lightly at her a small smile breaking out. "Funny, now lick it off,"

Another blush broke out on her face but she couldn't help but laugh a little. "What No, I'm not doing that,"

"Your not? Okay." His finger's quickly lowered down to her waist and she bursted out laughing again.

"You can't make me!" She screamed over her laughter. "Hahahaha-Okay! Okay, Okay!" She grabbed his hand's to halt him as she sat up into a sitting position. She giggled as She gripped the back off his head and brought him closer to her. Her small tongue softly touch the bottom of his face and started to trail up slowly.

He turned his face toward's her and her tongue caught his bottom lip. Her eye's widen and she quickly backed up. "I'm sorry", She said blushing. His lip's formed a smirk as he leaned forward and he bit her neck. She gasped lightly when she felt his tongue on her skin as he sucked softly. He dragged his mouth toward's her mouth and licked her bottom lip.

"There, where even."

She averted her eye's to the side for a brief moment before looking at him. She cleared her throat. "That's fair,"

~~~~~~~~n.n

They was in the air trading punches and kick's at an intense speed. Trunks growled out in frustration when he felt Vegeta only increased his speed. He didn't understand this not one bit. How much power has he been holding? Sure he train's like crazy everyday but He also had been training. How can he not when his Father been stressing him out with nothing But training.

Trunks soon found himself going into a quick defense as Vegeta took the upper hand and started to go all out. He was thrown back when Vegeta let out multiple Ki blast at him.

Trunks had his arms protecting his face from the Blast's but he didn't realize quickly when Vegeta fazed out and behind him to block the oncoming punch to the back of his head. Now normally, if that was any other person, there head would be cracked and shattered, but for Trunks, he was simply knocked out.

Trunks hit the ground with a sicken thud as his power level automatically lowered back down.

Vegeta lowered to the ground and held up a proud fist. "Never underestimate me." He said. He walked toward's the control panel to lower the gravity level back to earth's gravity before turning back to his Son. He crossed his arm's and smirked down at him. "The Brat need's a break from you anyway's,"

If he thought he was slick and could do anything without him knowing, he got another thing coming. Vegeta's been watching him carefully nowadays. The fire that sparks in his eye's hadn't seem to decrease ever since that day they came home from school when he learned he had a fight with some Kid. Could that Natsume Brat be the one, the one to get under his skin Beside's Pan? If so, Trunks better watch his back. Vegeta didn't miss that look he casted him right before he left with Pan. That look in his eye's was hard and held determination in them...but for what?

~~~~~~~~n.n

When Pan and Natsume made there way down stairs, they could still see the party was even more lively than before, and more crowded too. Pan nudged Natsume and pointed toward's the kitchen. He followed her glaze and Together they both made their way toward's the kitchen.

The two dark haired teen's pushed her way into the front. She raised an eyebrow as she seen Goten leaning on the table with his shirt off. What what really surprised her was when Bra took a small cup from a random girl, filled with some type of liquid and poured what ever was in the cup on his stomach and dipped her head down to lick it.

Everyone cheered at her braveness. Pan's eye twitched as she watched this. When Bra's head was back up, Pan could see her face was flustered slightly, and a strange look on her face. W-was she drunk?

But before she could even bring herself to grab her friend and slap some sense into her, Natsume grabbed her hand and lead her back into the living room. He plopped down on the couch first, bringing her close to him that there leg's touched. He brought his arm on the back of the cough as he just relaxed in his spot and watch the drunk teen's act stupid on the dance floor.

Pan still had her head turned toward's the kitchen, even though she still couldn't see past the teen's. She just hoped her friend wasn't having _Too much_ fun in there. They all had to come back home in one piece and Not smelling like any type of alcohol.

"What are you doing later?" She heard him say.

Pan turned to him and just shrugged her shoulder's, "Nothing I guess, why?"

He opened his mouth to speak but was rudely Interrupted when an Orange headed girl squished her way in between them, followed by a white and Blonde headed girl surrounding him from behind.

"Hey, Natsume," The Orange one said cutely. Pan rolled her eye's as she watched the three girl's flirt with him. The Orange headed one was wearing a low cut purple shirt and black jean short short's. Black boot's was what she choose for the foot wear.

The white haired girl's hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Black rimmed glasses that framed her face perfectly. She wore tight black hip huger jean's with a yellow shirt that revealed most of her stomach, showing her piercing and a bit of cleavage.

The Blonde girl hair was let loose behind her, reaching just the middle of her back. She wore a strapless white dress that was low cut and stopped at her thigh with black high heel's.

"Natsume, come dance with me!" Came the Orange girl's whiny voice. She kept tugging on his arm, pushing Pan a little in the process. Natsume glared dagger's at the annoying teen, but she didn't seem to get the hint.

Having enough of this, Pan stood up. "I'm just going to go outside," she said pointing toward's the door. Natsume quickly jumped to his feet. "I join you!" He quickly said. He grabbed her hand and quickly pushed pasted the dancing teen's.

"Wait for us!" The three girl's shouted behind them. They made an attempt to follow him but struggled to get pasted the dancing teen's. "Wait for me, Natsume!" She cried.

~~~~~~~~n.n

It was quiet between them. The street's weren't bust with people like it usual was in the morning. Only a few passerby's here and there. It was pretty dark out, the Moon shoned out, giving them some light, along with the street light's. They walked side by side down the sidewalk, still hand in hand.

She glazed up at him. "So who were they?" She questioned, breaking the silence between them. She slowly removed her hand from his and clasped it with her own, Her hand's now behind her back.

He held his inexpressive look as he looked straight down the walkway. "The Orange headed girl, Mairi, and the other two, I don't know and I really don't care,"

"You sure are the sweetest thing," She said sardonically. "And you call my future boyfriend a wuss, look at you running from them!"

His nose twitched in disgust, "I had every right to, they only want me for her sexual need's."

"Well she just probably lonely..." Her voice died down when he shifted his eyes down at her, glaring.

"She has sex more than any girl suppose to, who know's what she could be carrying!"

"Okay now that's just plain rude," She put her hand's on her hip's as she stopped walking.

"Pan, you seen how she dressed back there, Barely anything on her. And you wanna know Why she's dressed like that, it's because she want's to get laid by everyone there."

"Or that could be a sigh for attention, you never know,"

"I know what's she's like since I actually know her,"

Pan raised an eyebrow. "Is she your ex girlfriend?"

"Don't even joke about that," He turned to give her his back. "I would never sink to her level of disgust."

Pan wrapped her arm's around his neck from behind. "I'm sorry. If it make's you feel better, I already knew she wasn't your ex." He just turned his head slightly to her. He unwrapped her arm's from around his neck and pull her to stand in front off him. "She's not your type,"

"And how do you know what my type?"

"I don't. I just know she's not it by the way your talking about her and plus, who's her type beside's thirsty pig's?"

He didn't say anything as he turned her around and grabbed her hand in his and started to walk again. Pan could fight off the blush that made it's way to her face. She hurried to walk side by him and kept her head down as she watched her feet move as they continued to walk.

As they turned the corner, and glanced up toward's the dark sky above them. There was just barely any dark cloud's hovering over them, but many star's to glaze at. Yeah the star's, a perfect distraction to get her mind off of thing's.

'That look's like a weird dis-formed Flower...And that one look's like Grandma's frying Pan!...And that one look's like- Oh who am I kidding, there just star's shaped as blob's!' Her mind screamed. She didn't realized she was no longer holding hand's with the teen and was now wandering forward by herself. She stopped and blinked in confusion as she turned her head to the side to see a bright light coming fast.

Her eye's widen in shock but instead of moving she stayed in place. I mean, with a strong Saiyan like herself, the only thing that would be damaged was the trunk.

And the person driving the truck...

She put her hand's out in front of her to stop the trunk herself but before the truck could even come in contact with her hand's, the wind was knocked right out of her when she was tackled to the ground.

She opened her eye's to see Icy cold blue one's glaring down at her. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" Natsume yelled.

Pan blinked up at him before turning to see the truck coming into a stop. Natsume sat up and she followed suit and they watched the older man storm up to them.

"Why was you standing in the middle of the road there, young lady?" The grown man questioned. "You didn't think you was able to stop me ol' truck, now did ya'?"

Pan blushed slightly and scratched the back of her head as she gave a nervous laugh. "Eheh, no sir,"

"Your just lucky this young lad save your life and saved me from getting blood splattered over my baby." He said pointing behind him. "Had her for 8 year's and she's still in perfect condition." He took off his hat as he glazed back up at the sky, lost in his thought's.

"Sorry sir, but we really have to go," Pan said suddenly. Natsume stood to his feet, Pan following suit. The older man nodded.

"Oh Alright, just be careful next time girlie." He placed his hat back on and tipped his hat before walking off toward's his precious truck. Pan and Natsume watched as he climbed inside and bucked up. He casted them a glance and waved once before honking his horn and drove off.

Once he was out of sight, Natsume's fist came down on her head hard. Pan cried out as she was quick to tender her head with her hand's. A tear escaped her eye as she looked at him. "What was that for?"

He just glared at her which shutted her mouth closed. She poked out her bottom lip in a small pout as he grabbed her hand in a tight grip and let him drag her down the street.

"You didn't have to hit me That hard," Pan muttered, still rubbing her hand.

"Obviously you deserved it since you didn't think to look before crossing the street. Your 14, Pan. You should know this,"

"I do!"

"Then why didn't you do it?" He countered fast. He casted her a glance before nodding. "Thought so,"

"It was only because I wasn't paying attention!"

He rolled his eye's. "Obviously,"

"What I meant was, I was too caught up in my thoughts." She said, glaring at him.

"About what? What could be more Important than watching where your going?"

She perched her lip's tightly as she snatched her hand away from him and began to walk faster. She blushed but laughed when his arm came around her neck and pulled her face tightly to his chest in a hug. Her arm's came around him, her hand rested on his chest.

It was when she stopped, causing him to as well. He pulled away from her slightly, his arm's still around her. She frowned in confusing as she slowly reached to the front of her dress. Natsume watched as she stuck her hand inside and pulled out a few bill's.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't put that in there.." She said holding her hand's up in defense.

He just shooked his head and pulled her close to his form again and started walking. Pan shrugged as she placed it back inside her Bra. It was only second's until they came to a small shop with bright window light's on. Pan looked to the side and her eye's widen. "Let's go in there!" She said. Natsume turned his head to glance at the store.

He opened the door and held it for her. Pan nodded in thanks and looked inside. There was a small group of teen boy's talking loudly. Four to be exact.

One of them nodded toward's the door and they all turned their head's and smirked at what they seen. "A hot girl in a Bunny suit." The first one spoke,

"Damn," The one across from him swore. His eye's trailed up her leg's to her stomach, and stayed on her chest.

"What can I get you," The older man smiled politely at her, leaning on the counter.

Pan gave him a small smile back. "One strawberry smoothie please!"

"Coming right up!"

Pan watched as he went to work behind the counter, obvious to the attention she was getting from the other side of the shop. Pan looked up as Natsume nudged her. "I'll be back, don't talk to anyone." He warned, glancing at the four smirking teen's behind her. Pan nodded and watched him head toward's the bathroom.

Pan walked over toward's the closes table and took a seat, her back toward's the four teen's in the back. She happily looked around the shop. It was colorful and bright.

She blinked twice when two boy's at in front of her. She watched as the first one nodded to the other two and toward's the bathroom. The two teen's smirked as they entered the bathroom. When the door closed, Pan looked at the two in front of her. She tilted her head to the side. "Can I help you?" Her eye's wide, Irritation slowly boiling over her.

The Brown haired one on the left smirked as he leaned further of the table. "Yeah you could. I sorta have a little problem down there, if you know what I mean."

"You should see a Doctor for that," Pan said before turning her head to the smoothie guy. How long does it take to make a smoothie?!

"Don't be like that," He said, standing up. Pan watched him as he walked toward's her and pulled her out of her seat before sitting down and pulling her on top of his lap.

Pan easily clawed his hand's off her and she jumped down from his lap to walk back to the front. The Man turned around just as she took her last step to the counter and smiled politely. "Sorry for the delay,"

"It's Okay," She said smiling. She reached in her Bra to take out the money when a five dollar bill was slapped down on the counter. She looked up to see the Other Brown haired kid smirking. "I don't need you to pay for me," Pan said turning her head away slightly.

"There's a lot more where that came from if you agree to come home with me,"

"I'll pass," She said, still searching for it. She stopped then the bathroom door's was thrown open and Natsume stormed out looking pissed. He stalked up the three in thee front and with a quick punch to the face, the two teen's was on thee floor. Pan and the man stood shocked, looking down at the two unconscious boy's.

"What's your problem?" Pan questioned. She was totally fine with him punching them out, they was really getting too annoying but she should of done that not him! And why was he mad all of a sudden?

He turned to the Man behind the counter. "Get the other two before they drown in the toilet's," He said, he threw down a Ten dollar bill and as he grabbed her hand, he muttered, "Keep the change," Before dragging the confused Saiyan out.

As they exited the store, He lead her down the walkway. Being tired of dragged around, Pan pulled away from him, causing him to stop. "What was that back there?" She questioned taking a sip of her smoothie before smiling in delight. There smoothie was Oh too good!

"They tired to jump me," He calmly stated. She stopped drinking her smoothie as she came closer.

"Are you okay?" Her voice filled with worry.

He smirked lightly at her before bringing her close to him. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he said, "Of course I am. I was the only one that came out."

Pan rolled her eye's and welcomed his warmth. "I could of paid for myself, you know." He just shrugged his shoulder's as he looked down the sidewalk. "I'll pay you back,"

"There's no need,"

She said silent after that. Even thought he said not to worry, she still was going to pay him back whether he liked it or not. It was his Birthday and he shouldn't of had spent any money on her. A light flickered in her mind. "Oh my Gosh!" She exclaimed, hitting his chest lightly, stopping.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to get you a card...And Money!" She thrusted her smoothie in his hand's and dug her hand in her Bra and took out all the bill's.

"Pan, It's-"

"Shhh!" She quickly counted it and moved her head back slightly in shock. "160 Hm.." She grabbed his free hand and threw the money in it and smiled brightly. "I'll get you thee card tomorrow."

"I don't want any of this, Pan." He said pushing the money back. She shook her head, refusing to take it back. He gave her his famous expressionless look before stuffing the wad of money back inside her Bra.

"Hey!" He Ignored her cries and pulled her back to him and started walking.

"Not everything's about getting Money or Cards when you have everything you could already need,"

She looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Okay, but what is it that you _Want_?"

He smirked as he looked down at her and brought a hand to caress her hair. "Your so naive, Son."

Her mouth opened in shock. "I am not naive!"

"Yeah, you are." He was about to take a sip of her smoothie when it was suddenly snatched out of his hand.

"You can have some when you tell what is it that you want!" Pan said, clutching the cup to her.

"I wasn't really thirsty anyway's." He shrugged.

They both snapped their head's to their right as they heard a loud cry. Without thinking twice, Pan ran toward's the noise, Natsume following suit.

Pan came at the entrance of a dark alley to see about five guy's surrounding something. She squinted her eye's to see a small girl crawling back, trying to get away from them.

Pan frowned at this and powered up slightly. "Hey!" She yelled.

All five guy's turned their head's and couldn't help but smirking. They took a steep away from the small girl and closer to Pan. There attention now on her. Pan placed her hand's on her hip's as she stood tall, glaring up at the five.

"Just what do you think your doing picking on some little girl?"

"What's this? A beautiful girl in an attractive Bunny suit, eh?" The biggest one said, taking another step closer. He turned toward's his fellow boy's and smirked widen. "Feel like having some fun with this chick?"

"Oh yes." A very muscular one took a step closer, cracking his knuckles as he hovered over her.

Pan also did the same, taking a step closer. She got ready to send a quick blow to his gut's but as she threw the punch, she fully turned around and stood in confusion as to where he went. She blinked, taken back as she watched Natsume threw him to the ground and started to send multiple punches to his already messed up face.

The rest of the member's took a step back as they watched the scene before them. "What are you waiting for? Kill Him!" The leader yelled. Once he was sure he was down, he turned to the other's and glared dagger's at them. Natsume jumped over the two that charged at him fist and delivered a punch to the shortest one before beating him down. It didn't take long for him to beat them all.

When he was done, he stood to his feet and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He looked down at his hand's and noticed there was a little bit a blood on them and just wiped it on his white shirt. He just shrugged as he took it off and tossed it to the side in an un-cared manor.

He turned to Pan and seen her sitting on the ground looking at him slightly startled. She blinked before perching her lip's together. "Uh..." She really couldn't say anything to that. There wasn't anything To say Actually..

Pan shifted her eye's to the side and seen the small girl backing up away from both of them, glaring.

Pan squinted her eye's and crawled slightly as she tired to get a better look at the girl. "Ayume?"

A small gasp escaped from the girl and she stumbled to her feet.

Pan did the same and walked closer to the frightened child. Her eyebrow's furrowed as she looked at her choice of clothing. She wore a skull barrette in her hair. She wore a dirty white shirt that held a Black and Puple glittery Butterfly on it. A small mini skirt with ripped socking's and black boot's that stopped just below her knee's. Her eye's seem colder, and held a lot of hatred for some reason.

She looked up at her and glared. "State your business, Girl!"

Pan took a step closer to her. "Ayume, why are you dressed like that?" Pan questioned, walking towards her.

Pan stopped when she jumped back and held up a Blade. "Don't come any closer!" She warned. "I said state your Business!"

"Aymue, it's me Pan! Remember we met at the mall and was pushed by him," Pan said pointing to Natsume. As she took another step closer, she wasn't prepared as her booted foot kicked her hard in the leg.

Pan automatically fell to the ground and grabbed her leg. She hissed at the pain and frowned at the girl. But before she could even say anything, she pushed Pan over before running.

She never knew Ayume had a mean side of her. After all the time she's spent with her, she found out she was the kind, shy, quiet type. But now, she's just different. Rude. And where did she get a Blade from?

Pan rolled over on her stomach with her mouth open in shock as she watched the small girl run around her and out the alley and took a sharp turn. Pan struggled to get up, and when she did, she limped out of the alley to look down the now empty sidewalk. What? How the heck could she run so fast?

She snapped her head to Natsume who continued to look inside the alley. "You didn't see which way she ran to?"

Natsume Ignored her and walked further inside the dark alley. She watched as he bent down to pick up a small bottle. "What is it?" She asked, leaning on the wall for support.

"Medicine," He answered shortly. He rolled the bottle around to the front to read it. He then turned to her. "Let's start heading back."

~~~~~~~~n.n

When he opened the door and took one step in, he was quickly bombard with three clinging teen's. Pan crossed her arm's as she rolled her eye's at the scene.

"Natsume-Kun! Where'd you go? I thought you left before we danced!" Said Mairi.

Pan pushed passed them and with a wave of her hand she said, "Have fun," And with that, she limped into the crowd, easily loosing sight from the Raven haired teen. Natsume frowned at her retreating back until he couldn't see anymore.

Mairi glared at the last place she was seen. "Who was _That_?" She questioned, making a face. Her friend's doing the same.

"Don't worry about it," He grumbled, throwing their nasty manicured hand's off of him. He pushed past the teen's before they could get there plastic hand's on him again.

"Natsume!" Mairi called out. When he showed no sign's of showing up, she frowned and crossed her arm's as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Natsume, wait for me!" She cried, trying to push her way through the crowd.

He caught sight of her Bunny ear's stopping before disappearing behind something. He continued to push past people to get to where he last seen the white and fluffy ear's. Once to his destination, he stood looking through the glass of the balcony where Pan was looking up at the sky.

He opened the glass door before closing the door behind him and walked to stand beside her. He glared hole's in the side of her face. "Stop leaving me." He said sternly.

Pan just rested her face in her hand's as her elbow rested on the railing. She didn't say anything and she still refused to meet his glaze, which just Irritated him even more.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward's one of the lounge chair's. He sat down first before bringing her to lay on top of him. His arm's wrapped around her waist securely as her hand's laid on his bare chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. His arm's tightened around her. She looked at him and He kissed her on the cheek. She didn't say anything as she rested her head back down. She soon started to close her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~n.n

He balanced the teen in his arm's as he opened the door with his free hand and walked inside. He shut the door with his foot and quietly made his way over toward's her bed and gently placed her on it. He sat down on the edge on the bed and just looked down at her peaceful face. She looked too innocent for her own good.

He stood up and walked over to her table that was pushed into the further corner of the room and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. He quickly scribbled down something before walking to place it on her night stand. He looked down at her and let his finger's brush her hair away from her face. He softly caressed her face, his finger ghostly hovering over her bottom lip. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought's that roamed his head.

He reached in his pocket and took out his phone. The camera flashed when he took the silent picture.

Max's head shot up and his big brown eye's met his, his tail wiggling back and forth energetically. He was ready to bark happily at him when his hand came up to silence him. Placing his phone back into his pocket, Natsume picked him up and placed him in his lap as he sat back down on the edge. He rubbed his back and ruffled his soft coat lightly. Max rolled over on his lap before standing up on his back feet and reaching up to lick his face.

"Nhnn..n..." Both their head's turned to see Pan turn to her side toward's them, one leg going over the other. Her hand softly placed on the mattress. Max barked happily, think she was up. Her eye's fluttered open and She slowly sat up and rubbed her eye. "Natsume..?"

"Go back to sleep," He muttered. Max whimpered when Natsume placed him down on the other side of her. He gently pushed her shoulder down. "I'll be back in the morning to pick you up for school,"

"Stay," She tiredly said.

He shooked his head. "I got to go," He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and caressed her face again. "Night," He said softly as he stood up.

"Night," She said in the same manor.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek before standing up, smirking at her flustered face. She watched as he made his way toward's the window. He opened her window and with one more look, he jumped out.

Pan sighed heavily as she rolled over to her back and glazed up at the ceiling. A smile broke out on her face as her hand trailed up to her cheek. Her stomach felt like butterflies fluttering around inside violently. Was it because her stomach was flat, or something else? She didn't know, but she liked the feeling she was getting.

Max laid his head on her stomach and whimpered. Pan placed a hand on his head and scratched lightly. She closed her eye's and still couldn't break off the smile she had.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Pan's Bunny tuxedo:

/product/roma-costume/RM-4279

**I'm am so sorry I took so long to update this 's because this was my first week of school and Yeah, but Yesterday, (Friday,) we had Gym and it was too funny. I'm known to fall a lot, anywhere, everyday, and it was just too funny. But anyway's, I have like basically every chapter planned out, and still adding more so with everything planned, all there's to do is just type it! I'll try to update sooner. I really hope you all like this chapter, I do, lol. **

**Keeping Reading and reviewing and I'll see you guy's later, Laterz! n.n**


	11. No Self ControlWet Dream's Catching Up

**GOT THE HUNGER GAME'S: CATCHING FIRE BOOK! OH YEAH!**

**JUST WAITING FOR THE MOVIE TO COME OUT, Oh yeah. B)**

**Okay, sorry to keep you all waiting. Apologies and reason for the delay is at the bottom, I don't want to keep you all waiting any further! Read! Read! Read!**

* * *

**Nechi Son: Kaki-Chan..that is cute! Lol. Make's me wish I could have him as my own child. n.n**

**SweetenedSky: Well wait no more's! And yes, why Didn't the necklace come off? Only one way to find out, scroll down ;)**

**FoAteAZombie: I'm so glad this made your day, lol. N I will stay frosty all day ;)**

**Lolgirllisa: Lol, Pan was looking sexy indeed, lol. **

**Loreena: I understand how you feel, but don't fret, lol. And you'll find out his secret Real soon, Your on to something, I can tell you that. **

* * *

**Summary: Taken away the day of his Birth by an evil scientist who's curious about how the Saiyan mind work, experimented slightly when trouble started to arise, causing an accident to occur. Years later, as the teen's come closer, a beast is on the loose, ending the lives of their dear love ones, one by one there down. Without the dragon balls at there side, it looks like the Z-gang is going to have to take a trip to New Namek to wish everyone back to life, They just hope there still alive before the beast comes after them...**

**"...You killed my best friend! Y-you need help..."**

**"I don't need help, I need you by my side..."**

**Pan: 14**

**Trunks: 15**

**Bra: 14**

**Goten: 15**

**Marron: 15**

~~~~~~~~n.n

* * *

_Chapter 10: No self control=wet dream's; Catching up_

_He wasn't quite familiar to his surrounding, his mind completely hazy from all the attention his mouth was receiving. He gripped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. His hand's slowly trailed to cup her face before pulling away. His eyes was a little glassy as he stared at the figure before him. __The small figure trembled before him. She took a step back, one hand clutching the front of her shirt in a fist tightly. It was obvious to tell she was scared by her body language. _

_Slowly, He took off his shirt with one hand and threw it to the floor quickly before he grabbed her face again. His hand's dropping to her chest. He ripped opened her white button down shirt hastily, causing all the button's to pop off. His hand's pushed the white fabric off her milky skin. A soft thud was heard from the shirt hitting the floor._

_His mouth left her's to her attack her now open neck. He trailed rough kisses down to her collar bone before his canine teeth pierced through her skin._

_Her fingernail's clawed at his shoulder's as bit her bottom lip to hold back the scream. Her own teeth sinking down too hard, drawing little blood. He stopped suddenly, The smell of blood, it was intoxicating. It filled his sense's and it was driving him insane. His mouth claimed her once more and __She moaned helplessly against him._

_She wanted him whether she was willing to admit it or not. He could Smell her.. he knew as her body screamed to be touched by him. _

_He lowered them down on the floor. His hand lifted off her form to hover over her thigh. A small light emerged from the palm of his hand, instantly growing bigger to the size of a small ball. He let the energy loose and it Immitdatley torched her white pant's into nothing. Nothing was left on her bottom half but freshly new scar's on her leg. _

_The figure made no sound. How can it, when it didn't even have a face. He couldn't tell, if it didn't or it was just blocked. It didn't matter though, he was getting what he wanted, and for some reason, he had a feeling this person had the same desire as him as well. _

_His clothes was off in a matter of second's. He didn't understand how that was possible, but it was. He found himself already positioned between her. His member already touching her entrance. He looked down at the figure with harsh eyes. He wasn't feeling any type of emotion's now, the only thing that he felt was that he needed to take her here and now._

_His teeth sanked down on her bottom lip as he forced her to take all of him, causing her a mixture of pain and incredible pleasure. She broke the heated kiss to release her small scream's. He could feel her wall's tighten around him as he stretched her. He didn't give her enough time to get use to the feeling of him as he started to rock his hip's slowly into her's. Her fingernail's clawing at the bed sheet's underneath her as she didn't fight him off. _

_His lustful eyes glazed down at her face. Her eyebrow's furrowed slightly as she bit her lip's from any sound coming out, but failed miserably._

_A light coat of sweat covered both of their forms as he continued to move against her. The bed moaned beneath them both as it rocked with his movement's. _

_He was near his peak, he could feel it. He grabbed her hip's and viciously fucked her. His teeth gritted together as he hissed loudly. Her scream's aroused him even further. He threw his head back and gave a somewhat throaty growl as he emptied himself, the same time her scream as she came also. His mouth fell on her's as he rode it out._

His eye's snapped open as he shot up into a sitting position. His body heaved heavily as he let out a deep groan as he felt his lower member throbbing painfully. He looked own to see his pant's covered in a small dark spot where his member laid. He quickly threw over the cover's and rushed to his own bathroom's.

He struggled to take off his Pajama clothes for a bit. Once he got undressed, he turned on the shower on and let the cold water pour all over his body. His back hit the cold tiled wall as he grabbed his member. He let out a throaty growl as he startled to spill over himself. His head leaned against the tiled wall as he sighed. Just what the hell was that?! He had no idea a dream like that could..Could...Feel so Real!

And that girl...Who was that anyways? She didn't even have a face! Or probably she did but he just forgot what it looked like.

~~~~~~~~n.n

_He's finally got her. After all this time of chasing her down, running from him. He's finally caught up to her._

_He gripped the back of her hair as his mouth caressed her neck, trailing his tongue down her neck until he got to her collar bone. He grazed his keen teeth with it._

_There was that look again. That look that drove me over the edge. Her eye's screamed fear as her body trembled before him. __He pinned her wrist above her head._

_ He smirked as his eye's took in every detail of her. Her Black shirt stopped just under her breast, which was teared up in several part's. Black Short short's that came up shortly to her thigh's with Black training boot's. Her body was decorated with small smudge's of dirt and cut's. Most of her hand's covered by the finger-less gloves she wore, was balled up into fist's._

_She lifted up her leg and kicked him hard in the stomach. The second his hand's freed her wrist, she was out. _

_She sprinted away from the crouching teen and ran as fast as her leg's could carry her. But apparently, she didn't get far enough because he bounced back quickly._

_He tackled her harshly from behind. She screamed as she tried to fight him off, but it was futile when he easily pinned her wrist down next to her head, his body putting much weigh one her crushed one. Her dark eye's glared hard at his evil, playful one's._

_She kicked her leg's wildly, trying to throw him off. It only succeeded into him moving in between them._

_His eye's traveled down her face. He didn't mist the harsh glare he received from the fired up teen. It only amused him even more, And aroused him as he couldn't wait to take such a spitfire. His eye's then lowered to her mouth, that was slightly busted from her contact with the ground. _

_He watched as she sucked in her bottom lip, trying to ooze the pain a little. And then Lastly, His eye's locked with her neck. The spot where he would lay his mark upon her..._

_Seeing how lost he was at staring at her open flesh, she quickly freed her arm and punched him directly in the face. Now it wasn't done with as much force as she wished to, but in least he supported a busted lip like her._

_He blinked in confusion, as if trying to register what just happened before glaring down at her. _

_This Bitch was really testing his patience greatly. His hand's gripped her free'd wrist, pinning it back on the side's of her head. Her eye's closed tightly as she whimpered into the rough heated kiss he forced upon her._

_Her arm's twitched, trying to gather enough energy to fight him off. She frozed when his tongue was suddenly shoved into her mouth. His tongue lapped the inside of her mouth, memorizing it before meeting her's._

_He pulled away quickly, his hand's gripped her wrist tighter than necessary as he hissed in her face. The anger and lust in his eye's as he glared into her scared one's. It was a turn-on for him._

_He was quick to get to his feet. He yanked her up before pushing her harsh into the wall. He turned her to face him pinning her in her spot._

_"You are really testing me," He pressed his body against her's, making sure she felt him._

_"Let go!" She growled. She lifted up a foot to kick him away but he easily moved to stand between her leg's. As she wiggled to get free, her lower region's brushed against his hard member. He let out a low growl before pressing against her even tighter._

_"Keep these fucking game's up and I'll fuck you raw!" His hand came to grip her chin as he gave her a fierce kiss. She whimpered before pulling away. She glared up at him but she soon gave in as her eye's shutted tightly as she cried. His hand came to cup her left breast, and gripped tightly. "Do you see how hard you get me, Forcing me to wait for a release because of you and your childish game's. You get me sick!" He spat. He didn't know why, but he grew angry toward's her, and he didn't know the cause of it. Just her being like this, pinned by him, the fear he smelled on her. It made him feel more powerful, More...Alive!_

_He just had to have her. To make her His..._

_His hand's came to her shirt and yanked it away, easily ripping the frabric that was left. He then focused on his energy and a small Ki Blast was set in the palm of his hand. He let the small ball go and in an instant, her short's, along with her underwear was finished. _

_He quickly free'd fist throbbing member from his pants before lifting one of her leg's around his hip. His other hand free'd both of her wrist to touch the wall behind her, supporting him._

_"Wait-" With one thrust upward, he was buried deep within her. She cried loudly into his chest. She could feel his member throbbing inside of her._

_He could feel her wall's clench around him, stretching to get use to his size. He didn't wait any longer to move his hip's upward, his pace increasing greatly._

_She threw an arm around his neck, her other hand, clawing at his lower adoment. Her scream's only grew louder as the pain was unutterable._

_The feeling of being inside her affected him dearly. He bit his bottom lip as he grabbed her breast, squeezing tightly._

_A small blush creeped it's way to her face as the pain soon submitted and was washed away with nothing but Pleasure. She couldn't believe what she was feeling. Her scream's soon turned into restrained moan's that escaped her bruised lip's. _

_Her eye's opened to met his lustful one's, and he gave her a sadistic smirk before leaning down to capture her lip's in his with much force._

_His hip's moved viciously against her, leaving her in a world full of pleasure, she didn't even remembered him lifting her up completely. Her leg's was wrapped around him tightly as he continued his assault on her._

_Her face grew hotter every second as he never took his eye's off her. She was enjoying this, he could tell by her non-fake moan's that left her mouth. _

_Her arm's tightened around his neck, her hand gripped the back on his head, forcing him to look at her. Her glare was filled with lust. She cried as he gave of his last thrust, burying himself deep inside of her as he exploded. Her forehead into his as she exhaled deeply. He kissed her hard on the mouth and smirked when she soon gave into it all..._

~~~~~~~~n.n

Without opening her eye's, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, the smile on her face growing wider as the small blush on her face started to form.

She couldn't Believe she did that yesterday, that she felt like screaming. It wasn't like her at all! But she had to admit, she did have a good time, minus those annoying fan girl's.

Sighing, she rolled over toward's her side. Her dark eye's opened, only to meet with a small white face. She blinked twice as she stared at Max before staring at the note he held in his mouth.

He dropped it before barking twice at her, his tail wagging behind him.

She quickly took the small paper and sat up. But it was when she was about to open the small note, a small but noticeable noise was heard. She turned to glance to her night stand to see her phone was blinking. She grabbed the phone and unlocked it.

A small gleam in her eye as she seen a message from the teen that still had her flustered.

_**Forget the note, Meet me in the field an hour before school.** _

She looked at her phone confused. She remembered him saying he'd pick her up in the morning last night. She wondered why he would change his mind at the last minute. Remembering the small note in her hand, she opened it, her eye's scanned the small paper.

_**Get dress and be ready by the time I get there.**_

It would of been nice to mention the reason for this but, oh well. It doesn't really matter that much anyways. But still, why couldn't he stay last night?

_Last Night..._

She squealed into her pillow as flash back's of last night ran through her mind. She really couldn't believe she did those thing's.

Sighing, she rolled out of her bed. She caught herself just before she could of fell face first on the floor.

She yawn loudly as she walked toward's her closet. She pulled out a freshly cleaned Uniform and towel before heading toward's her Bathroom.

She reopened it and stuck her head out. "Stay!" She ordered a now awake Max. He barked, his tail wagging behind him.

Closing the door behind her once more, she walked further inside the huge room. She placed her clothes on the sink before walking toward's the shower. Grasping the knob, Hot water spewed out from the shower head, steam quickly filling the air.

As she was about to strip from her costume, her head turned toward's the open window. She was actually considering on closing it, but who in the right mind would want to spy on her showering? Shaking her head, she continued to strip herself free of clothing before hoping right in.

A shiver ran down her spine, causing the girl to shiver in delight. The hot water felt good on her skin. She grabbed the soap and started to work up a lather in he hand before applying the soapy substance onto her body. She scrubbed her body cleaned.

It wasn't long until Her hand came on the knob and turned the water off. Wrapping the towel around her dripping form, she pushed the glass door open before stepping out.

The bathroom still carried out the stream, but a little lesser now. She made her way toward's the mirror and looked at her reflection. 'Okay, let's see what we could do with this mess,'

She let out a small scream as she stared at her reflection in horror. What she saw wasn't good. There, she seen a small but noticeable hickey on the left side of her neck.

Where the heck would she even...

Her eye's grew slightly hard as she glared at the red bruise. "Natsume," Growled out Pan. What was she going to do?! She couldn't show up at school with this out in the open.

She blinked before glaring as she turned her head toward's the side where the small make-up kit sat...

~~~~~~~~n.n

When she got to the field, she seen a figure laying under the tree. Right then, she knew it was him.

When she was near him, she seen him laying on a dark blue blanket. She walked until she stood behind his head. Tossing her book bag down, she slipped off her shoes before crawling onto the blanket and next to him.

"Hey," She greeted.

He turned his head toward's her and opened his eye's. He sat up to lean against the tree. "Hey,"

Pan didn't object to when he pulled her so she was sitting between his leg's, but blushed nonetheless. His arm's wrapped around her mid-section section, holding securely. She didn't say anything as they remained like this. It felt nice though, being held like this. It gave her a weird feeling, but it was a feeling she could get along with.

She rested her head on his chest as she relaxed into his embrace more. She could remember a time when she was like this. She was with Trunks, hiding away from Marron. They snuck out into the forest, just next to her Grandparent's home. The reason for the hiding was because the couple had gotten into an argument, and not wanting to be there at the moment, he went to Pan, And since Pan already hated the Blonde, she decided to go to the forest for many reason's (Not sexual related.) but two main reason's. 1. It'll be very hard to find two people in a huge forest, and 2. It would be the last place she've would of looked. And he _knew_ she was going to look for him.

They would always hang out by the small stream and just talk, Avoiding any conversation about the other teen, But of course Pan would ask what the argument would be about because if it was nothing, he wouldn't be there with her so it must of been Important. But getting off topic. She didn't know why he did it though, but he held her the same way Natsume is right now, and also all the time's she seen him do to Marron. Sure she was blushing, but she knew it didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything. Because if it did, he would be going out with her. She didn't want to say anything to embarrass herself, and also because she never felt that way before. If anyone was to ever lay a finger on her, Not only she'll beat the snot out of them, But also Trunks, Goten, and even Bra would send them to the hospital in a matter of second's. True, they was- No, Are protective, but she could handle herself. If she needed to send someone to the E.R., she know's what to do. But it was good to have friend's like that. She know's they'll last a very long time together. They're like Family. Very strong, Loving, creative (When it come's to torturing,) Alien's, And she couldn't have asked for more. But the thing is, she didn't know what to say about Trunks at the moment. Sure, they may have there difference's, but they always remained best friend's at the end. But Lately, thing's are not looking good, and they Don't seem to be getting Better anytime soon. Throughout the whole argument, He's just been getting worst and worst every time they speak to each other.

She's not going to lie, she misses him dearly, but until he change's his way's, they are going to remain apart until he open's his eye's and apologize. Sure, she'll apologize, Right After he does. It's only fair since he's the real jerk and starter of the problem. She didn't know how long this would be going on but it was starting to get old.

Sometime's, she wonder's why she was attracted to him in the first place.

Her thought's was interrupted when she jumped up slightly in surprised from when she felt his arm's moved as he shooked her slightly.

"You Okay?" He asked.

She blushed. "Uh huh, So..." She trailed off. "Why did you want me to meet you here so early?" She questioned, turning her head to look at him. It was only when he easily turned her around so she straddled his waist. Her hand's came up and grabbed his uniform jacket softly. She kept her head bowed low as she couldn't fight off the blush on her face. He brought his hand under her chin, lifting it up and their eye's met.

"I had you come here so I could give you something," He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Pan watched as he opened the box in front of her and her eye's and mouth widen. There, laid the most beautiful Butterfly ring she's ever seen. It was the same Butterfly he caught for her when they skipped school. It's diamond's shone brightly against the light. Pan looked at it closely.

"Are these diamond's real?!" She questioned, her eye's growing bigger. She started to shake her head no. "No, you can't give this to me..." She started but he Ignored her and took her left hand and put it on the fourth finger. He leaned in to kissed the corner of her mouth softly, before gazing into her eye's. "You deserve it," He said just barely above a whisper.

She slowly wrapped her arm's around his torso and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arm's wrap around her securely and she felt safe.

She looked at the ring before frowning. She slowly pulled away from him, glaring at the thing. "Natsume's Property?!" She questioned, glaring at him. He smirked down at her and pulled her back into his arm's.

"You belong to me," He kissed her on the temple.

"I don't think you could start laying claim's when you haven't marked me as your's,"

He pulled her so she sat straight up and held her arm's at her side firmly as he tilted his head to plant his mouth on the side of her neck. She got a tingly feeling, and another one, one that almost felt like her heart skipped a beat. It was only minutes until he pulled away and smirked as his work before glancing playfully into her eye's. "There, you officially belong to me now,"

She laughed a little, shaking her head slightly. "So is this our thing now; you kissing my neck?"

"Yeah, it is." He kissed her neck again on his mark, just to prove his point.

"You just can't keep your hand's of of me," She laughed.

"No, I can't."

Her smile slowly dropped as she looked at him. She cleared her throat before glaring lightly at him. "And thanks to you, I have to wear make-up to cover your mark you gave me Yesterday."

"Well then we'll be matching," He replied, tiling his head to show a similar mark like her's. She looked back up at him to see him give her one of his rare smile's.

Pan also smiled. Even though she barely see his true smile's, she was in love with them. "Why don't you ever smile much?"

"There's no real reason to," He answered, his smile dying down.

"There's a lot of reason's to!" She exclaimed. She then placed her head on his shoulder, sighing. "I can't wait to meet the new student's in our class, aren't you?"

"..."

"It's a shame Goten and Bra won't be there though."

A smirk graced his lip's slightly. "Hn. Is Trunks still in our class?"

She shrugged her shoulder's lightly. "Knowing him, and the crap he pull's, he is. He probably still stalking me as we speak." She placed a piece of hair behind her ear before she spoke up again. "We should get going or else we'll be late," She said, pulling away from him.

He folded his arm's behind his head, glazing at her with half open eye's. "I'm going late,"

"Why?"

"I'm in no rush to go." He answered, shooting forward to lay down. Pan placed her hand's on his chest, her hand's turning into fist as she gripped his jacket. She shooked him slightly as she frowned.

"Get up!" She ordered.

She let out a small shriek when he grabbed her hip's and rolled over. He shifted all his weight to one arm as he cupped his face in his hand. Pan blushed slightly as he smirked down at her. "If you could get me off, I'll let you go."

A small whine escaped her throat as her hand's came up to his chest and tried to push him off. He didn't even budge!

Sighing, she looked back up to his smirking face. It was then she got an Idea.

Smirking herself, her hand curled it'self onto his tie. "If you get up, I'll give you a kiss,"

He looked into her eye's before rolling off of her. She sat up and turned her body toward's him. Cupping his face in her hand's, She leaned in and kissed his cheek before pushing him down, and standing up herself. He smirked up at her as he rested his weight on his arm's. She placed her hand's on her hip. "You got your kiss, now lets go." She said, walking toward's her backpack.

He watched her, shaking his head slightly before standing himself.

Pan watched as he rolled up the Blanket before placing it on one of the branches. Once that task was complete, he walked up to her. Taking her hand in his, he lead the way.

Pan didn't seem to mind this, instead, she glazed at her surrounding's. There was barely any Cloud's in the sky. Bird's flying in small group's, the natural thing.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked to himself.

~~~~~~~~n.n

She lifted a hand to put the combination in for her locker when she stopped as something caught her eye. The ring shone in the light of the hall and she couldn't help but smile at the small thing. She really couldn't believe he gave her this.

"Where the heck was you this morning?" Came a voice, nearly scaring the demi Saiyan.

Pan looked at her friend with slightly wider eyes before sighing. "I was with Natsume this morning," She said nonchalantly, throwing some book's inside before slamming it shut.

Hearing this, Bra smirked. "And what would he need from you this morning?" She questioned.

"Nothing that your thinking of," Pan started, slinging one strap over her shoulder before crossing her arm's over her chest. "And to answer your question, I was with him because he wanted to give me This," She said lifting her hand up to show the girl the ring.

Just like her expression earlier, Bra's mouth and eye's widen at the sight. She pulled her hand closer to her face, causing Pan to stumble forward.

Pan caught herself and glared at her friend but this went unnoticed to her as she kept admiring the jewelry. "Damn, Pan," She tore her eye's to glance at the teen before her. "You got it good. I wish I had a boyfriend that buy me nice thing's," Her eye's went back to glancing at the ring.

"Boyfriend?" Pan almost stuttered. She laughed, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh yeah, then what's with all the gift's," She looked back at the Raven haired and smirked. "And don't think I didn't see you two getting cuddly out on the balcony Yesterday."

She could feel her face heating up slightly. "Er..We wasn't getting cuddly, we was just talking, if you must know -and no you can't know what it was!" She quickly said, knowing her friend would ask.

"So is that what your calling it? "Talking," Wonder what you call Sex."

This time, her face was burning. "I'm done talking about this," Pan stated, walking away.

Bra grabbed her arm to stop her. "Okay, sheesh! Let me have this, would ya? In least you have someone, I don't!"

"I don't have anyone, Bra." Pan stated, turning sideways to glance at the girl.

"Why aren't you going out with him by the way?"

"Because I like being single, I don't want to be tied down to anyone yet." She answered half truthfully.

'Now that's something Trunks would say,' The Blue haired thought. She shrugged as she slapped the thought away. "Well don't you think he's cute?"

"Hn."

"See! He's even rubbing off on you!"

Pan rolled her eyes to the ceiling, shaking her head slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at you! Your body is turned sideways," She said mimicking the Girl's stance. " He always say, "Hn," What's next?! Your gonna start being cold to everyone?!"

"Shut up, Bra." Pan sighed, walking away this time.

"See! Your already starting it!" Bra yelled, running after her.

Pan Ignored the girl behind her as she ranted on and on about her and Natsume's "Relationship." She Thought they had. Honestly, this girl must be messed up in the head, or she got some serious issue to deal with. There was so many time's she's done told the hyper teen they wasn't an Item. When will the girl learn, She had No type of feeling's for the Boy in that way!

"Pan..Pan! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Not really." She said, walking faster. Bra pouted as she quickened her pace as well.

"Be honest, Pan." She said, coming to stand in front of the teen. Pan half glared at her as she put a hand on her hip. "You Really don't find That-" She moved out of the way and pointed with her thumb toward's Natsume who was busy throwing book's into his locker. "Attractive?"

"Sure he's cute and all but I would never go out with him."

"Pan, are you nut's?! He ain't cute, He's hot at hell!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, if you think he's hot then why don't you go out with him?" Pan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I can't do that to you. You have claim's on him first!"

"I never laid claims on hi-" She stopped herself shortly as she thought about it. Technically she didn't, But she did Mark him, just like he Marked her and-Who was she kidding. They really didn't own each other. So Technically, he belong's to anyone who want's him. "Yeah, I never claimed him!" She finished strongly.

Bra eye's turned into slint's as she glared at her. "Oh Yeah, Then what's this Mark on your neck?" She said, jabbing her finger into her skin.

Pan flinched and jumped back. Her hand came to her neck and rubbed it, trying to sooth the slight pain her friend caused. "Ow, Bra!"

"Explain it!" Bra snapped.

"This isn't anything!"

Bra slidded closer to her. A hand next to her mouth as she whispered the next part that had the Raven haired teen blushing. "You know, if only he was Saiyan, he would of had the urge to bite your neck and take you then during Party."

Pan shooked her head furiously. "Thank God he's not!" Pan suddenly shouted, causing some head's to turn to them both. But neither of them cared as they continued their conversation, well more like Bra did, Pan just put her hand's to her ear's to block out the girl's voice as she started to walk fast, getting away from her. Bra laughed as she ran to catch up to her.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut Up!" Pan said, now running. Her eye's now closed. It was only when two hand's was placed on her hip's strongly to stop her. Pan's eye's instantly opened. No one had that type of strength beside's Trunks.

She sighed in relief when she seen it only Natsume, and gripped his Jacket slightly.

Bra's laughter was what had Pan's eyebrow twitch slightly. "Aw, would you look at that?" She said in a Cooing tone.

Natsume pulled Pan to his side as he stared Blankly the Blue haired teen; Pan glaring lightly at her. Bra reached into her sweater pocket and took out her Phone. "Can I have a picture of you two?" When neither of them protested, she smiled even bigger.

"You know their's no electronic's in the school." Pan's voice monotoned.

"Shut up," Bra quickly said. Pan rolled her eye's before looking at the camera Len's. It was only second's until they heard a little_ 'Snap' _And Bra smiled, pulling her phone down. "That was a cute one!" She squealed. "A cute picture of the coldest couple in the school."

"Where not a couple and I'm not cold!" Pan protested. Natsume turned his head to glaze at her. "What? Your the cold one." She said truthfully, holding her hand's up in defense.

"..." He started walking away but Pan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"I was kidding!" She turned him around and wrapped her arm's around his neck, pushing him up against the locker's. His hand's came on her hip's lightly as He glazed down at her smiling face.

_'Snap!' _

"This is too cute!" Bra said, taking yet another Picture. She got ready to take another one when her Phone was suddenly snatched out of her hand. She quickly turned on her heel to yell at who ever did such stupid thing when she frozed in her spot.

"No Electronics's!" Mr. Hayato snapped. He then turned to Pan and Natsume. "Detention, Both of you!"

"What?!" Pan screamed, pulling away from him. "What did I do?!"

"No showing Love affection's in school!" He smirked.

Her mouth hung opened as she stood their speechless. Mr. Hayato smirked down at her. He lifted a hand to close her mouth as he leaned down to be the same eye level as her. "Let this be a warning, Son. I will be watching you, the Both of you." His eye's shifted to Natsume breezily before back down at Pan. He chuckled slightly before standing straight. Clearing his throat, he gave one more smirk toward's the Young female Saiayn before his angry look returned. He glanced towards Bra again "You may have this back at the end of the day, and after you serve your detention as well!"

"Mr Hayato! Please! Can I have a warning?" Bra cried, following the man.

Pan tried to stiff a laugh at this. Her friend was weak when her precious Phone get's taken away. Shaking her head slightly, she turned back toward's the teen beside her.

"Come on, let's-" She was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him. His head dipped low and she gasped lowly as his mouth came on to her neck, sucking gently. Her mouth open to protest but a shiver ran down her spine and She soon gave into him. He pulled her even closer to him, and it was only second's until she jumped in her spot. She bit her bottom lip as a small moan escaping as he bit down on her skin.

When he pulled away, he smirked down at her shocked face.

She was about to say something when he flashed her one of his smile's, he's eye's shining. Just the look he gave her meant he wanted to continue this but she knew they couldn't since class start's in less than two minute's.

She pouted slightly as she had to wait to scream at him. "I'll deal with you later," She said, turning to walk away.

He bumped his shoulder with her, walking faster. He looked back at her and smirked down at her, and she couldn't help but laugh a little as she hurried to catch up with him. She grabbed his hand and lead the way to their first period.

Pan walked into the room first. She glanced into the huge room to see many new face's. Excitement bubbled inside her. She quickly turned to Natsume. "So many new friend's, I could feel it!" She exclaimed, tightening their hand's.

He just gave her an expressionless face, before glancing to the side. She blinked questionably when he suddenly started leading her further into the room. He brought them to the back of the room where there original seat's were. He was the first to sit. He glanced at her to see she was still glancing around the room.

He pulled her down, forcing her to sit; she gave him a confused look. "You look lost doing that," He answered, his head turned away from her.

She frowned at him, slightly pouting. "I'm just looking to see if there's anyone that wasn't switched out of the class..." She muttered.

"Hn."

Pan glanced at him with a raised eyebrow at his sudden switch of mood, but she didn't question him.

A few more student's entered the room and Pan's eye's brightened up slightly. She stood up in her seat, but was forced down by Natsume again. "What's your problem?" She hissed lowly.

"Just sit down," He ordered, his voice let no turn for arguing.

It was a few minute's later until the homeroom teacher came in, followed by some late comer's. Pan noticed their homeroom teacher was different. Firstly, It was a women, and Secondly, she looked to be in her early 30's, nothing like the rest of the Teacher's. She wore a White Blouse with a dark blue skirt that stopped at the knee's. She had black rimmed glasses that framed her face perfectly. She had a small box in her arm's, so did the late comer's.

They placed the boxes on her desk before scurrying off to find an empty seat.

"Good morning," Her voice was sugary sweet. "My Name is Akemi Natsuko, feel free to call me Akemi."

Pan was slightly taken back. A teacher wanting us to call her by her first name? That was strange.

"And as you can tell, I'm new here, so feel free to help me out." She laughed. "Okay, as you know, the festival is soon and were preparing this whole week. I don't know if you was all informed of this but we'll be using this classroom. So," She picked up small stack of paper's and walked to the front of the classroom. "Fist thing's first. You all need to take a small survey to decide what we'll be doing for the festival." She gave the person in the first row some of the survey's and they passed it back.

Once Pan got the survey, she gave a small "Thanks" to the student with a small smile before glancing down at it. She glanced to Natsume to see him glaring down at his own paper before tossing the paper on the desk. Pan's mouth opened but she quickly closed it as she grabbed the paper and sat it down in front of him.

She gave him a look that said, "Do it!,"as she pointed at the white sheet.

"This is stupid," He said, glaring that the paper again.

"I don't care, do it!" She ordered.

He glared at her, but sighed when she glared back, meaning she wasn't going to change her mind. He picked up the paper and read over it.

Pan smiled to herself but it was only second's until her shoulder's slumped as she sighed when she seen him toss the paper back on the table from the corner of her eye.

Shaking her head lightly, she looked down at the first question.

'What would you like your class to do this year? Fortune telling, Theater, Other?' She stopped to really thing about it. Many Idea's swammed in her mind, but only one stood out. With a huge smile on her face, She checked the 'O_ther_' box. It was only second's until she got done. When she turned to look, Natsume was on his phone.

"No Electronics's!" Pan hissed in a whisper.

He gave her a look that clearly said, "He didn't give to fucks." And she sighed Irritably.

Ms. Akemi stood up from her seat with a smile. "Alright, please pass your survey's up to the front."

Grumbling to herself, Pan snatched the paper from him and scribbled the same thing she wrote for her answer's before collecting their's and passing it to the person in front of them. She turned to glare at him lightly. "It wasn't that hard, you know."

He shrugged. "In least I got it done."

"I did it for you!"

"Whatever,"

She gritted her teeth together before her eye's closed in a sigh. She gave him a straight face as her voice fell into a deadpan tone. "I hate you,"

"We both know you don't." He replied, looking straight ahead.

"Okay, why don't you all get into small groups and get to learn each other, I'm pretty sure there is a lot of new face's in this class room," She gave off a small smirk as she glanced around the room. "You may began," She said with a wave of her hand's for all of them to get up.

Pan looked around the room as she watched as some people got up and started walking around.

She turned around to Natsume, ready to speak but stopped as she turned her head to see a figure stood in front of them.

It was a nerd.

"Well hello, I do believe we've never met. I'm Chikao Bokusui, but feel free to call me Chikao." He held his hand out.

"I sure will," Pan said, shaking his hand kindly.

Chikao turned and held out his hand to Natsume but stopped when he seen the Glare he gave him. "Fill free to call me Bokusui," He said, trying to match his look but failed. Pan laughed slightly as she sweat dropped. Natsume tapped his finger on the desk impatiently. and she could tell he was already getting annoyed with this kid.

"Don't mind him, he's just in a mad mood."

"Clearly," Chikao stated, glancing toward's Natsume, pushing his glasses up. He then turned back to Pan. "I will see you later, Ms. Son." Pan watched as he turned around and headed back to the small group he came from.

"He seem's nice."

"He seemed weird," Natsume snapped, glaring at the nerd's back.

She grabbed Natsume's wrist as she pointed. "Let's go introduce ourselves to that girl!" Natsume turned his head to glance at the girl. She had light brown hair and was looking like she was about to cry as she looked around the room nervously.

"She look's sad..." Pan trailed off, tilting her head. She let go of his wrist and stood up. She nearly skipped her way toward's the girl in the front. "Hi, I'm Pan!" She beamed a friendly smiled at her.

The girl jumped slightly and looked up at her with worried eye's. "A-a-are you friend's with Natsume?" She asked?

Pan gave a little laughed. "Yeah, I am, why?" Pan looked confused when her eye's widen at her.

"Be careful! Stay as far away from him as you can-" She stopped her sentence short and looked down at her feet, slightly trembling. Pan raised an eyebrow at this but stopped when she felt a presents next to her. She looked up to see Natsume glowering down at the girl.

"Mariko," His tone was hard, matching his stare/

Pan looked between them utterly confused. "Do you guy's know each other 'cause I'm feeling a little kind of tension here?"

"N-no Tension at all! It was really nice to meet you, Pan, and g-good to see you again, N-Natsume."

Natsume didn't say anything but just continued to glare at looked at him, utterly confused. She cleared her throat. "Well, now that we all know each other, we all could be friend's!" Pan beamed.

"No," Natsume stated quickly, never taking his eye's off the girl.

Pan laughed nervously as her hand came to gripped his wrist tightly. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" She turned him around and started pushing far away from the girl. Once to the other side of the room, she turned him around and frowned at him. "What the heck is your problem?"

He didn't answer her but just kept continuing to glare Mariko down from across the room.

The Said girl looked up to feel a pair of eye's on her. She looked up to meet his hard glaze before quickly shifting her eye's off to the side.

Pan came to stand in front of his view from her and he quickly met her eye's. She placed her hand's on her hip's. "Do you just naturally hate people that you meet?"

"What make's you say that?"

"Well, you Just reunited with her, and now that I realize it, you hated me when you met me, and Trunks, but let's not get into that. The point is, just give her a chance," She moved to stand beside him. "You might even come to grow feeling's for her in the future," She smirked.

His eye's squinted at her slightly. "Never," He stated a little harshly.

"Never say never," Pan sanged in a mocking tone. She grabbed his hand and he mentally groaned as he was dragged Back to the girl.

"Sorry about that. Natsume just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't cha?"

He just casted her a quick glance, and remained silent. He shoved his hand's in his pocket before looking off to the side in boredom.

Rolling her eye's, she took both their hand's and leading them to a vacant desk. As they sat down, Pan folded her hand's in front of her"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Said Pan.

"I-um...Well I..er..." Pan watched as She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Pan looked past her head as the door opened. Her ear twitched as she watched Trunks walk in. It was only second's until their eye's met. She frowned at him, but it was when she she looked deeply into his eye's. They looked sorta...Glassy, for some reason. His stare was intense, and it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable as he watched her.

Shaking his head lightly, he tore his eye's away from her as he walked toward's his seat in the back.

Pan sighed as she slumped in her seat. This fight between them was getting ridiculous. She really didn't want to be the bigger person right now.

With one more sigh, she stood up, the back of her leg's pushing the chair away, and started to head toward's the Akemi's desk. Natsume watched her as she took a paper from the teacher and started to make her way toward's Trunks.

Just what was she doing?!

Mariko's voice brought him out of his thought's. "N-Natsume?"

His eye's were quick to switch over to her, and harden. She jumped slightly when she seen his fist clentched tightly on the table.

"I-I don't...I-Um..."

Trunks glared at her as he watched as she pulled up a chair to sit across from him. "Hey Trunks," Pan said softly. She cleared her throat when he didn't respond.

"I Uh, brought this for you. It's a small survey, for the festival on what our class should be about."

"..."

She sighed irritably. "Okay will you quit looking at me like that!"

"..."

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to you. Can you in least say something?"

"..."

Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she sighed. "Okay, talk to me when your done having a little hissy fit." She snapped, before standing up.

As she started to make her way back to the table, she stopped in her track's when she seen Mariko burst into tear's. The girl quickly stood up in her seat and ran out of the room. Everyone looked bewildered, before all eye's was on Natsume.

His lip's was perched tight as he suddenly pushed himself out of his seat. He turned and also headed towards the door; making sure to grip the doorknob tightly and throw the door back, he went the same way Mariko went.

Pan raised an eyebrow at this before sighing. Of course Natsume just had to do something wrong. Shaking her head, Pan ran out after him. "Natsume!"

When she turned to a different hall, she stopped as she noticed she was the only one in the hallway. Cupping her hand's to her mouth , she was about to call for her Male companion when she heard voice's. She strained her hearing and located the voice's in the staircase.

She jogged down the hall toward's the door and peered through the window. There she seen Natsume cornering her, his arm out stretched near her head as he leaned down to mutter something in her ear. She slightly jumped, staring at him with wide eye's.

Slowly, Pan pushed open the door and heard him mutter something.

"...I could easily kill you in a matter of second's; stop..." He cut his sentence short when he heard the door open and felt someone's present's. He seen Pan looking at him with wide eye's.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She snapped, walking toward's them. She pulled him away from her and held the crying girl in her arm's. She clung to Pan's shirt, burring her head into her shoulder. Pan turned her attention to the male teen who just glared back at her.

"Go back to class, this has nothing to do with you Pan."

"Well I'm not going to sit back and watch you mistreat her like this!" She snapped.

"No Pan," Mariko started. She wiped her tear's with the back of her hand. "He has every right to treat me like this."

"Him promising to kill you? No one deserve's to hear that!" Pan argued. She turned back to Natsume. "Just go back to class,"

With one more glare, he went down the stair's. "Natsume! That's not the way to class- Arg!" She kneww it was futile to get him back now, specially when she couldn't go after him herself. Pan frowned at his retreating back before looking at the teary teen.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on between you two." She said, leading the girl to the stair's to take a seat.

"It's really not my place to speak about the subject really. Have him tell you, He'll probably even be more upset if I spoke any word's to anyone about it."

Pan nodded in understanding. "Well," she started, standing up. "Let's head back to class, I'll speak to him during lunch." She out stretched her arm to hold out her hand.

Mariko smiled softly and took her hand and Pan lead her out of the stair's and headed for the bathroom.

Mariko quickly washed her face of track's of tear's. Pan smiled as she held out a paper towel toward' her. Mariko smiled back and quickly dried her face. Pan then lead her back into the class.

Once the door's opened, all eye's was on them two. Mariko hid behind Pan as Pan just blankly stared back at the curious class. What? They never seen a girl run pout of the class, full of tear's down her face before?

Pan turned over toward's Ms. Akemi as she motioned them both over to her desk. Pan tightened the grip she hand on the girl's hand as she lead her to the Largest desk. "Where did the other one go?" Ms. Akemi questioned.

"Natsume..Just went for a walk, he'll be back." Pan assured her.

"Okay," She then turned to Mariko. "Are you okay dear?"

Mariko nodded, not finding her voice yet.

Ms. Akemi looked at her for a few more second's before kindly dismissing them. Bowing, Pan lead Mariko to the back and they sat down. "Why don't you hang with me during lunch? You'll love my friend's here!"

"Okay," Her voice was small, but she still gave a smile. "Is one of them Him?" She said, looking behind Pan head. Pan turned to see Trunks looking directly at her.

"Sort or," She answered, slightly weirded out. Why does he keep watching her from a distance? "It's complicated between us." She turned back toward's Mariko.

"Oh.. Is it relationship problem's?"

Pan blushed slightly before giving a small laugh, holding her hand up in defense. "No, nothing like that! He was my best friend and we sort of got into a small argument!" She explained.

"Have you tried apologizing to him?"

She scratched the back of her head. "Not Exactly."

"Even if you don't want to be the bigger person and apologize, you should still do it if you really miss him. At the end of the day, it won't really matter who apologize's, it only matter's if you guy's still remain friend's."

Pan smirked at her. "Well aren't you little miss Know-It-All!"

Mariko smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~n.n

Lunch couldn't come any faster. Pan held Mariko's hand as she dragged the teen toward's the cafeteria. Arriving there early, there was only a short line and Pan was quick to run, determined be the sixth one on line.

Once they got their lunches, she followed the dark haired teen outside toward's a table under a tree where she spotted two figure's already sitting at the table.

"Hey guy's!" Pan greeted, taking a seat opposite to Bra. Mariko shy took her seat next to her and looked down at her lap.

"Hey Pan," Bra greeted. "Who's this?" She questioned, smiling at the girl.

"This is Mariko. Mariko, This is Bra," Pan introduced, pointing to the Blue haired girl. "And that one is my lazy Uncle, Goten."

A small groan was heard from the teen.

"Is he okay?" Mariko asked, glancing at Pan.

Bra placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Goten, wake up. Wake Up!"

_His face was buried deep into her neck, as he inhaled her scent. It was so Intoxicating that it nearly drove him over the edge._

_His hip's repeatedly slammed into her, bringing them both pleasure. "Fuck," He swore lowly._

_He could feel her wall's clamping down hard on his member as she was near. He gripped her hip's painfully as he thrusted faster into her. He was near, he could feel it..._

"Wake up!"

A small growl escaped his mouth as he balled his fist tightly. His eye's clenched tightly as his eyebrow's furrowed before opening his eye's. He turned his head toward's Bra and glared dagger's at her.

Bra blinked as she was a little taken back by his intense stare. They watched as he sat up. He let out a hiss as he could feel himself still hard. "I'll be back," He His voice was a little hoarse.

The three watched as he walked away.

"..Okay...?" Pan said, turning back around. "That was weird."

"Yeah no kidding." Bra rolled her eye's before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So how're you liking your class?" Pan asked, putting a piece of hair behind her ear before picking up her Pizza.

Bra shrugged her shoulder's. "Eh, it's fine. How about you guy's?"

"Um.." They both casted each other a quick glance before looking back at her. "It's going...Okay..Which remind's me, Bra, I need you to take Mariko back to class, I need to go somewhere real quick." Pan said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bra questioned. "Class will start soon!"

She picked up the apple and held it tightly. "I know but I have to take care of something, See you guy's later!" Pan called out, running away.

~~~~~~~~n.n

When she arrived at their spot, she didn't see him. She walked along the grass until she reached the tree. The blanket from before still hung on one of the branches. She jumped up and snatched it off the branch.

She unrolled it and laid it on the ground. Taking off her shoes, she placed it on the before She laid on top of it. She pulled out her phone and started typing on the little button's.

**Meet me at our spot Now!**

Slipping the device back into her jacket pocket, she folded her hand's behind her head before closing her eye's, the frown still placed.

She really didn't know what was going on through that mind of his. He had all these type of emotion's, well..Barely any emotion's. He never really show any expet anger and annoyance, Mostly.

Was he bipolar?

May'be...

Well, he wasn't like that this morning. He actually seemed more calmer, and in a playful mood. Much like Max usually be's in. But she knew his change of attitude has something to do with the class, Specially with Mariko. Him just seeing her; she knew he was about to snap any moment if she wasn't their to stop him.

It seem's like it, but them may'be not. He doesn't show that much emotion's, only beside's anger and most of the time, no emotion. This boy was very strange. She wondered how can such being hold no emotion.

She let out a loud shriek when she felt a body on top of her. Her eye's shot open to see Natsume smirking down at her. His hand's pinned her arm's down to keep them in place as she straddled her.

"What the hell, Natsume?!"

"What do you want?"

"Get off of me!" She snapped, struggling to break free. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before pulling off of her.

Unfazed by his sudden action, she sat up and glared at him. "I want to know what you have against Mariko, and I want to know now!"

Natsume sighed irritably as he sat against the tree. His face turned away from her to stare out into the open.

Pan crawled toward's him, turning his head toward's her she said, "Well, I'm waiting!"

"Don't worry about it," He said, turning his head away from her again.

Pan brought his face back to face her and frowned at him. "Why won't you tell me, I could help!"

His eye's grew hard as he looked toward's her. "Why don't we talk about you for a change. When did you start talking to Trunks?"

Pan rolled her eye's as she sat on her leg's. "Oh Come On! You can't bring that up! And I just grew tired of not speaking to him. I'm not going to lie, I do miss him."

He looked at her as if she was stupid. "You miss the person who hurt you?"

"Well..I can learn to forgive him for his mistake's- "

"Are you stupid? He's going to keep hurting you. You need to stay away from him."

Pan crossed her arm's, slightly offended. "Hm, Mariko said the same thing about you. Are you hiding something?"

"Are you?" He countered quickly.

"Wha- Of course not!"

"That's not what it say's in my files."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Files? What? Look, why don't I try to be friend's with Trunks and you work on being friend's with Mariko?"

"I'm not letting you near him, Pan." He said firmly.

"Kind of hard to keep that promise when I'm staying over at his house." She said in a mocking tone. She stood up to her feet, and arm's now crossed under her breast. "Now are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Mariko or not?"

"No,"

"Well then I'm leaving." Pan announced. She walked over to the end of the Blanket where her shoes sat and sat down. As she grabbed her shoe's, she felt two strong arm's wrap around her waist, soon followed by his mouth on her neck. She sighed at the feeling and leaned into him.

"Natsume, what are you doing?"

"Just know that, What I'm doing with Mariko mean's nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Pan questioned, turning her head to look at him.

"I'm not going into detail's about it," He said, looking out into the distance again, sitting back. "Just know that she mean's nothing compared to you,"

Before she could question him any further, he grabbed her chin to kiss her on the corner of her mouth before standing up. He walked over toward's his shoe's and slipped them on.

Pan watched him, more than confused to what he meant. As much as she wanted to question him, she didn't.

Sighing, she quickly slipped on her shoes instead. She looked up to see his hand out stretched for her to take, and she did.

For some reason, she couldn't fight off the blush when he pulled her to her feet and didn't release her hand. Normally it would be her who hold his hand, which was okay, but it was the fact that he wanted to hold her hand.

~~~~~~~~n.n

When they entered the class room, they looked to see everyone sitting. All eye's now on them two.

"What's going on, Mariko?" Pan asked, taking a seat next to her. Natsume didn't say anything as he pulled a chair next to her, their hand's still locked together.

"Ms. Akemi came back with our result's. Where sporting one of the game booth!" She said excitedly. But Pan could easily tell there was something else she was hiding but the look she gave off. It was probably just still afraid Natsume was still mad at her for whatever is going on with the two.

"Nice of you two to join us. Is everything alright?" Ms. Akemi asked, a worried look present on her feature's.

"Just fine!" Pan smiled.

She nodded before turning back to the rest of the class. "Alright now, " She started to pass around small piece's of paper. "Write down any type of game's that come's to mind and starting tomorrow, we'll began on our project!"

~~~~~~~~n.n

When the final bell ranged, all the door's was thrown open as everyone rushed out. Pan took her time gathering her thing's, not wanting to be part of the Mob that pushed one another to get out the door.

"I guess I'll see you later, Pan." Mariko said politely.

"Yeah, I guess so." Pan looked toward's Natsume to see him lightly glaring at Mariko. His finger's drumming softly on the desk. Pan mentally sweat dropped. 'What is it now that he's upset about? Everything went smoothly during the rest of the class!' A thought suddenly came to mind and a smile graced her lip's.

Natsume watched as the creepy smile slowly made it's way on her face and knew it wasn't good. He could just Tell...

"Why don't you two catch up on thing's?" Pan suggested, looking between the two.

Mariko's eye's met Natsume's for a brief second before meeting back with Pan's, filled with fear. "Um, No thanks, I'm pretty sure Natsume is very busy."

"Nonsense!" Pan Interrupted the girl. "Natsume, your not busy, right?"

His eye's remained locked with Mariko. "That sound's like a good idea Actually. We do need to Catch Up on thing's."

"Great!" Pan beamed. She slung her backpack strap over her shoulder before smiling big. "Well don't let me stop you two! See you guy's tomorrow!" She kissed Natsume on the cheek before waving as she made her way out the door.

Natsume watched as she left the room before his eye's quickly switched back to the shaking teen before him.

"Run along you two!" Ms. Akemi said, collecting her own thing's.

Mariko looked back at the glaring boy. "N-n-natsume...I uh-"

Once she stepped foot out the door, she skipped toward's her locker, a big smile gracing her face as she hummed lightly to herself. She could just tell thing's was going to be good soon between them. She knew if they just spend a little more time with each other, thing's should be Okay between them.

She'll have to find out what's happening between them though. She knew Natsume could be mean, but enough to make someone cry like that?

She'll have to ask about it tomorrow. She didn't want to Interrupt them right now.

Quickly putting in the combination, she threw open the small door before taking out two book's. But before she pulled the two text book's out, something hanging from the roof of the locker was the thing that caught her eye.

She snatched the small note and looked down at it with a raised eyebrow. Her name was written in Pink, glittery pen. Shaking her head, she opened it.

_"My dear little Panny, my don't you look cute in your little uniform. " _Pan raised an eyebrow as she glanced sideways, only to find she was the only one in the hall. She continued to read on.

_"Your smile is what made my day, your voice is what woke me up from all the bad negativity surrounding us. You are the key to success in life, **My** life! And together, we shall conquer all! Until then, we shall meet again the next day. I bid you a good Morrow my dear love. "_

"What the hell...?" Was the only thing she could say.

Sure it was sweet and all to send a letter and all but, someone breaking into her locker to hang it on the roof of it, speaking like that, and already talking about love? She doesn't even Know anyone who spoke like that! Let alone wrote in that manor!

'Great, Someone's stalking me,' She thought. 'I just hope the guy doesn't follow me home,' Was her last thought before slamming the door shut.

~~~~~~~~n.n

A small scream escaped her lip's as He gripped the front of her school shirt tightly as he slammed her back against the locker's. Almost Everyone's gone home already, if you don't count the sport's team's... They was completely Alone...

He glared deeply into her frightened dark brown one's. She knew this day was coming, she just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"You can't do anything! My Father said-"

"I don't care what you Father said!" He snapped. "You think your untouchable? Bitch I could kill you in less than a second where you stand!" She couldn't help but flinched at the Tone in his voice. "You still don't get it do you? You don't have any power over me! You never Had, Never Will!" He sighed in Irritation. "You knew what was to happen You knew what what going on with Him and yet You still refused me!"

"Natsume I'm-" Mariko started, but stopped when his sharped voice cut her off again.

"Your what? Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, _Princess_." He pulled her harshly by the collar toward's him. Their face's so close that their nose's brushed against one another.

"I've waited too long for this. Do you want to know Why I've waited for you so fucking long?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her right off. "It's Because I thought you'd finally come to your senses about everything, that you had in least some Common sense left in that little Brain of your's, But I was a fool for thinking that. And now you leave me with no choice," He finished in a mocking tone.

Mariko eye's widen in fear as she stared at him. She didn't fight against him. She knew it was pointless since she knew what he was capable off.

He lifted her up, her feet hanging off the ground as he held her in the air to be the same eye level. "I'm Done with your little childish game's. I'll give you until the end of this year to give yourself to me, Or I'll take you by Force." He pushed her into the locker's before stepping back. He walked away without much of a glance back at the teen.

All the pain...All the pain and suffering of loosing him. She couldn't believe it was all Gone because of him. Her Father. She slowly feel to her knee's as she covered her face in her hand's, now sobbing.

What was she going to do?

~~~~~~~~n.n

A frown was set upon her face as she flew at top speed. Her hair whipping around her face as she increased her speed.

Something was wrong. She knew it. She felt his Ki grow dangerously high again.

It was obvious to the two that she made an apprentice as they kept arguing. Looking past them, she could see a figure laying in bed through the glass window.

"How can you be so careless? Look what all that training you got him doing lead to, he's exhausted! Are you crazy!" Ranted Bulma.

"How the hell was I suppose to know he'd pass out out of know where?"

"He's still Human, Vegeta. He could easily pass out and even if he Was full Saiyan, he could Still pass out from exhaustion!"

Pan slipped by them and quietly opened the door. There she seen his body completely covered from neck to toe in the thin sheet's.

She could still feel his energy slowly making it's way even higher.

She slowly started to make her way toward's the bed, along the way, grabbing a chair and setting it down next to the bed.

Sitting, she glanced down at him. She gently brushed his bang's away from his face, and just as she did that, her finger tip's grazed over his forehead. She could feel the heat raiding off of him.

He seemed fine in school, specially with all the glaring and stuff. And hearing he just passed out...It was good that it happened while he was at home but..Still why though? It couldn't really be training, because she seen him work his hardest and didn't pass out. Sure he was on the verged to, but he never did.

It didn't matter now though. She knew exactly what to do.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on top of his forehead. It was only in a matter of second's did his energy slowly started to drop.

She didn't know what do to. She knew she couldn't stay like this because it would only be a matter of time until she had to take her hand back and his energy would just sky rocket. There must be another way to ease his energy for the time being.

Her eyebrow's furrowed slightly as she glazed down at him. 'It's worth a shot,' She focused all of her energy into the palm of her hand, a small lightly quickly surrounding her hand.

She quickly placed her hand back down on his forehead and his energy started to drop like a rock! She watched as his face scrunched up slightly before relaxing completely under her touch. She kept this up until his energy went back down to normal. Low, but Very higher than her's.

Pan was obvious to the pair of dark cold eye's glaring at her slightly, with confusion in them. He Ignored the small screaming Women beside him and continued to watch the scene before him.

She quickly took a great amount of energy from his being, then slowly lowering back inside of him, before doing the whole process over and over again.

She didn't know when she stopped, but she knew it was getting late. She slowed her action's down a bit as she started to feel her eye lid's grow hevier by the second.

Folding her free arm on the bed, she rested her head on it and slowly closed her eye's.

~~~~~~~~n.n

_A loud growl escaped his throat, the same time a loud moan came from the figure underneath him, echoing through the endless room, as he gave off his final thrust. His hand's gripped her hip's tightly as he held her in place as he emptied himself deep within' her. _

_It as only second's until he collapsed on top of her, barely supporting himself from crushing the girl underneath him. Their breath's mingled with one another, as their bodies continued to jerk slightly from their orgasm. _

_He glazed down at her neck, and before anything could be processed, he bared his teeth down on her neck. His fang's sinking in her flesh deeply. Her scream's is what filled his ear's. Of Pain And Pleasure. Her nail's clawed at his side's as he's yet to pull away from her neck._

_When he finally Did pull away, his tongue lapped up the blood that dripped out of her now wounded flesh._

_He didn't even realized what she was doing until his eye's was shut tightly and he hissed lowly. She Marked him..She Marked him as her's...!_

_The pleasure, it shot up his spine then graced him with warmth all over. __The feeling was undescribable. It was there, and now..Gone! She pulled back, her small tongue licking what's left of the Blood that trailed down his neck. He won't lie, it was the best feeling he had, and he couldn't Wait to have the feeling again._

_He sat up slightly, slightly light headed from what just took place. He lazily glazed down at her. Her soft, creamy skin glowed with the mixed sweat on her feature's. _

_His eye's then shifted downward to her small pink lip's that was slightly ajar. They was slightly bruised by his own hungry one's. _

_He leaned down to capture her lip's, but this time, in a soft but firm kiss. It was only second's until he felt her mouth move against his in the same rhythm. When he pulled back completely, he went back to glazing down at her._

_Her eye's fluttered before they shot open. Showing the most beautiful set of Blue he's ever seen. He was quick to get lost in them, obvious to the slight horrid look she gave off. _

_Confusion soon entered his eye's as he stared deeper into her eye's. Something wasn't right, that he knew of. He tilted his head slightly as if to get a better angle of her. _

_He didn't know why but..He could of sworn he seen the same pair of Blue eye's before..._

_Then it hit him._

~~~~~~~~n.n

He let out a strangled scream as his body shot straight up into a sitting position. His eye's was wide with shock and disbelief in them. No way. No Fucking Way!

"Bra?" He questioned himself in the dark. No, no, no! There was no way in Hell that was her! He forbid to believe that.

He shooked his head

simultaneouslys pant's wet, and now that he noticed it, the smell hit him hard.

Shaking his head mentally, he quickly made his way toward's the bathroom, and slammed the door closed behind him. He ran the hot shower on before walking toward's the Mirror. He stared at his reflection. He could see small bang's under his eye's, his skin looked even paler.

He ran both hand's through this tousled hair before sighing heavily. Turning the water on to Icy Cold, He cupped his hand's under the water and as soon as the water filled up, he splashed the Icy liquid on his face. He didn't care if his hair gotten slightly wet from this action. He repeated this twice more. That should really wake him up now.

He quickly stripped himself of his night clothes and walked toward's the shower's and jumped in.

The hot water hit his body and he couldn't help but shiver at the rested his head on the tiled wall, letting the hot liquid sting his body.

He just couldn't let that register in his mind. Just the thought of him and Bra. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. He wasn't attracted to the teen in that way whatsoever.

He never even thought of her like that. Not once did his mind ever wander to her of her curvy body, the way her lip's was set to perfection, the way she felt around his-

His fist collided hard against the wall as he hissed in irritation. Why was he starting to get these sudden desire's to take her, to Have her. It was All because of these stupid dream's!

No, He couldn't be having the slightest feeling for her. It was just a dream. A stupid dream that felt too right.

It couldn't be a sign, because nothing took place between in the "Romance," Category. He was sure of it.

It must of be a Saiyan thing, a faze to be more precise!

"Sometime's, I hate being a Saiayn," He muttered.

~~~~~~~~n.n

_Her breathing was harsh, her moan's was loud and clear, her scream's was like music to his ear's. _

_His hip's moved fast, his thrust, painfully harsh. She was so small compared to him, he could destroy her. She Small and tight. Two of his favorite thing's he loved. He kissed her on the lip's, but this time, much more gently but firmly._

_She moaned into the kiss, Her nail's leaving red mark's on his flesh, as she held him closer to her form. As much as she's tried, She couldn't even match his pace. It just seemed like he went on for ever, never missing a beat._

_Her scream's soon filled the room as he penetrated her deeply, going faster. Her mind was clouded as nothing but unbelievable Pleasure entered her system._

_He gripped her hip's in a firm grip before thrusting downward violently. Her hand's clutched the bed spread underneath her mouth fell open in a silent scream._

He let out a throaty growl as he hand moved up and down his shaft viciously. He let out multiply humming moan's as he threw his head back, his eyebrow's was furrowed. His mouth was open ajar, taking deep breath's. "Oh god, Pan!"

_It wasn't long before he reached his peak. He grabbed her hip's just in time to empty himself deep inside of her as they both cried out. It was only second's until he collapsed on top of her. His hand gently traveled down hair head, only to grip the back, forcing her head to expose more of her neck. _

_His fang's grew twice it's size, and before she knew it. His teeth pierced through her skin, laying it's Mark upon her. Tear's weld up in her eye as she couldn't hold back the scram. _

_It wasn't long before he yanked his head away roughly. His eye's remained locked with her neck as he watched the Blood drip out of her neck... _

His eye's opened and he glazed up at the ceiling, still in a daze. His deep breath was heard throughout the entire room. What the hell was all that about? Where did the thought of him ever fucking her came to mind?

He couldn't believe he just dream't of doing such thing with her. But it felt so right. It felt so real. he feeling of being inside of her..Inside of a Saiyan...It was so overwhelming. To have the power to control her, to Own her, To make her as his...

"Nhnn..n..."

His head turned instantly at the sound of that. He didn't move, nor did he show any emotion whatsoever. He was shocked to say the least though as he just looked down at her. He didn't even Feel her present's until now.

There, laid Pan. Her face looking so beautiful and peaceful. The moon light reflecting on her skin.

What was she doing here? Many question's ran through his mind, but only One stood out...

Wait...Did that mean that it Wasn't a dream. Did they really...

Quickly sitting up, He threw the cover's off of them. He seen he was clad in nothing But his boxer's. He hated wear more or less, and only certain amount of people knew that... Those people only consist of Himself, Marron, his parent's, and Pan.. Pan being from sleepover's they had, but that's beside's the point.

He looked over toward's the sleeping girl to see she was still dressed in her uniform.

He laid back down in slight relief. Just thinking about that made him sick. He would never even think of doing such thing with her, but why did he dream of it?

She wrapped an arm over his torso, pulling him closer as she rested her head on his chest, pulling him closer.

As he continued to watch her, it occurred to him as to why he hasn't yelled for her to release him, or better yet, why didn't he just push her off?

Something was wrong, very wrong. He growled out lowly as he threw her arm off of him. He stormed toward's the Bathroom and slammed the door in the process.

Running hot water, he quickly tore off his Boxer's, that he soon realized was already drenched but his own juice's, and stepped in.

Why was he getting the sudden urge to take her then and there?

Just watching her sleeping, helpless form. Just the thought of taking her made him hard.

"Fuck!" He swore. He banged his fist hard on the wall as his head started to twitch slightly. His body soon started to tremble and before he knew it, he was on one knee, holding his head in pain.

He let out a deep growl as he stumbled out of the shower's.

He threw opened the door, slightly light headed and stumbled out. He didn't even care he was now Naked, but all that didn't matter to him now as His eye open's,as he set eye's on the small teen that laid asleep in his bed.

His pupil dilated, and before he knew it lunged at her.

~~~~~~~~n.n

**If your a little confused on the first lemon, I tried to have it so Goten was momentarily blind and couldn't really see her face until the end. I know, hard to explain but In least I know what I'm talking about, lol.**

**Okay! I'm Truly am sorry that it took me like...FOREVER To update! I had No in tension's of keeping you guy's waiting but it's REALLY hard to write lemon's and school's been such a pain in the ass that it's been draining my energy. A lot of Drama, Enrichment week is on Monday (Enrichment week is where you or either the principle get's to choose what you do for a week. Like me, I'm stuck in Global -,- which is regent's prep, while other people get fun thing's like Ghost Hunting; comic Book's; E.t.c..) And I'm so upset because my crush went on the college trip and I didn't (It's over night) and they came back on Friday after school, and I wasn't there to see him :'(**

**And what's worst was that he got Injured in Gym this week. His glasses broke and he's got a cute on his face, which was bleeding. Then another kid got injured just minute's after him. But he's alright now. **

**And anyway's, I just hope I'll be able to update sooner than this because If I know, then you Definitely know that it was ridiculous to be updating this late. **

**Plz update and I'll see you guy's later! n.n**


End file.
